


Irrevocable

by modepolizei



Category: The Sandlot (1993)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Conflicting Feelings, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 53,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modepolizei/pseuds/modepolizei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could Smalls do other than sit silently beside the best friend he fell in love with, who was in turn in love with someone else – a girl, a stunning one too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bus Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first time writing a fanfic so please be kind but then again tell me how you really feel about it in the comments.  
> I've recently watched the Sandlot and boy has that brought back old feelings, and so I wanted to write about a boyxboy relationship between Smalls and Benny cos Benny is just soooo hot and Smalls is just super cute !  
> But the ending kind of left me a bit depressed what with everyone moving away and the sandlot group breaking up, so I wanted to also write about where everyone had gone, what they were doing and just a little something of how they had gotten to where they were towards the end of the movie.  
> THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN MPREG (Male Preganancy), it is boyxboy, I don't own any of the characters (except for a few I made up) and if you don't like it, leave.  
> Kk enjoy.

Much has changed since Benny’s back-breaking battle with the beast; Hercules they often referred to him as now since. The sandlot circle of friends had slowly been dissipating over their final high schooling years.

  
The first to go was Yeah-Yeah back during the 8th grade of ’65 as his parents decided to ship him off to military school; he had gone through an oddly teenage pyromaniac phase and so his behaviour had apparently been deemed ‘offbeat’ and ‘abnormal’. Shortly after his absence was followed by Timmy and Tommy Timmons two years later when their parents decided to make the move for Chicago. At the same time then, Bertram’s never-explained, mysterious acquirement of tobacco led to smoking it, which led to smoking weed bought from weird hippies, which in turn led to other illicit drugs he was just fascinated by. And so it was pretty much during the 11th grade he dropped out of school and hasn’t been heard of since.

  
Finally this year, the future graduating seniors of the class of ’69 – Scott Smalls, Benjamin ‘Benny’ Franklin Rodriguez, Kenny Denunez, Hamilton ‘Ham’ Porter and Michael ‘Squints’ Palledorous, were the last of the sandlot group to be finishing high school together.

  
Benny raced from his house to Smalls’, jogging to his bedroom window and then knocking to check if he had been ready for school yet.

  
“Come on Smalls, the bus’ll be here soon! Pick it up!”

  
“Yeah okay! I’m coming!” He packed the last of his books into his bags and hurried out the door kissing his mother and waving goodbye to Bill. Soon he met up with Benny and ran towards Ham who had been holding up the bus for a good two minutes.

  
“Where the hell have you guys been?” complained Ham as all three hopped onto the bus together. As per usual for the past seven years, Kenny had vacated a two seater for Benny and Smalls to sit together behind him, while he as well kept a seat empty next to him for Ham, and also one in front for Squints. “Jeez Smalls, you figure you’d be quicker to get ready in time for the bus by now.”

  
“Yeah man,” Benny agreed while shaking his head with a little scoff “I guess some things will never change.”

  
“Sorry guys, really.” Scott apologised “Old habits die hard. So, we’re all trying out for the team again this year right?” Ham paused in disbelief before answering.

  
“You’re killing me Smalls! What kind of stupid question is that?”

  
“If I had a quarter for every time I heard that.” Kenny rolled his eyes “Scott man how is it you’re still a dork after all these years?”

  
“Hey!” Benny interrupted as he placed his arm firmly around Scott’s shoulders, sending that familiar tingly feeling down his spine “He’s 'our' dork, blockheads.”

  
Scott will never forget his first encounter with Benny – when he turned back to notice him as he walked home from a usual day in the sandlot, while Smalls waved like a total super geek. He kept a secret from Benny – something he’s held within over the last few years together and kept only to himself. Scott had completely and irrevocably fallen in love with Benjamin Franklin Rodriguez.

  
Every look Benny directed towards him, Smalls swooned heavily inside. Every word he spoke and heard, his heart would beat seven times faster. But every time they touched, like how Benny hooked Scott around his arm tightly right now, it would dart exhilarating electricity up and around all over his body informing each nerve, bone and bodily sense.  
“Hubba hubba.” Ham dropped his mouth wide open.

  
“Hot chicka mama.” Kenny swooned also as all four focused their line of sight on none other than the beautiful, dazzling and amazingly gorgeous brunette that was Melissa White, standing patiently with Squints at their bus stop, waiting for the school bus to come to a halt. She hopped on first, strutting prettily along down the aisle to sit on the opposite side of Benny and Smalls.

  
Scott agreed with the three – she was a beautiful gal and there was no denying she could have any guy she wanted. But the problem was, that he just didn’t wish that guy was Benny.

  
“Hey Benny.” She grinned charmingly sitting down, giving her boyfriend a peck on the cheek. Now with the presence of Melissa White within their circle of friendship, it dulled Scott to fall deeper in a hurt state. Every look Benny directed to her, and he would in turn sigh gloomily but silently. Every loving and cute word he spoke to her, his heart would flat line slowly like it was going die out. And every time they touched, caressed, stroked her hair, held hands and above all kissed, Scott’s body would give out – growing weak and hopeless to stop their relationship. But what could he do other than sit beside silently the best friend he fell in love with, who was in turn in love with someone else – a girl, a stunning one too.

  
Kenny, Ham and Squints would then make annoying little remarks the rest of the way to school about their relationship, while Scott just tuned out, staring out the window and sink in the thoughts of that fact he couldn’t ever have his first love.


	2. The Rodriguez's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smalls has dinner at the Rodriguez's.

“You’re heading to the sandlot today afterschool?” Melissa asked Benny while holding hands walking down the hallway.

“Yeah. Of course” Her expression turned slightly blue “Why? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. It’s just ... we’re 18 now, and we’ve been going out for almost 3 years. I figured you’d have moved on past your boyhood playtime habits.” Benny sneered slightly.  
“Come on Melissa, you know how I feel about baseball.”

“Exactly. I’m aware of that. But I feel like you spend way more time worrying about that stupid sport than you do about me.” This had been the problem with Benny; he had grown head over heels for Melissa to a point where he just let her criticize one of the most important and beloved things close to his heart. No matter how bad or ill she spoke of baseball, Benny just simply let it go without a twitch of anger. Normally he just scoffed at any of her hostile-made remarks, but anyone who knew Benny well, knew he’d be truthfully deeply offended. But how could he even get mad at a girl he was hopelessly in love with?

“Melissa come on.”

“Whatever. I’m just saying we should spend more time together.”

“And we will. I promise.” They both exchanged a quick yet forgiving peck on the lips.

\--------------------------------------

Life at the moment for Benny was difficult, in spite of the joyous façade he equipped daily to school, on the sandlot and in front of friends. It wasn’t just the fact that Melissa constantly put down and insulted the baseball sport countless times, but things at home weren’t exactly going smoothly. Usually after Benny and the guys called it a day at the sandlot, he would hurry home to make time for his dad who had fallen terminally ill of cancer as of three years ago; around the same time he began dating Melissa.

Aside from her bitchy attitude she developed toward baseball, she was still a sweet gal; often bringing homemade cooking from her place to give to Mr Rodriguez. And Benny was thankful for that, but in comparison to Scott, the two would talk for hours and hours on end about this and that; he practically considered him a second son.

Anyhow, Smalls was invited to join them for dinner after showering, grooming himself and looking spotless for the Rodriguez family, but more so for Benny.

He knocked on their door and was invited in by none other than Marisol – Benny’s older sister who grew fond of him shortly after hearing of Scott from the first summer he moved to town.

“Scotty!” She greeted excitedly “Come on in we’re just about to say grace.” He entered then closed the door behind him, where he soon bumped into Benny walking down the hallway.

“Just in time! Come sit next to me man.”

After half an hour of finishing their dinner, the whole family and Scott were still there at the table chatting and laughing about one topic after another. One minute they were all talking about Marisol’s third year of college life, then the subject changed to Benny and Scott’s future upon leaving high school, followed by the tale of Mrs Rodriguez’s grandparent’s immigration into the U.S., and now Benny’s dad finally came about as to how Benny got his name.

“Dad, please.” Benny’s cheeks were flushed red.

“No go ahead Mr Rodriguez!” Scott laughed.

“Actually, it wasn’t really me who named you, it was your mother.”

“That’s right.” Mrs Rodriguez agreed proudly “My family carries a great tradition of naming at least one of our children after the world’s most significant figures – people who revolutionised some part of history majorly.” Benny reverted to an almost shy, hermit crab form as his mother continued “For instance, my mother Sabella after Queen Isabella of Spain, your cousin Tommy after Thomas Jefferson, aunt-”

“Aunt Marie after Marie Curie, and Uncle Max after Robespierre.” Benny interrupted “Yeah mom you’ve told me this story a thousand and one times.”

“But Scott doesn’t know! Anyways, the reason I chose Benjamin Franklin was because he-”

“Discovered electricity?” Marisol interjected.

“Can I tell my story ‘without’ being interrupted?! And no Marisol. I named you Benjamin Franklin Rodriguez because he was a polymath.”

“She’s right.” Mr Rodriguez agreed “He didn’t just theorise electricity; he was a politician, scientist, inventor, activist and so much more.”

“I chose that name because I believe you too Benny, can go on to do many things in the future. Great things.” Scott peered over to his best friend as they both exchanged cute looks. But there was no denying in what Mrs Rodriguez was saying, he also believed in Benny’s best abilities to do extraordinary things in the future.

Soon after it neared nine o’clock wherein Scott farewelled the Rodriguez family yet was walked home by Benny, despite the fact his house was just on the opposite side of the street.

“Your mom’s such a sweetheart.” Scott teased.

“Shut up man!” He shoved him jokingly “Sorry about her ramblings, she can get cheesy sometimes when it comes to stuff like family namesakes.”

“Well … I like cheesy.”

“Yeah of course ‘you’ would Smalls.” Benny grinned “But, coming from someone like you, it suits you.” Subsequently they reached the front porch and decided to say their goodbyes then and there before tomorrow.

“Hey look, Benny …” Scott’s expression transitioned from an idyllic to a much more melancholy and serious one “I-if you ever need to t-talk, about your dad, you know that … that …” He knew his personality was beyond dorky and goofy, but to stutter like this terribly unable to get his words out made him only just a tad more cheesier “… you know that I’ll always be here for you.”

Benny looked Scott straight in the eyes that night, but this time it was a whole different look Scott himself was unfamiliar with. The long, pensive and impassioned stare he laid on the younger boy was unlike the usual looks he normally gave. Suddenly, Benny closes the gap between himself and Smalls as he wraps his arms around the boy’s smaller frame, hugging him tightly and resting his head on his shoulders. Eventually, Scott could feel his shoulder being dampened by the burning tears streaming down Benny’s cheeks.

“S-Scott.” He cried “Scott thank you. Just … thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying it so far (probs not), but there will be more to come.


	3. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny grows unsure of the future that holds for him and the rest of the sandlot crew.

Weeks passed by and the remaining five did the usual – endure school, bus back to the neighbourhood and then head to the sandlot to pick up where they left off yesterday. With all of them leaving school after graduation, they weren’t sure how things were going to work out. No-one dared speak a word of their separation in the near future; Kenny had already begun his application for UCLA, Squints dreams didn’t even extend beyond town, and Ham wasn’t so sure college was for him anyway. Scott on the other hand was just as confused as any other teenager would be, prior to graduation. He struggled with choosing between Purdue university in West Lafayette, Cornell in Ithaca, Pennsylvania, Oregon and California; all of them offered great courses for sports journalism (with the assistance of Benny to help realise his dream, naturally). However what got to Scott the most was the fact that he would be away from his best friend.

Benny wasn’t entirely sure what could possibly lie ahead for him beyond school, and the truth was he was terrified. He took a break from the game while the others kept playing to go sit in the dugout, thinking about his future. Scott took notice and decided to sit beside him while Ham, Squints and Kenny just threw the ball around.

“Hey what’s up with you?” He asked, while Benny took a long pause before answering in a serious tone.

“Have you already decided where you’re going to after school Smalls?”

“I … I’m not sure. But why worry about that right now? We’ve still got the whole year ahead of us right?”

“I have every reason to worry Smalls. This sandlot … it’s my life. And for me to have to venture out into the big, bad world, it’s … it’s-”

“… Scary. Yeah, I know.” Benny shook his head gloomily.

“Everyone’s leaving Smalls – Kenny, Ham, Squints … you.” He finally turned his head to look at Scott “When Yeah-Yeah was the first to go, I wasn’t sure how to take it – I knew that guy since the first grade. And you know how kindergarteners would always eat paste at their age? Haha, well Yeah-Yeah was still doing that up until the second grade.” Benny and Scott chuckled as he reminisced “And then Timmy and Tommy; I scraped my knee this one time and they’d both come from the nurse’s office handing me a stolen box of Band-Aids. We all got in trouble, but in the end it was totally worth it don’t you think?” Scott nodded his head with a grin.

“Then over the years I met Ham, Bertram, Denunez and Squints, and we all practically became blood brothers since then.” Benny took a breather before speaking again “And then I met you – the new kid who I knew with just one look, was a total goofus, didn’t have any friends and hadn’t the slightest idea how to make them. But, there was just something about you that made me want to take a second look when I turned back to see you that day you moved in.” There Benny had gone again – firing all these tender, caring words straight to Scott’s heart and he couldn’t even acknowledge them in a way that might ruin their friendship.

“Benny …” Scott whispered.

“This sandlot is all I know Smalls; you guys are all I know … especially you.” He didn’t know how to respond; Scott was at a loss for words and the English language he knew so well and spoke just up and disappeared right off his tongue when he began to stutter.”

“Wh … I-I-”

“Benny!” A familiar voice roared from the opposite side of the sandlot. It was Melissa – stomping her way through the game and heading towards the dugout “Benjamin Franklin Rodriguez! Of course I would have to naturally find you here! At this ‘stupid’ place!” Squints dropped his mitt as Kenny and Ham dropped their mouths wide open.

“Melissa I-”

“We were supposed to go hang out with Tammy and Rachel! With ‘my’ friends afterschool today! But it’s obviously no surprise you have more important things in mind!” Benny grabbed her and pulled her aside away from the others “Get your hands off me Benny!”

“Melissa I’m sorry! I really I am! I just forgot”

“Yeah well I’m getting a lot of ‘sorry’s’ and forgetfulness from you! In fact that’s all I ever get from you.” Benny lowered his head ashamed, and this time Melissa spoke in a more quiet yet still angered voice “People are starting to say you barely have the time for me anymore because you can’t be bothered. I’m always the one putting in the effort but what about you?! They say that you like spending more time with your reject friends than you do me. Especially … Scott.” Benny looked up to her serious face then peered behind her to Scott and the rest all staring at their argument.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I don’t like you hanging with him. If you want to be around him so much, then why don’t you just break up with me and make that geek your boyfriend. And it’s not just me that’s noticed! Michele! Becky! Rob! Pete! The whole senior grade!” Melissa finally took a deep breath calming herself “Look, I’m going back home. I didn’t want to have to do this but you’ve given me no choice; it’s either him or me Benny.” She flipped her long, brown hair as she turned back to exit the sandlot and left the whole group of guys in shock and speechlessness.


	4. 101 Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny is the type of guy to bottle his feelings and keep them to himself. But will Scott be able to get through to him and change that? (A/N: or should i say through 'in' him ;D haha lol kbye -_-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I wasn't expecting this chapter to be so long! But here it is I guess ^^

It’s been three days and Scott still hadn’t seen Benny around at school or the sandlot; the fight with Melissa must have hit him hard so he assumed. He took a seat on the table Squints, Ham and Kenny sat at in the library, and neither of them could stop thinking about whether Benny was alright or not.

“Guys, someone has to go check up on him today.” Squints insisted.

“Yeah. The sandlot just isn’t the same without him.” Ham agreed.

“Don’t look at me.” Kenny backed out “I’ve got a dentist appointment this afternoon.”

“You have a ‘dentist’ appointment Denunez? That’s a weenie thing only Smalls would say.”

“Hey!” Scott replied offended.

“No offence. But why don’t you go talk to him Smalls?”

“I don’t know. I mean, the only reason Melissa and him are having a fight are because his friends are a bunch of high school ‘rejects’. Especially me.”

“What?!” A stunned Ham reacted “She said that?”

“Wow man, that’s a huge turn off now.” Kenny was disgusted “Look Smalls, it’s not your fault, in fact it’s neither of ours she’s a bitch. Actually I’d be more than glad if her and Benny just weren’t together anymore.”

“Why? So you can scoop up Benny’s leftovers?” Squints spoke cheekily.

“Hey shut up man. Anyways Smalls, if Benny needs anyone’s shoulder to cry on it’s you – you’re closer to him than any of us.” Scott took a long, deep breath and thought about it. Nothing could get any worse, except Melissa potentially breaking up with him; Scott would undoubtedly be glad, but even sadder to witness Benny’s blue face because he knows how much she brings him happiness when’s with her. It’s hard to think about for Scott, but worth the smile on Benny’s face to stay plastered on there for a long time.

“Okay, fine.” He agreed finally.

\--------------------------------------

School was over and Scott played a little ball at the sandlot with Ham and Squints. After that he headed straight home to wash the sweat off his back much like the day before, and the day before that. He made himself a little more presentable and even sprayed a little of Bill’s cologne over his body like it was going to be a formal meeting with his best friend.

He headed over to the Rodriguez home and knocked on the door for it to be opened by Marisol.

“Scott, hey what are you doing here? It’s already getting dark.”

“Hey Marisol, I’m just looking for Benny. Is he here?”

“No he’s not, he’s just left to go to the sandlot.”

“Oh okay, cool. Thank you!”

“Oh wait Scott, umm … has Benny talked to you at all? About … anything?”

“No, not since the day him and Melissa had a fight at the sandlot.”

“They had a fight? Ugh I can’t stand that bitch; I don’t know what Benny sees in her.” Scott rolled his eyes over in his head with a little ‘tell me about it’ loathing for Melissa “But it’s not that, I guess, our dad’s condition is getting worse he can barely move out from his bed. The doctor says he’s getting less and less time and is hardly holding on nowadays.” Marisol looked as though she was about to shed a tear “He’s in his final stages of cancer and could be dead within a matter of weeks – a month or two at most.” Scott had an idea of how bad Benny’s struggles were at the moment, but for them to escalate so fast during these last couple of weeks was a heart-rending thought.

“I’m s-sorry to hear that,” Scott was nearly about to shed a tear himself “I’ll go see Benny now.”

\--------------------------------------

Scott raced to the sandlot with tears running down his face, burning his eyes with sorrow and heartache for Benny and his family. He reached the field in time and spotted the Latino boy’s figure – batting the ball and then running to grab it, only to repeat the same thing again and again. Scott sprinted with all his energy towards Benny, almost completely breaking down when he reached him from behind and wrapped his arms around his stomach squeezing him tightly.

“Smalls? What are you-”

“Why didn’t you say anything Benny?!” cried Scott “Why didn’t you tell me you’re going through such a hard time and you didn’t even bother to tell me! ‘Me’! Your best friend!” He finally let go so Benny could turn around to face him “Instead of avoiding your friends who care about you – who you can tell anything and everything to – why don’t you just tell us like a normal person and not hold every damn feeling inside!” Benny’s eyes were tearing up and his breath became hotter to exhale “You call us your brothers but you can’t even let us share your pain! If you’re sad about your dad dying then cry! If you’re angry at Melissa for insulting baseball you yell! And if she gives you the ultimatum of choosing either me or her, you choose her!” Benny couldn’t believe his ears when he literally heard Scott just make him pick his girlfriend over him.

“Scott I would n-never-”

“I know how much she makes you happy ok?! That look you always give her every time you see her, it makes your heart flutter and jump all around the place, doesn’t it?” Benny was still speechless and crying “And when you hear her speak, it’s like the most beautiful song that plays repeatedly over and over again on the radio, you wouldn’t even consider changing the station. And … and when you kiss …” Scott sniffed his nose and finally put an end to his crying “… it’s probably the most magical thing in the entire world – like fourth of July fireworks, or getting a ball signed by the 1927 Yankees … or even something simple like catching your first baseball – all those emotions in just one kiss, that’s all it takes. I know the way you feel about her because … that’s the exact same way I feel about you.” Benny still hadn’t said anything, and probably never will to him now so Scott thought. But he wasn’t sure what possessed him to confess his feelings to Benny, and now their friendship was most likely destroyed because of that “I understand if you don’t want to speak to me anymore. I’ll avoid you in school a-and not come to the sandlot from now on but, this is something I just can’t keep to myself any longer. I’m tired Benny. I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable so … I’ll leave now.”

Scott slowly turned around to the direction of his home and started walking, but unexpectedly he felt a hand grab his arm, keeping him from walking any further. He looked back and realised it to be Benny holding him back. Eventually the space between them became lesser as he moved in coming face to face with Scott, and before either of them knew it, Benny leaned in quickly to kiss Scott on his soft, fragile lips.

\--------------------------------------

Benny and his lover climbed into Scott’s bedroom through the window and simply couldn’t hold in the urge to strip each other naked of their clothes. While they locked their lips together attempting to overpower each other, Scott unbuttoned Benny’s jersey as rapidly as he could, pulling them off and throwing them to the floor. He caressed Benny’s chest with his hands making their way up to his face and stroking his cheeks up and down, left then right.

Then Scott slowly moved his lips away from his, pecking the corner of Benny’s mouth and across his cheek where he eventually sucked fervently down on his neck. Benny moaned as he gave into Scott’s intense seduction while at the same time pulling off his shirt and then reaching to undo the younger’s belt buckle, Scott also doing the same.

He lay the Latino boy roughly on the bed where he practically pinned him down; going back to sucking on his lower lip then brushing his lips down along his chin, pecking his Adams apple a few times and then further along down Benny’s appealingly defined abs. Benny gulped nervously looking up to where Scott was about to pull off his underwear; he tugged them down using his teeth and out popped the Latino’s hard, erected length.

Scott couldn’t believe it; just this morning he was only titled Benny’s best friend, but tonight they flew way beyond past that point. His eyes met Benny’s – the older boy’s breathing was growing heavier the longer they stared at each other. Scott began firmly grasping Benny’s length at the base and stroked upwards to the tip; Benny’s heavy breathing became less anxious, and soon they turned into moans. The younger stroked him slowly and tenderly, gazing at his length with amazement and curiosity, leaning forward and then opening his mouth to fit it inside.

Benny scratched and grasped the bed sheets as he turned his gaze towards Scott now sucking on him. His hands gradually moved along the bed to grab him by his head – pressing him down for a few moments biting his lip and shutting his eyes tightly, and then back up where his mouth opened wide to groan.  
Scott’s head bobbed up and down for a few minutes, licking the head and then crawling back up to Benny’s lips as they locked together once again. Benny’s hands stroked the younger’s body down beside to his hips in which he finally gained control turning him over and topping Scott. He caressed the younger’s shoulder blade gently while Scott stroked Benny’s hair back eyeing each other while doing so. This time Benny gave him a few short kisses on his body as he moved down along it; it both surprised and turned him on even more because he had never really seen Scott shirtless – for a geek, he was still pretty toned.

Anyhow, Benny grabbed a hold of his jeans pulling them down slowly off his legs, and as he did so he gave little, loving pecks while brushing his lips along them going down lower until pulling them off completely. The Latino boy rubbed his hands along Scott’s naked legs, spreading them and giving short kisses making his way in between his thighs. Scott’s back arched as Benny started sucking on him; pulling his hair roughly and moaning in excitement as loud as he’d wanted since both his parents were out of town for a few days.

Benny stroked and sucked his length for a good few minutes before sliding two fingers into him slowly. This time Scott had been the one breathing heavily and almost twitching his head as he went in deeper. It hurt a little at first, but insisted Benny to keep going hoping the pain would go away soon. The older licked his lips then bit them, watching as his fingers insert themselves inside his cute lover, wherein he dipped his head forward to let his tongue sweep across and inside Scott’s hole. There it went exploring all its spots and spaces, trying to reach inside deeper and deeper every time he went in.

“P-put it in me Benny.” He looked at the older boy pleadingly “I want you in me.” Benny crawled up to Scott’s face holding their stare, then leaning in to kiss him intensely while guiding his length into his lover. At first Scott moaned in pain, making Benny put it in slower and more gently. As his hole consumed the Latino’s length down to its base, Benny closed his eyes, mouth dropping down and letting out a fantastic groan. Never had he felt so alive and buzzing to the point where he lost total control over his sexual instincts, and let it take over absolutely. He thrust as far forward as he could trying to get deeper inside Scott, then back out only to push it in again with hopes of never letting this feeling end.

Benny started to move faster and faster, this time with no regard for Scott’s wellbeing – all he thought about now was how good it felt to be inside him. Soon Benny wrapped his arms around the younger’s head, closing the space between the two while Scott in turn enveloped his around Benny’s waist. He caressed his back all over and could already feel sweat emerging as his lover put in more effort to thrust himself deeper inside.

Finally, after several minutes of the numb feeling his hole endured, Benny reached his g-spot thus moaning him to go even faster. Scott scratched his back and exhaled with struggle, breathing down Benny’s ear and neck.

“Scott I’m … I’m gonna-”

“I know, me too.” They turned to gaze each other as they were both nearing their powerful climax. The sweat from Benny’s forehead gradually dripped down to his chin, and then dropped onto Scott’s bare chest. This was a moment never conceived imaginable by either of them; Scott didn’t think he would ever get the chance to have the Latino all to himself, nor did Benny realise he carried such fiery and lustful emotions for the latter. Anyhow, the two ultimately intertwined their fingers grabbing a firm hold of each other’s hands. Their final sexual vigour was about to become undone as Benny pushed in and out with the last and best of whatever energy he had left. He moaned loudly through the grinding of his teeth and soon ejaculated excitedly inside Scott – semen overflowing in his once virgin hole leaving the younger depleted and tired as he too came simultaneously with his lover.

Benny puffed and drew breath when after some time he dropped his sweaty body on top of Scott’s, laying his head on his chest and panting just as much as the other. The younger’s arms made their way around to envelop Benny – one arm wrapped around his head stroking his hair, and the other skimming his back.

“Smalls.” Benny spoke still out of breath.

“Yeah?” The older lifted his head to look directly up at Scott.

“That … was amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise ... they had sex :P anyways I wanted to move the mpreg part of this story along so I decided to put it in this chapter. THEREFORE the drama doesn't end here, tune in next time for the next chapter :D


	5. Bed Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny and Scott lay in bed, thinking about where to go from now.

The two continued to lay under the bed sheets still naked and staring up at the ceiling, with Benny placing his arm around Scott’s head keeping each other close and warm. Neither of them still couldn’t get over what they had just done, and moreover pondered the thought of where they’d go from here.

“Smalls.”

“Hm?” They whispered back and forth.

“What … ‘are’ we now?”

“I … I don’t know. To be honest I wasn’t expecting this, ever.”

“I know.” Benny let out a huge sigh.

“So what do we tell the guys?”

“What?” They both stared at each other in confusion “Scott, I don’t think we should be telling anybody anything.” Scott wriggled out of the cocoon of his lover’s arm to lean on his side, coming face to face with Benny “Look Smalls, I’ll be honest with you; I don’t know what came over me to kiss you back at the sandlot. I’m just ‘really’ confused and at the moment I don’t even know how to look at you right now.”

“You don’t know how to look at me?”

“That’s not what I meant. It’s just … we’ve been best friends for seven summers and to get to … ‘this’, it’s overwhelming.”

“So, what? You don’t want to be best friends anymore?”

“I’m not saying that Smalls, I just don’t want anyone finding out about us yet, at least not now. These feelings I have for you, they’re new and I’m just not sure how to process them.” Benny exhaled deeply “I’m not ready for the world to see me as a …”

“… a queer?” Benny turned his gaze away from Scott and then back up to the ceiling “A gay?”

“I’m not gay.” He quickly interjected “I mean, what we did was … it was done in a weak moment for both of us. I’m ‘not’ gay.”

“We just had sex! It was probably one of the most amazing things to ever happen to me and now you’re telling me you’re ‘not’ gay?!”

‘I’m not, Smalls! I’m not a … fag.”

“Well I am. I know my feelings as clearly as I see you now – I know how I’ve always felt about you since the minute I started liking you Benny. Face it, you’re gay.”

“I’m … bi.” The room fell silent for several moments.

“Well you know what? You can go find yourself some bi friends, eat bi lunch together, talk about all your bi feelings and just be bi for the rest of your life because I’m gay.”

“No, you’re not. You’re bi … like me.” Scott shook his head rolling his eyes, turning his whole body around and pulling the sheets up to cover his bare body. Benny scoffed dropping his head on the pillow to stare into the space of nothingness above, clenching his fists tight and trying to choose his next words carefully.

Slowly he turned to spoon Scott and wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist attempting to reassure him.

“Scott? I’m sorry.” He continued to stay silent “Scott please, talk to me. I guess … I’m a little attracted to you.”

“A ‘little’?”

“Ok … ‘a lot’. But, this morning, or I guess you could say a few days ago, I was madly head over heels for Melissa White but now, the whole game’s changed.” Scott turned his body around to face Benny once more, entangling his fingers with the latter’s.

“Benny, I get that these feelings are all so new to you, and it’s gotten you super confused. I get that you don’t want to come out of the closet just yet, or maybe never will. But I want you to stop lying to yourself and take it like a man; I don’t want to be a fag either Benny, but it’s what I am. It’s ‘who’ I am.” The older stroked the cute boy’s cheek, cupping one side and then leaning in closer to plant a gentle, warm kiss on him.


	6. Chaos & Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In spite of the flaming night Benny and Scott shared together, the older boy still can't stop thinking about Melissa. So, who will he choose?

“Benny!” Ham and Kenny waved to the Latino boy and his secret lover as they hopped on board the bus. They patted his back and congratulated Smalls for making him return to the comfort of their friendship circle. When they reached Squints’ and Melissa White’s stop, Benny eyed his semi-former girlfriend as she took a seat three rows down from him; he knew she was still angry with him as she didn’t want herself or Benny to be anywhere near his apparently ‘reject friends’.

Scott noticed him gazing at the girl and slowly his smile began to fade away; he knew very well the older’s feelings for Melissa still remained at heart, and in turn that shattered a piece of his own. The rest of the guys started to notice and patted him on the back reassuring him.

“Hey come on Benny!” Ham spoke “You don’t need her.”

“Yeah Benny man forget it, if your dream girl doesn’t like baseball then she’s clearly not your dream girl.” Kenny agreed.

“Yeah. Right.” Benny looked down, fidgeting with his fingers and barely paying attention to any of his friends. Scott’s mind began to wonder – perhaps Benny was right; what they did was just a moment of weakness and they weren’t even thinking straight. Had Benny’s father been okay, and Melissa had her way, he never would’ve kissed him at the sandlot.

\--------------------------------------

“Benny,” Marisol stood at her little brother’s bedroom door “mom says to come and eat.”

“M-Marisol …” He stopped her from leaving.

“Yeah?”

“I have something I need to tell you.” He sat her down on his bed, closing the door and then paced back and forth trying to figure out a way of breaking down his secret to her “Umm … you know Scott, right?”

“I’m not a blockhead Benny, just tell me what’s up.” A momentary pause occurred right before speaking his heart out to his sister.

“I … I think I like Scott.” She raised an eyebrow puzzled “I mean … ‘like’ like him.”

“O-oh. Right.” Marisol tried searching for her words before they left her tongue absolutely “S-Scott Smalls? Your best friend Scott Smalls? The one who’s living right on the opposite side of the street – ‘that’ Scott Smalls?” Benny nodded without speaking a word “Wow. Whenever I said there’s somebody else better for you out there I never would’ve imagined … Scott.”

“Yeah. Me too.” Benny let out a huge sigh and took a seat next to Marisol, dropping his head into both palms of his hands.

“Benny … is this why you’ve been acting so weird lately? Because you think you like him? Have you even told him how you feel?”

“Actually … Scott confessed to me first, that night he came looking for me at the sandlot.”

“Oh.”

“… And then … I kissed him.”

“… Oh. So then … you like him, and he likes you.” Marisol grinned a little “Well then what the hell’s the problem?”

“I still like Melissa.” His sister’s smile faded away as she slouched in annoyed disbelief.

“You’ve got to be kidding me Benny. That bitch? After she insulted your love for baseball and tries to run the relationship her way?”

“How did you kn-”

“Ham told me. But that’s the thing I don’t get about you Benny – there’s really not much of an option; one treats you and your interests like dirt, and the other sincerely likes you as a person.”

“Yeah. But choosing the latter’s going to get me into some serious shit.”

“And who the hell cares?!” Marisol spoke now with a fiercely dominant tone “It’s the 60s Benny! Times are changing, and for those who are living in the past, well that’s their problem. Black people have even just been given the right to vote for god’s sakes!”

“Well I’m not black! And this isn’t even about voting! This is about me being a fag.” His eyes were burning up with tears and couldn’t keep a hold of himself together. Marisol pulled her little brother in close to her chest, his tears wetting her shirt while she gently rubbed his back attempting comfort him “And what if dad finds out Marisol? No, I’m never going to tell him, not like this – not when he’s barely holding on with the help of tubes up his nose.” He sniffled.

“Oh Benny. You think dad cares about the fact that you like Scott and not girls? Because if you do, then you obviously don’t know him as well as the rest of us do.” Marisol grabbed his arms and backed him away a little so they could speak eye to eye “Look Benny, we don’t have much time left with him; he could be gone tonight, tomorrow, next week or the week after, you remember what the doctor said. But don’t you think you at least owe him the truth to know you? ‘All’ of you Benny – right from your perfections down to your faults.” She wiped away his tears “And as for the rest of the world, well it can only handle so much change at a time. I mean the voice of women wasn’t even recognised almost 50 years ago, nowadays you see more black people being able to walk freely along the street without little snide remarks being made. And as for you little brother, something great will happen for you – maybe not now but, soon. I can feel it. And until then I guess I’ll have to be your overprotective big sister who loves you very much.” She pushed her cheeks against his and both ended up chuckling on his bed, hugging each other one last time.

“Thanks Marisol, I knew I could count on you.”

“And you always can. Now come on, I’m hungry and mom wants us at the table now.”

\--------------------------------------

Scott and Kenny sat in one of the secluded aisles of the library helping each other out with their physics assignment due in a couple of days. It wasn’t just Kenny, but for Ham, Squints and Benny, Scott was their go-to guy for all things beyond human comprehension – well beyond their human comprehension of baseball anyway.  
But at the moment, his head wasn’t all in the right place to focus well on what they were studying. Scott couldn’t get the image of Benny continually staring at his supposed one true love the beautiful Melissa White. He only had the most incredible night of his life a few days ago, but then to see his lover gaze in another direction ached his heart – that damn Melissa White just taking it all right out from under him.

“So,” Kenny spoke confused while Scott barely paid attention “if a baseball is flying through the air, it’s said to have sound energy by fact of it being in motion relative to the ground? Yes?”

“Yeah.” He replied monotonously.

“No.”

“What?”

“No. If a baseball is flying through the air, it’s said to have ‘kinetic’ energy, not sound energy.” Kenny corrected the supposedly genius Scott Smalls.

“Oh, sorry umm … w-what page are we on?”

“Seven.” Scott quickly tried to find it while Kenny watched in a daze wondering what was up with him, until he decided to close both their books and set them aside “Ok, what’s wrong?”

“What do you mean?”

“What do I mean ‘what do I mean’? Something’s obviously not right with you so tell me.”

“It’s … nothing really.” Scott turned his sight away from his friend and exhaled a glum outbreath.

“You’re in love with Benny aren’t you?” Quickly, his attention switched back on and Scott would naturally deny it with a series of stuttering words and gibber “Don’t give me that man I’ve seen the way you look at him, I’ve seen it for years.”

“Well, why didn’t you say anything?” Kenny shrugged his shoulders.

“It just didn’t seem like my business I guess. Have you told him how you feel?”

“Actually, I did.” Both of Kenny’s eyebrows rose in surprise “H-he kissed me after that.”

“Oh man! Benny and Scott! Scott and Benny!”

“Shh! Shut up someone will hear you!” He whispered irritably.

“Damn! So you guys are like, what, boyfriends?” Scott shook his head “Then …”

“I don’t know ‘what’ we are Kenny. But one thing is for sure, he’s still in love with Melissa White.”

“Seriously?” He replied abhorred.

“Yeah. Who could blame him though right? Melissa – she’s the whole package Kenny – a smart, beautiful, all-American girl. How can I compete with that?” He scoffed at himself “Why have a queer life and be hated on for the rest of your life, when you can have a goddess and be praised for it everywhere you go.”

“Man you’ve got to base up Smalls and face it like a man.” At that moment, Ham walked into their secluded, little aisle and sat next to Kenny unaware of what exactly they were talking about, but still agreeing with everything he said “You’ve got to get your balls together Scott and quit feeling sorry for yourself.”

“Yeah stop feeling sorry for yourself!” Ham supported ferociously.

“You’re a warrior Scott! You should be ready to fight for what you want, whenever you want!”

“Whenever you want! Yeah!” Ham continued to repeat Kenny’s words empowered, still unbeknownst of their conversation topic.

“You were here first! You’re territorial! That means you’re not going to hand your territory to someone else are you?! Are you?!

“It’s all about territory Smalls!”

“Now you get up out of here and fight for the one you love Scott! Go and tell Benny you love him!”

“Yeah tell him you lov-, wait what?” Ham looked at the both of them bamboozled.

“Come on Scott get off your ass and tell Benny you’re in love with him, and that you’re not easily going to lose to Melissa!” Ham tugged on Kenny’s shirt trying to process what had just been said.

“K-Kenny, what’s happening? Is Scott ga-”

“Hey guys.” A familiar voice spoke out at the end of the secluded aisle, of course it was none other than Benny “Do you mind if I talk to Smalls … in private? Please?”

“Yeah sure.” Kenny quickly grabbed his books and tried dragging a stammering Ham away from the two.

“S-Smalls … I … wab, idunjgk, sebsdlfns …”

“Come on Ham.” Kenny rolled his eyes as he pulled Ham away by his shirt.

“Anyways …” Benny was a little confused as to Ham’s awkward and faltering speech “Can we talk?”

“Benny, I honestly don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?” Scott took in a deep breath before answering.

“Let’s just … not do this.”

“This whole secret boyfriend thing?”

“No I mean, us being friends.” Benny couldn’t believe his ears “I think what we did a few days ago was a mistake, and I’m sorry for putting you in this position, I never intended to do that. But, how can I sit by and be your ‘secret boyfriend’ when your eyes are still so fixated on Melissa?” The other couldn’t say anything, because it was true – he still did have feelings for Melissa, but also for Scott especially “I still see you stealing glances of her whenever we’re on the bus, or in the hallway, or in English class. The truth is as I’ve come to realise it, is that you’d be happier with her, and I can’t stand to see you unhappy because of me. So it’s best if we just let each other go, right?”

Benny didn’t want him to say anymore and began shaking his head, disagreeing with everything he was saying.

“No, no that’s not true Scott don’t say that.” He cornered the younger boy, leaning both hands against the shelf and obstructing his ways of leaving “Don’t do this to me Scott. Yes I like Melissa but I can’t lose you please.” Both of them started tearing up.

“I can’t do this Benny! What kind of person do you take me for? A dirty, little secret you’re ashamed of revealing? Because that makes me feel like a lesser being! So just please leave me alone now!” Benny grabbed a hold of his arms and leaned in closer to kiss him fervently, his tongue penetrating through the cute boy’s lips and licking the roof of his mouth. Both caressed each other’s upper body, hands brushing down along their hips and across their backs.

“I knew it.” A female voice spoke suddenly frightening the two out of their passionate kiss, and of course it had to be Melissa of all people. She scoffed walking away from the aisle, trying to get away from it all.

“Melissa? Melissa wait!” Benny let go of Scott and ran after her, attempting to by some miracle win her back and make her ignore the ‘little’ fling he and his lover just had “Melissa please stop! That wasn’t anything!” Scott could hear his voice as it faded off into the distance; for Benny to leave him there like that gave him a feeling of worthlessness, like he had chosen her over him. “Would please stop? Scott means nothing to me! Nothing!” These were the final, irrevocable words Scott heard Benny speak as his voice disappeared completely.

All of a sudden his eyes grew hot, burning with sensation as tears streamed along his face; he felt like he wanted to collapse there and then and couldn’t hear anything after that – just Benny’s last words echoing over and over in his head. Ham and Kenny approached the younger boy slowly, attempting to comfort him seeing as how they eavesdropped on their whole conversation.

“Smalls? Scott?” Ham squeezed his shoulder.

“Scott? Are you okay?”

“I … I … I think I’m going to go home now.”

“We’ll take you man.” Kenny suggested as they both tried helping him up. His body was oddly behaving like jelly as he couldn’t even stand on his own two feet. Ham and Kenny put each of his arms around their shoulders with an attempt to carry him, until abruptly vomited on the library floor feeling queasy and undoubtedly unwell.

“Wow. I’ve never seen a heartbreak this bad.” Ham whispered to Kenny.

“Shh! Shut up man!”


	7. Down Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole world has unexpectedly darkened and everything in sight seems to have changed to grey - grey houses, grey mailboxes, grey baseballs, and grey times.

A week passed by and every day Benny would try to find Scott at school, but every time he did Scott would in turn spot him in attempts of avoiding him cunningly. If not at school, he would expect to see him running in ready to play ball at the sandlot with the four, of course he wouldn’t show up. And after their game he would head over to his house knocking on the door when it was now usually opened by his mom or Bill telling him the exact same thing – that he was busy doing homework, or sick, or some other lame excuse Benny knew was a lie.

*FLASHBACK TO A WEEK AGO*

“Melissa you would please just stop and let me explain?!” Benny finally caught up to her as he came running down the stairs.

“Fine! Go ahead! Explain yourself!”

“It’s really not what it looks like!”

“Don’t lie to me Benny! You were doing what? There was something on his lip and so you got it off using your mouth?!”

“Melissa, I’m ‘not’ gay!”

“Oh quit kidding yourself Benny. You know I can’t believe Tammy and Rachel were right about you – about the fact that you care way more about that nerd Scott than you do about me; I guess they’re beyond right. Consider us officially over Benjamin Franklin Rodriguez, because I never want to speak to your lying, pig face again!” Melissa walked off leaving Benny behind in disbelief.

Yet little did he know, right above the staircase stood Ham and Kenny carrying a nearly unconscious Smalls toward the exit as they heard everything going on below.  
“Come on man let’s just take him to the nurse’s office.” Kenny instructed Ham quietly.

*FLASHBACK ENDED*

\--------------------------------------

Ever since the day things hadn’t gone so well with Scott and Benny, Scott had been feeling drained; not just mentally but physically as well. His body ached several times during the day, the first thing he would do in the morning would be to go and throw up in the bathroom, and now he was always craving ice cream oddly enough.

And so his mother would just make him stay home and lie in bed all day, entertaining himself with books, his childhood erector play set, throwing the ball up and down and whatever else he could find to keep his mind out of boredom. But what he really wanted most of all was to get out into the sun and back into the sandlot, but of course he couldn’t do that – not with how things went down between him and Benny.

He missed the older boy, but knew nothing good could come out of loving a guy like that; with his words echoing repeatedly in his head ‘he doesn’t mean ‘anything’ to me’ just tormented his heart a little more. He knew Benny came by daily after a usual game at the sandlot to hand Scott his homework and assignments, but really he just wanted an excuse to go see him already with him being absent at school and at the sandlot for a week now. But Scott strictly told his mom to not let him in, though he didn’t say why to her.

One afternoon, Squints, Ham and Kenny came knocking by his bedroom window gesturing him to open up. All three climbed in and greeted the sick boy as though he had been quarantined from leaving the house.

“Guys! What are you doing here?”

“Checking up on you dummy!” Ham retorted.

“Yeah Smalls! Why haven’t you been coming to school?!” Squints interrogated.

“Things at the sandlot haven’t been the same without you man, and besides, Benny’s the one that called the game off today.” Kenny informed.

“And Benny ‘never’ calls a game off unless it’s really important.”

“Look Smalls,” Ham placed a hand on Scott’s shoulder “what Benny said was wrong; he didn’t really mean to say it! You know how things are with him right now – his father’s sick, he’s dating a she-devil … ‘was’ dating a she-devil-”

“And now I’ve turned him into a complete faggot – which is all my fault because if I hadn’t confessed my feelings to him, Melissa would’ve never broken up with him and he wouldn’t have to struggle with the whole questioning of his sexuality.”

“That’s not true Smalls.” Kenny disagreed.

“Yeah, I mean they were bound to break up anyway – they didn’t really seem that compatible.” Squints claimed.

“Well it doesn’t matter, because now I know where his heart truly lies – and it’s not with me.”

“Look, Scott-”

“No Ham! I feel nothing but misery when I’m with him! When he says he wants me, he’ll also want Melissa too! I refuse to share Benny with anyone I won’t! And to hear him say it out loud that I mean ‘nothing’ to him … that’s the line, and there’s no going back now.”

“Smalls it was just something said in the heat of the mome-”

“No. It’s not. I guess I deserve it anyway. I mean I wanted him so badly, but now that I got my wish it’s … not all it cracked up to be.” His nose bled all of a sudden.

“S-Smalls your nose …” Squints pointed out. Scott lightly touched his upper lips to find blood drooping down slowly; his head began to spin and before either of them knew it he collapsed to the floor with all of them shouting his name to wake him up.


	8. Just One 'Yeah'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sandlot gang get a shocking surprise from an old friend.

Benny sat alone in the dugout of the sandlot, rubbing the seaming of the baseball and thinking about what he said right before leaving Scott in the library. ‘He ‘must’ of heard me’ Benny thought to himself, as he knew exactly how loud his voice projected across the room when he ran after Melissa. At this point he wasn’t even sure if he really even liked her, only the joyful memories of Scott when they were together over the years ran through his head.

“We thought we might find you here.” Benny looked up to find Ham, Squints and Kenny approaching him towards the dugout, however a somewhat familiar figure stood behind them “We brought someone.” The three dissipated and emerging from behind them was a now unrecognisably tall, broad-shouldered and almost brawny Alan McClennan – Yeah-Yeah.

“Hiya Benny.” The Latino boy stood up in total surprise, approaching closer to the once short and skinny Yeah-Yeah, finding him a tad bit taller than Benny “Boy, I sure have outgrown you huh?”

“Yeah-Yeah?”

“Haha, you know no-one’s really called me that since I left this place?” Benny smiled and the two quickly embraced each other, with all five of them chuckling in joy and elation.

After a while of catching up, they all sat together underneath the shelter of the dugout from the heating sun. Ham ran all the way to his house to grab the cooler full of cokes and soon returned to toast to Yeah-Yeah’s return.

“How’s military school been treating you Yeah-Yeah?” Squints questioned.

“Still running like a duck man?” Benny teased.

“Guys! One at a time please! Haha, but yeah it’s … it’s pretty alright. I mean, it was hard getting used to of course with strict rules and all cos, you know what I was like back then?” They all nodded in agreement “But over time I guess I adjusted well, made new friends – none of them like you guys of course, and pretty soon I lost my repetitive use of ‘yeah-yeah’s’ in a sentence.”

“Oh come on man, you can’t just ‘lose’ your ‘yeah-yeah’s’, it’s who you are.” He chortled.

“Nah man, it’s true. It’s just the one ‘yeah’ now.” The four expressed a little disappointment – they were glad to have their prodigal friend return to the circle, but soon they began to realise how much time had passed and how long a time can change a person. Yeah-Yeah had grown; not just grown, but matured – if there was one thing the group was holding onto it was the past. In all honesty, for those who remained back at the neighbourhood and the sandlot, it was what they clung onto the most, especially Benny.

None of them really saw life beyond the sandlot and it was what scared them the most – change was what they feared, and Yeah-Yeah was living proof of that. Who knew what adult life could bring them, what it can do to you in the future and how it can twist and turn you into something far from your childhood years. As each of them aged just a little more day after day, the more they came to realise high school and their time at their sandlot was not forever. Pretty soon it would be empty, future children would take control of the grounds, much like them when they discovered their love for baseball. But most of all, they grew scared of how everyone would just slowly drift away entirely, and maybe even forget each other once they became full-sized, established, matured, suit-wearing, boring adults with fancy shoes and bills to pay.

“Ok,” Yeah-Yeah broke the saddened silence, placing his coke on the bench beside him “I’m guessing you guys assumed that if I were to come back, you’d expect me to be this undersized, slim boy still with a high voice and spoke ‘yeah-yeah’ in every sentence?” None of them really responded, because his deduction was true in every way “Guys, people change. I’m sorry I’m not the little Yeah-Yeah you were remember from years ago but, I’m still the same person.” The four couldn’t really deem that to be spot-on “Look, from what I see you guys still cling onto the past, I get that. And as much as I’d hate to say it, you have to move on.” Immediately Benny stood up from his seat to confront the taller boy’s words.

“Move on? How can I move on Yeah-Yeah? I’ve known this place since the day my dad first brought me here to teach me how to play baseball! There isn’t a day I can’t remember not coming here after school, at night, early in the morning – I can’t just ‘move’ on and get it out of my system cos it’s a part of me!”

“Benny I know it is!” He responded standing up “Baseball is life – you live by that and I get it. It’s hard, I know. And you’re afraid.” Benny looked up to meet his companion’s eyes, ready to hear him out “You’re afraid of change – all of you; that when you separate, when you leave school and one by one you’re off to some place far away from the sandlot, that the next time you pick up a baseball it won’t ever be the same. Because it won’t be. But the truth is, you’ve all got to stop worrying about what’s out there in the world beyond this sandlot, because really the world has so much to offer. You’re scared that when you leave this place and each other, some big part of you will just die out and things will never be the same. But that won’t happen, because wherever you go, and whatever you do, the sandlot will always be a part of you no matter what.” Benny began to calm down and both took a seat next to each other.

“I’m … I’m sorry man I just … I don’t want to grow up a-and wear these big suits and leather shoes, work in an office and just be grey for the rest of my life. That’s just not me man.” The four nodded in agreement.

“That’s true but, who says you have to? Like I said, the world has so much to offer; you can do whatever you want to Benny – all of you guys can do whatever you want to. If you want to be a professional ball player man you go ahead and do it. If you dream of, I don’t know, marrying Wendy Peffercorn then do it, no-one’s stopping you.” Squints and the rest chuckled “Just know that the only thing stopping you guys are yourselves man; your hopes will only take you as far as you want them to.”

“Well then what do you want to do Yeah-Yeah?” Benny asked curiously.

“”Me? Hmm … I plan to serve in the army but straight after that, I don’t really know.” He threw the ball up in the air a few times before answering “I guess I’ll just see where the wind takes me. You know me.” Yeah-Yeah sniggered a little.

“Well at least you still have your unpredictability.” All five laughed as Benny hooked his arm around the taller boy messing up his hair with his knuckles.

“Jeez Benny stop!” Yeah-Yeah struggled to wriggle out of the older’s grasp. Until from a distance, Benny could stop a familiar figure running across the field.

“Marisol?” He whispered to himself. She came running down with tears and sweat dripping along her face.

“Benny! I-it’s dad …” His joyous grin began to grow faint and disappear.


	9. Sullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny is surrounded by none other than a mirthless atmosphere, somber moods and dismal people during the day of his father's wake.

The whole world turned entirely dark without notice; the sandlot fell silent and absolutely no sight of a baseball soared freely through the winds. As Benny walked through the rooms of his house filled with people dressed in black and sorrow, nothing seemed to lift the mirthlessness of the atmosphere.

He loomed closer towards the open casket to find the lifeless body of his father, lying in stillness. He shed no tears on the day of the wake, because at this point he was all cried out; if anything he was left speechless and without emotion. Eventually he left the grieving house to walk out and sit on the gutter with his head dropped into both palms, thinking over to the last moments he could get with his father.

*FLASHBACK TO 6 DAYS AGO*

Benny sprinted through the front door and straight into his parents’ bedroom, where he found his mom sitting beside her dying husband on the bed holding his hand. Slowly he approached the two and discerned how much his father tried to desperately cling onto whatever life he had left.

“Come here Benny.” His mother gestured him to come closer. Benny kneeled down next to the bed and strangely enough couldn’t seem to get a breath out to talk to his father.

“D-dad I …”

“Son,” he breathed heavily struggling to speak “your mom and Marisol … they tell me … they tell me how down you’ve been … these … these last couple of w-weeks”

“I know dad … but I-”

“I know you like Scott, Benny.” Both started streaming tears down their faces.

“B-but how did you …”

“I know everything son … also … do you know how thin these walls are?” Benny snickered a little “You can hear everything in this house … but your mom … your mom liked it so much we bought it … cheap thing.”

“Oh hush up honey.” It was funny so Benny thought, even at a time like this his parents could still find a way to joke around; that was the kind of love he wanted to have.

“But Benny … don’t think for a s-second … that I’m going to die of heartbreak … just because you like Scott.” Soon the sandlot group caught up and stood by the bedroom door, witnessing the Rodriguez family grieving for their own “The only thing … that I want … is for you and Marisol t-to … to find someone you love … and they love you back … And now I … I know you have son … and now I can go in peace … knowing you have.”

“Dad,” Benny’s voice broke as he spoke “did I ever mention I have the most amazing father in the whole world? And that I’m so sorry for taking you for granted I’m …”

“You haven’t son … if anything you’ve made an old man proud … I’m proud of you Benny … from the moment you were born … when you could pick up a baseball … when you hit your first homerun … I was proud then and … I’m proud now.” Mr Rodriguez looked towards the door and spotted the sandlot group standing by, weeping at the sight of Benny’s dad nearing death “You’ve got good friends son …”

“I know dad.”

“Den … Denunez …”

“Yes? S-sir?” Kenny sobbed.

“Your pitching is really something … you look after that talented arm of yours.” He smiled back “Michael Palledorous …”

“Sir?” Squints answered.

“Any luck with that Peffercorn dame?” He snickered then shook his head “Don’t worry about kid … she’ll come around.” Mr Rodriguez then turned his attention to Yeah-Yeah “Alan McClennan …”

“Hey sir.”

“My have you grown.” The tall boy grinned a little “Still arousing trouble?”

“No Mr Rodriguez.”

“That’s good.” He beamed back, and then peered over to Ham “Hamilton Porter.” He took his cap off, standing firmly and straight expecting a compliment “… lay off the s’mores yeah?” Ham’s smile disappeared for a few moments as the others giggled a little, until it returned beaming back to Benny’s dad.

“Sure thing Mr Rodriguez.”

“Benny … where’s Scott?” The Latino boy sniffled before answering.

“Things aren’t going well between me and him at the moment.” His father raised an eyebrow “But it was my fault, I’ve kind of been a jerk lately.”

“Well then … you’ll need to fix it … won’t you?” Benny nodded “I’ve seen how he looks at you … and a look like that … comes around only once in a lifetime son … once in a … once …” Slowly, the grip of his father’s hand started to loosen more and more, with his head resting back onto the pillow and closing his eyes shut, without a breath left to exhale.

The room that day was overflowed with grief; shirts dampened with tears, knees dropped to the ground, and wailing that could be heard outside the home. 

*FLASHBACK ENDED*

Benny continued to sit on the gutter, staring at Scott’s house and wondering whether or not he should approach the front door. He wasn’t sure if Scott knew about his father’s passing. ‘Probably not’ he thought to himself, otherwise his parents would have already come to see their family.

“Benny.” Yeah-Yeah drew near and sat down beside the older boy, followed by Ham, Squints and Kenny “You’re gonna get dirt on your suit.” He shrugged in response “Are you alright man?”

“I don’t know.” Yeah-Yeah looked over to the direction Benny gazed at and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You miss Smalls don’t you?” He nodded and sighed “Then why don’t you go after him?” Ham, Squints and Kenny gave each other strange doubtful looks.

“I can’t go back Yeah-Yeah, not after what I said in the library – he’s never going to forgive me.”

“How do you know?”

“I just know. If you were there you’d understand – I left him behind like a piece of trash while running after Melissa, and practically screamed out that he meant ‘nothing’ to me. If you were in his position, how do you think you’d feel?” Yeah-Yeah took his gaze away from Benny and down towards his shoes “Exactly. There’s no going back from that.”

“Well of course there isn’t. I mean, from here there’s only one direction you can go – and that’s forward. Benny you obviously can’t go back in time to fix the past but, you can fix them ‘now’ while you still have a chance.” Benny looked over to the taller boy “You should do it now before it’s too late.” Ham, Squints and Kenny’s doubtful looks grew more intense as they eyed each other.

“I think …” Benny whispered “I think I love Scott, Yeah-Yeah.” This was the first time anyone had ever heard Benjamin Franklin Rodriguez proclaim his ‘love’ for someone else. Even when he was dating with Melissa White, his attraction to her would be closely described as a mutual like, head over heels, spellbound, captivated, allured, dazzled or enticed, but never ‘in love’.

“Then go get him.” Yeah-Yeah gestured him to head over quickly. Benny then stood up flat on his feet, took his first few steps slowly and before he knew it he was on his way to knock on Scott’s front door.

“Yeah-Yeah you idiot!” Ham, Kenny, and Squints muttered to the taller boy as they all followed behind Benny.

“You’ve done it this time!”

“What?” Yeah-Yeah grew puzzled “What is it?”

“Damn it!” Ham raked his face “What are we gonna do?! Hey Benny!” He began to shout “A-are you sure you want to do that?!”

“Yeah Benny man! He could be sleeping a-and we wouldn’t want to disturb him, you know?” Kenny attempted to stop him from walking further, only to be ignored.

“Know what?” Yeah-Yeah raised an eyebrow to the three “What are you guys talking about?!”

“It’s Scott, he’s not-”

“Shh! Shut up he’s gonna hear you!” Before either of the three could explain, Benny was already so close to the door and ready to knock. He fixed his suit up and brushed his hair back, reaching his hand up and about to knock, until surprisingly an unfamiliar woman opened it as she was just coming out from the house.

“Ah crap.” Squints face palmed himself.

“Umm … e-excuse me ma’am but … who are you?” Benny asked confused.

“Suzy Davenport. Real Estate Agent.”

“Oh we’re in deep shit now guys.” Ham murmured.

“Real Estate Agent? What are you talking about?”

“Well, I’m selling this house.” Benny was utterly stumped and puzzled to figure out what was going on. Immediately he hurried through the front door and ignored the real estate agent’s words “Hey! You can’t go in there! Stop!” He rushed through only to find an astonishingly empty house – a lounge room with no furniture, rooms without beds, a kitchen without a refrigerator, but more importantly Scott’s bedroom without Scott “You guys shouldn’t be in here! I’m calling the police!”

“Ma’am please,” Kenny tried calming the woman down “we’ll be quick – he only lives on the opposite side of the street.” She peered back and forth to the five of them.

“Just … hurry it up.” The real estate agent stormed out the door with anger, but the guys knew it would be nothing compared to what Benny’s reaction might be.

“Benny,” Squints placed his hands up gesturing him to calm down “y-you might want to sit down.”

“Where is he?” The Latino boy began to breathe heavily.

“Benny, it’s alright, it’s okay. Just … just calm down alright?” Abruptly, Benny heatedly punched a hole in the wall now desperately trying to get answers.

“WHERE IS HE SQUINTS?!” He roared.

“Benny!” The smaller boy started to tear up “He’s … he’s gone Benny. He’s moved away. He’s gone” The older boy’s legs started to lose all feeling, trying to lean his back against the wall and sliding down helplessly feeling weak. He sat there all throughout the day, Yeah-Yeah tried comforting him at times but Benny would only ignore him in dead silence, and the remaining three just stared at each other wistfully knowing exactly what had happened to Scott Smalls.

*FLASHBACK TO ALMOST 2 WEEKS AGO* (A/N: in reference to Chapter 7)

“Smalls it was just something said in the heat of the mome-”

“No. It’s not. I guess I deserve it anyway. I mean I wanted him so badly, but now that I got my wish it’s … not all it cracked up to be.” His nose bled all of a sudden.

“S-Smalls your nose …” Squints pointed out. Scott lightly touched his upper lips to find blood drooping down slowly; his head began to spin and before either of them knew it he collapsed to the floor with all of them shouting his name to wake him up.

Both of Scott’s parents had gone out to the supermarket, and so Kenny and Squints carried him into the car while Ham warmed it up. Afterwards they drove him to the hospital in a rush, hoping the young boy would wake up, but in a wasted effort to do so. Eventually they reached the hospital and he was taken into the emergency room. The three couldn’t do anything but sit around in the waiting room – fidgeting with their hands, baseball caps, magazines or whatever they could find to work off the pressure. Finally Scott’s parents arrived panicked and panting heavily from running in.

“Hey Mrs Smalls.” Squints sighed.

“Hi Michael, where is he? Is he okay? Is he hurt?”

“Don’t worry Mrs Smalls,” Kenny attempted to calm her “he just got a nosebleed and then fell unconscious.”

“Mr and Mrs Smalls?” A doctor appeared “Hi I’m Doctor Garcia.” The couple shook hands with him.

“Oh, hi doctor. Is he okay? Is my son alright?”

“I … think you might want to follow me.” The doctor’s tone began to sound peculiar.

“Mrs Smalls, can we come?” Kenny asked.

“Can they?” She asked, and the doctor nodded. Soon they all followed him into the ward Scott stayed, heading towards his room and found him lying on the bed with tears coursing down along his cheeks.

“Scott!” The three were excited to see their poor friend, followed by his parents in a rush to embrace him tightly.

“Now … Mr and Mrs Smalls, I believe you might want to sit down for this.”

“W-what? I don’t-”

“Mom. Just please, sit down.” The five were baffled by Scott’s and the doctor’s expressions, with all of them wondering what was happening. Ham and the guys feared it could’ve been something bad – like cancer or some other terminal illness.

“Well,” The doctor spoke “I don’t exactly know how to put this but … Mr and Mrs Smalls, your son is pregnant.” All mouths but Scott’s and the doctor’s dropped open upon hearing the news.

“How … b-but …” Scott’s mom tried finding her words “th-th-that’s not possible! How can something like that even … happen?!

“Like I said Mrs Smalls, I literally don’t know ‘exactly’ how this could happen.” Scott looked away from any of the five’s eyes glued stuck to him “By any chance was Scott born a female by birth?”

“What? No! Of course not!” Bill claimed.

“Well this is quite an anomaly.” The doctor walked over to the x-ray prints, pointing out Scott’s skeletal anatomy “You see this part here? This is Scott’s womb – fully developed and already preparing to meet the foetus’ biological needs.” Doctor Garcia took off his glasses still in amazement as he eyed the x-ray prints “God, it’s amazing both his testosterone and oestrogen levels are working so cohesively and in balance. This is really something.”

“Doctor Garcia,” Bill spoke for them as his Scott’s mother was too in shock to take it all in “how is this even possible?”

“Honestly it can be based on a number of factors – genetics, his surrounding environment – I wouldn’t even know where to begin but, my best bet is … evolution. The theory of male pregnancy is actually quite interesting, in fact there is such a thing – male seahorses have the ability to reproduce and henceforth carry offspring themselves.”

“My son isn’t a damn seahorse.”

 

“Apologies, I didn’t mean to offend. Anyhow Mr Smalls, seeing as how your son has developed a womb but no birth canal to deliver the foetus, it appears you will have to schedule a caesarean section operation as the following trimesters occur.”

“I see …”

“Well, if you have any more questions, I’ll just be right down the hall.”

“Thank you.” Doctor Garcia walked out, and at that moment not a word could be said to take away the shock and bewilderment consuming everyone in the room.

“Guys,” Scott muttered to his friends “do you mind giving us some time to talk?” They nodded and left the room, yet Ham couldn’t resist but leave the door just slightly open to eavesdrop on their conversation.

“Ham!” Kenny whispered “What are you doing?!”

“Shh! Shut up!” They all began to lean their ears in close, trying to listen.

“Scott honey,” Mrs Smalls voiced out “How did … who …”

“Benny, mom.” Both his parents were taken aback.

“You a-and Benny?” Scott nodded and started to cry out of shame “Scotty sweetie, are you afraid that your father and I wouldn’t … ‘approve’ of you if told us about you and Benny?”

“Son if that was the case then, you’ve got it all wrong. Your mother and I will always love you no matter what. It’s just we’re a little … taken aback by all ‘this’”

“But that still doesn’t mean we don’t love you. With this, we’ll … figure out a way past it; we’ll be here supporting you.”

“Thanks mom, dad.”

“Is there anything we can do for you son?” Bill asked.

“Yeah.” Scott nodded “Yeah. I want to move.” Ham, Squints and Kenny accidentally pressed their weight against the door too heavily, and eventually reacted immediately surprised.

“What?!” Ham was overwhelmed.

“Smalls no!” Squints followed.

“What do you mean you want to move?!” Kenny staggered.

“Were you guys eavesdropping on us?!”

“Smalls! You can’t just up and leave! What about us?! What about the sandlot?! And Benny!”

“No! Benny can’t know about this – about any of this Ham.”

“Scott honey, I think you might be overreacting-”

“No mom, I can’t. You know how things are with Benny guys – his dad, Melissa … and me. I don’t want to cause him any more grief than he already has and besides, I can’t face him … after what happened. And he’s made it really clear too hasn’t he? Dad,” This was one of the very occasional moments he would call Bill ‘dad’ “is there some way you can ask work to relocate?”

“Son, I can’t just-”

“Please dad,” He desperately implored “I just want to get away from here, as far and as soon as possible.”

“Ok.” Bill reassured him “Ok, I will.”

“Thanks. Can I just talk to the guys in private this time?”

“Sure honey. We’ll be right outside if you need us.” His parents stood up and left the room, leaving a distraught couple of boys in a grey room.

“Guys, I’m really sorry.”

“Smalls, you can’t leave.” Ham began tearing up “Don’t you remember when Yeah-Yeah left? And then Timmy and Tommy, and then Bertram. Don’t you remember how hurt he was? Imagine how broken he’ll be when he finds out you’re gone!”

“Do you know how broken ‘I’ feel?! Do you know how much hate I have for Benny right now?! He didn’t choose me Ham, he chose Melissa … and it hurts. It hurts to know that he can’t return the same love I have for him, and I hate myself for investing time and effort into an idea – an ‘idea’ Ham, that we’d be together without all these … these complications, these tribulations and all these burdens we’ve both had to carry. And now because of that …” Scott wept uncontrollably “… because of that I’m having a baby!”

“Scott,” Kenny placed his hand into his own “no-one could’ve imagined things to have turned out like this.”

“Yeah well,” He wiped away his tears “they have. And that’s the reality. So you guys have to promise me you won’t tell Benny about this baby.”

“Smalls-”

“Promise me you guys; you can’t say anything about me moving, at least not until I’m gone. But ‘never’ speak a word about this kid I’m about to have, to him. I hate Benny so much right now for what he’s done to me but, the reason I refuse to tell him about this is that … our friendship over the last seven years have at least ‘some’ meaning to it. So because of that, this child and I won’t be a burden for him now, or ever. Ok?” The three stood quiet, but out of respect for Scott they had to heed his wishes.

“Scott.” Squints sobbed “Please … don’t do this.”

“I’m sorry.”

*FLASHBACK ENDED*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I wasn't expecting this chapter to be so long, but here you have it ~~~~~> BOOM - Scott is preggo :) stay tuned for more ^^


	10. The Sorrowful Trimesters: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the lovers apart and absent from the sandlot, the many shades of glum and gloom hover over the neighbourhood taking all glee from the game of baseball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya ^^ This chapter is sort of split into two parts but as their own chapters -.- if that makes sense. Next one will be posted up soon.

Days turned into weeks, while weeks turned into months, and that in turn felt like an eternity well wasted for Benny and Scott – absent from each other’s lives. The first trimester, unbeknownst to Benny, was a struggle; with Scott’s baby bump already beginning to show, it was difficult for him to leave the house thus quitting school was an inevitable option he’d have to take.

Upon his day of departure from the neighbourhood, Ham, Kenny and Squints saw him off secretly without Benny knowing, waving goodbye as the car drove off. He could do nothing but shed tears for the first few weeks, as the sandlot and his friends were a huge part of his life, and now with neither of them by his side he couldn’t ever feel whole like he did during his time there.

Without letting them know, Scott and his family were consequently relocated to Charlotte, North Carolina. Here he pulled out of school for the first time and stayed at home to be looked after by his mom as she supported him all the way through. She helped him through his morning sickness, fatigues and was always prepared to cook for him whatever he craved. But as for the longing as well as anger he harboured for Benny, it was of course out of her control.

Benny on the other hand was just as much a mess as his first love; he barely attended neither school, nor the sandlot, or spoke much to his friends and family. Yeah-Yeah returned to military school a week after the funeral, so it became hard for Ham, Squints and Kenny to try to talk to their grieving friend. Every few nights or so he would wake up suffering from a series of nightmares – almost all of them having to do with Scott. The sandlot crew wanted to tell him about why he moved away, but out of respect for Scott’s wishes as well as fear of losing his friendship and trust, they decided not to. For the first time in Benny’s life, the feelings of throwing a baseball, sliding his fingers into a mitt, and swinging a bat felt heart-rending and painful, only reminding him that much more of the one he held dear to his heart.

By the second trimester his nightmares turned into night terrors; his guilt and love for Scott was eating him from the inside out. At times when he did go to school, anyone could tell how sleep deprived he looked, and just how slightly thinner he’d grown. The sandlot gang grew anxious like they normally would for their friend, and so they planned to arrange a meeting with him and Miss Audrey the school counsellor one afternoon during class – when Mister Perry called him to go see Miss Audrey in her office. Unknown to him what was going on, he complied and headed over wondering what they could possibly be discussing. He knocked on her door and sat down on the dark brown leather couch, with Miss Audrey insisting him to lie down.

“Miss Audrey, we don’t really have to do this.” Spoke Benny “I’m fine, I really am.”

“Well ‘that’, is not what your friends say Mr Rodriguez, and frankly I’ve been seeing it too.” Benny expressed confusion “I’ve always been able to spot you hitting those dashing home runs from my window, and lately, I just haven’t been seeing that.”

“I just … don’t feel like playing ball nowadays ma’am.”

“And why is that?”

“People change. I can stop liking baseball right? People grow out of habits all the time.”

“Yes but not all at once.” Benny could hear the sound of her pen scribbling little notes on her pad, as he fiddled with the ends of his jersey “Benjamin, it is absolutely normal to feel sad and cry when someone close in the family has died. Holding in all those emotions can be quite a burden for a young man such as yourself to carry but, you are never alone. Your mother, sister and your friends are here to support you and get you through this; shutting them out isn’t the way to go-”

“It’s not about my father, Miss Audrey. It’s not.”

“Oh? Well then, what’s the problem then Benjamin?”

“The problem is me.” Benny began to sit up, placing his feet flat on the floor “I’m the problem for everyone; everything I touch just shatters into a million little pieces and there’s no going back to fix it. Everyone around me just becomes … sad, and in pain.”

“They’re like that because you’re sad and in pain.”

“No, you don’t understand Miss Audrey.” He shook his head irately “I mean, there was this one person I believed to be … ‘the one’ for me. I mean sh-she was beautiful, gorgeous hair and dazzling eyes but, somewhere deep inside I knew that … maybe she wasn’t.” She continued writing notes and nodding her head “But … but then I did, find someone else who was. I mean, this person … wasn’t as beautiful as her; in fact nothing really attractive stood out compared to her but … well I guess there’s the cuteness …” Benny slightly began to grin more and more as he talked about Scott “… the smile … the warmth … lips … nose … eyes … his touch …” Miss Audrey immediately stopped writing and looked over to the boy staring off into the blank space, until Benny realised what he uttered, coughing in hopes she didn’t hear that. Oddly, she closed her book and took off her glasses, leaning forward with Benny expecting some homophobic backlash from the middle-aged shrink.

“So this is love?” His racing heart started slowing down in relief.

“Yeah … yes. It is.”

“Why don’t you lie on your back again Benny, I want to try something.” He obeyed “Now close your eyes, and I want you to relax your body real slow for me. Breathe in … and back out.” Her voice tuned out into quiet whispers “I want you focussing on just my voice Benjamin, only mine, and ignore everything else you hear.” The Latino boy began to unwind and soon came to realise how tranquilly content his surroundings were “Now, I want you to think about the one you love – what do you see?”

“Just …” Benny started to relive one particular nightmare. He stood alone in the centre of the sandlot, everything in sight was black and white, and he had somehow reverted back to his fifth grade self along with Ham, Squints, Kenny, Yeah-Yeah, Bertram, Timmy and Tommy sitting in the dugout. He approached the silent seven and asked ‘Guys, where’s Smalls?’, yet none of them took notice of the older boy. Benny then ran across the field to head over to Scott’s house, hopefully with a chance of finding him; he sprinted down the street and fortunately spotted the younger boy carrying boxes probably filled with his erector set. ‘He’s just moved in’ Benny smiled to himself ‘Hey Smalls!’ He ran trying to get closer to him, but bizarrely enough it seemed the more he ran, the distance between the two would remain unchanged. ‘Smalls! Over here!’ Benny waved toward him, yet soon he realised Scott wasn’t carrying his boxes out from the mover’s truck, he was placing them inside with the intention of moving out. ‘Scott?’ Benny’s lips began to quiver with a little sob ‘Scott no! Scott don’t leave!’ Not even with his jetting legs, Benny just could not seem to sprint towards the one he loved. Eventually the younger boy climbed aboard the truck without a look to acknowledge Benny, and then drove off out of sight. ‘Scott no! You can’t leave me!’ “Please don’t do this!”

“Benjamin!” Miss Audrey called his name suddenly, waking him up from his frightening doze.

“W-w-what happened? What did I just …” She exhaled relieved.

“You were under hypnotic suggestion.” Miss Audrey sighed “Benjamin, night terrors are a serious sleeping disorder. I’m afraid I’ll have to alert your mother of our session, and I advise that you see a psychiatrist soon to prescribe medication-”

“A psychiatrist? Miss Audrey I can’t get a shrink! I mean I’m already seeing you! What will everyone say if they found out I was crazy!”

“Benjamin you’re not crazy.” She reassured “And no-one needs to know, these kinds of sessions are strictly confidential.”

“No. No I can’t, I’ve already got so much to deal with. C-can’t you try it again? Or something else? Just please don’t send me to a shrink.”

“Ok. Fine, just lie back down again.” He calmly lay his back upon the couch and closed his eyes, repeating the process. “Focus on my voice Benjamin, only mine, and ignore everything else you hear.” Benny unwound once more and relaxed all his muscles and bodily functions “Now, I want you to think about the one you love but this time, tell me about his smile.”

“His smile … it’s perfect.”

“His eyes?”

“They’re … blue. Like this last time my sister and I went swimming at Port Wilhelmina – the waves were perfect. His eyes are like that colour – when they crash there are these … Alice blues with just a little cobalt in them …” His voice began to sound drowsy.

“That’s nice Benjamin. Now, I want you to think about him – about everything beautiful about him, not when he left. Just … him.”

“He’s … he …” Benny soon fell asleep and his mind began to wander. This time he had encountered a new dream; he lay peacefully on the sandlot underneath the billions of stars swept across the night sky, but none caught his attention as much as the colossal moon gazing back at the content boy. Strangely he spotted Scott sitting atop it, smiling and waving from the distance. Despite having only been dozens of feet away from him in his last dream, and hundreds of thousands of miles away from the younger in this dream, Benny peculiarly felt happy. Eventually, Scott seemingly gathered small, little baby moons bunched against his chest as he held them with both arms, then dropping them straight down and into Benny’s lap. The older was astonished – mesmerised by how beautiful they were as he picked them up to admire them. However when his sight returned to gawk at the spellbinding night sky, it had suddenly become daylight and there grew dozens of peach trees within the sandlot in full bloom. Scott emerged from behind one of the trunks, and as he passed by each fruit they miraculously glowed brightly turning to gold. This was the first time in so many months; Benny slept a hushed, untroubled and irrefutably pleasant dream.


	11. The Sorrowful Trimesters: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trimesters are undoubtedly a struggle, yet progressively there start appearing higher spirits and greater elation, but will anyone be able to move on into the future?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my writing has gotten a little lazy ... I've just been a little busy so there's a chance I won't post as quick as often.

The third trimester progressed and every now and then, Scott would take brief glances in front of the mirror circling his stomach and wondering of its gender. His mom was always kept on her feet thinking of countless names she’d put forward, hoping he’d approve of them.

“If it’s a girl, we should probably call her Leah? It’s modest and simple, no no no that’s too basic. How about Georgina? Catherine? Oh! Marjorie?”

“Mom this isn’t the 40s. I don’t think anyone below the age of 30 is named that. And what makes you so sure it’s a girl?”

“Ok ok fine. If it’s a boy, then perhaps … Brian?” Scott shrugged “Ok then how about … Ralph? Marc with a c? … Ricky!” She clapped her hands in glee “That’s it, Ricky! Ricky Smalls – it has a nice ring to it don’t you think?”

“Mom, I’m not going with Ricky.”

“Ok fine. But what about you honey? Have you thought of any names?”

“I guess … I’ve thought of a few. If it’s a girl then, I want it to be Beth – Elisabeth. I don’t why but that name has always stood out to me, it’s pretty.” Scott tapped his baby bump lightly with a grin “But if it’s a boy then, I’d want him to be Carlo … after Benny’s dad.” His mom grabbed a hold of his hand.

“I think that’s beautiful honey.”

\--------------------------------------

Meanwhile back at the sandlot, Benny returned with a lighter heart and higher spirits, but not a day passed by when he couldn’t think about Scott. Due to his times he spent with Miss Audrey, he started to open up more and more to the guys, as well as Marisol and his mom. Nowadays he was fine with letting the neighbourhood know of his love for Scott, but still, not everyone could totally agree with his supposed ‘lifestyle choice’. Yet Ham, Squints and Kenny were always there behind him to be supportive.

As the season was coming to an end, the high school’s baseball team led by Benny made it to the championships. One afternoon at school, Kenny and Ham raced through the hallways and eagerly found the older boy grabbing books from his locker.

“Benny!” They shouted.

“Hey guys, you ready for the championships tomorrow?”

“Yeah! But guess who’s gonna be there?” Benny was puzzled as the two were overflowing with excitement “Scouts – from Arizona State!”

“A-are you serious?!”

“Yeah! Man this is perfect! Imagine playing for them! Am I right?!” Kenny cheered.

“A ‘full’ scholarship man! What do you think?” Questioned Ham.

“Th-th-that’s amazing!” Benny joined in their exhilaration. He thought back on Yeah-Yeah’s words; how they could do whatever they wanted after graduation. This could be his chance to finally make it big, and Arizona State would be the first and most important step of his baseball career. But then his mind ran back to Scott; a little shade of grey would linger near whenever he thought of him, until after a while he beamed a dainty smile at the memory of their times together. ‘I’ll make you proud of me Scott.’ he thought to himself ‘I’ll make it to the big time, you’ll see. I’ll make you proud.’

\--------------------------------------

A month later, Scott had moved for the second time to Wichita in Kansas, where during the move his water suddenly broke. The young boy was rushed to the hospital where he underwent a C-section operation; doctors were utterly baffled at his situation, but were nonetheless still equipped to handle it thoroughly. The surgery took several hours and eventually both his parents were allowed to finally see their apparent grandson, while Scott still lay unconscious but recovering.

After waking up the next day, he was greeted by the warmth and fragility of his newly born son.

“Isn’t he beautiful Scott?” His mom cried gleefully “Say hello to Carlo Smalls.” Scott was left voiceless and amazed at the sight of seeing him. For the past few months he brooded, pondering on the thought of how Carlo would turn out; this was possibly the first ever male, human pregnancy in the history of the world, and whether there could’ve been complications or deformations, this worried Scott the most.

For his child to grow up in the future and be branded a freak everywhere he’d walk – a label that’d be attached to both their lives and forever shadowing them, would certainly vex Scott’s soul. But Carlo wasn’t – he was a perfectly, indisputably and unequivocally healthy baby, with a cute nose, tiny mouth, a pair of brown eyes, and stubby fingers. ‘I promise to love you forever Carlo.’ Scott kept repeating this over in his head as he began to grow teary ‘I’ll take care of you now.’

\--------------------------------------

Time passed by for the two past lovers; Benny, Ham, Squints, Kenny and the rest of their baseball team of course won the tristate area championships, for some this had been the highlight of their senior year. But even more so when it was announced Benny and Denunez were scouted for Arizona State; Ham and Squints were without doubt disappointed in their non-selection, on the other hand they were still majorly elated for the two.

Benny and his fellow scholarship achiever left by bus the day after graduation; it was certainly natural of them to instinctively look back as they farewelled the neighbourhood, their friends and family, and the sandlot. Nothing but the good and bad memories came rushing back for them to reminisce on – from the first time they all played together at the sandlot, the epic first summer in meeting Scott Smalls, the time when the group started dissipating one by one, to the moment now when they would all ultimately disband.

“Something tells me they’re gonna be fine, Benny.” Kenny reassured the older boy “We’re ‘all’ gonna be fine.”

“Yeah. I hope so.” He grinned back.

Meanwhile Scott and his family not long after were relocated once again from Wichita to Los Angeles – the big city. In the meantime his mother would teach him all her tricks and wisdoms on how to raise Carlo genially, from the motherhood perspective. Single parenting was difficult, especially since he was the one who had literally given birth to him, nevertheless the care and provision of both parents enabled Scott to get past hardships in an easier manner.

There were times he missed Benny, but thinking about him would only be a waste of space for ideas so he thought. From now on, he would disregard all attention for him and focus it all on Carlo and himself; if Scott and his son wanted to get far ahead in life, they’d have to drop that weight of an anchor and never look back.


	12. The Troublesome Dauphine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two star-crossed lovers have been apart for four lengthy years; each have followed down their own separate paths, but exactly how star-crossed are they have to have them intertwined once again?

“Daddy!” The teensy boy called out for his father while running through the kitchen to him in glee.

“Carlo!” He sprinted straight into the safety of his arms, with Scott tickling him in the most sensitive parts of his body.

“Daddy stop!” Carlo chuckled uncontrollably, twisting his body in order to stop his dad’s blithe attacks.

“Scott stop doing that to your son, you know he’s going to get a stitch.” His mother and Bill entered the room starting to unpack their newly bought groceries.

“Well then, I guess he’ll just have to stop surprising me like this won’t he?”

“Ok daddy! I’ll stop!”

Four years elapsed and Carlo grew more cute and daintier each day; he personified much of Benny’s features, as well as Scott’s own. The cute boy carried Benny’s tan yet fair, Latin-American skin complexion, dark black hair, glistening brown eyes which only reminded him of his past lover’s, as well as Scott’s adorably plump cheeks and naturally boyish slimness.

With the help of his parents, the two grew attached and without disaffection; Scott strictly kept by his word about how he would always put his son’s happiness first, even without Carlo’s need of additional fatherhood. Truthfully, life for the two progressed smoothly; there had been times when the cute boy’s presence overwhelmed Scott during the course of infancy, but the young father couldn’t do anything but overcome hardships.

A year after Carlo was born, Scott decided not to attend college after all, yet his dreams of making it in the sports journalism industry stood strong. Fortunately, Los Angeles was full of opportunities, breaks and openings made available to him; the problem was naturally whether or not he’d be able to grab one. Over the years Scott started small – practising his writing and submitting articles, lengthy or small, across the various local paper companies.

By his son’s third year his talent was finally recognised by the Los Angeles Times, but only to start from the bottom writing advice columns for homemaking, under the identity of ‘Dear Tammy’. Nonetheless he could only obey and hope to get a chance in the future for a spot on the team of the city’s best sports journalists. A year and a half later his prayers were made possible, but this time he was assigned as an intern for Miss Maggie Shippee – the L.A. Times’ most noteworthy, prime sports journalist. There were times she could be a little authoritarian and harsh, however overall Scott knew she was just an outspoken and amazing woman who knew how to get the job done, by her rules.  
Now, as he sat at the dining table with Carlo sitting on his lap comfortably, and his parents putting away the groceries, he had something to announce.  
“Oh! By the way! Mom, dad,” He smiled frenziedly “Maggie Shippee is allowing me to co-work with her at her next interview – at a press conference!”  
“Honey!” His mother’s jaw dropped “That’s unbelievable!”

“Scott son! That’s wonderful news!” Bill emphasised “I knew right from the beginning you could get to wherever you wanted, just as long as you set your mind to it. I’m proud of you son.”

“Thanks dad!” Scott expressed the merriest of faces to Carlo.

“Oh honey I’m so happy for you, aren’t we happy for daddy Carlo?” She kneeled down to tickle her grandson “By the way what’s the gig? When is it even?”

“Next week on Tuesday – the DSL Dodgers are announcing the drafting of new players this coming season. I just can’t wait! I mean, sure Maggie will be doing all the talking but still this is huge!”

“Of course it is! It’s just one step at a time isn’t it?!” Bill rested both hands on his wife’s shoulders “Tell you what, let’s all go out and celebrate?!”

“Hey, Maggie’s actually planning on taking me out to dinner tonight to celebrate, and she’s invited all of you.”

“Oh that’s a great idea honey! What do you think Bill?”

“I-I’d love to but, we’ve got our own dinner tonight remember? With my boss and his wife.”

“That’s right. Look Scott why don’t you two go together with Maggie and we’ll make it up to you next time? What do you say Carlo?”

“Yes Grandma!” He clapped excitedly.

“So where does she plan on taking you tonight?” Asked Bill.

“La Dauphine.”

“Wow! Fancy! Don’t wait up on us.”

\--------------------------------------

“Benny,” Denunez gestured to the Latino boy as they walked up to a fancy restaurant of the hotel they were staying at – titled ‘La Dauphine’ “come on, keep up.”

“Sorry man.”

“Jeez Benny boy, what’s been going through your mind lately huh?”

“Nothing it’s just … L.A. – who knew we could’ve made it this far.”

“Yeah I know right?” He grinned back.

“I just wish … you know, everyone back at the neighbourhood were here.”

“I know Benny. I know. But the important part is the sandlot will always be a part of us – just remember what Yeah-Yeah said.” The two entered the restaurant only to be shoved rudely to the side by another man “Hey, watch it Phillips.”

“Oh … sorry, did I hurt you Denunez?” He ridiculed.

“Man just move on Phillips you blockhead.”

“Watch it Benny.” He pointed fumingly to the Latino boy, backing away and then leaving. Eventually the two were seated and started chatting again.

“Ugh!” Kenny grew abhorred “Can you believe of all people, Phillips, was drafted into DSL with us? Unbelievable.”

“We’ve gotta hand it to him Kenny, he swings like crazy.”

“That’s not what I remember.” He reminisced “Remember that time we played at their field? When all nine of us were together? Haha boy did we sock it to them.”

“Oh man, were they a challenge.” Benny spoke sarcastically with the two of them ending up giggling like high school boys again, until he thought back on his words – ‘when all ‘nine’ of them were together’ – Scott.

“Benny … Scott would be proud of you.” Kenny attempted to reassure him.

“Yeah? You know, I try telling myself that every single day. But I just can’t help but feel like it’s not true.”

“It ‘is’ true.”

“How do you know? How can you speak for him Kenny? When neither of us don’t even know where he’s gone.” Kenny fiddled with his fingers beneath the table “It’s one thing for him to move away, but to not tell me about it? I know things weren’t the greatest between us during our last times together but … didn’t he at least owe me an explanation? Was what I did ‘that’ wrong?” ‘No.’ Kenny thought to himself ‘But he was pregnant with your kid.’

“I’m sure Scott had his reasons.”

“Well I guess I deserve it. But I just thought … since we’ve been friends for over seven years, I thought he’d at least tell me.” The two’s mirth disappeared absently as the mood grew darker.

“Benny I-”

“I’ll be right back.” He hurried to the bathroom.

Benny spent possibly over ten minutes alone in a cubicle, with his head resting on both palms of his hands. There were truthfully barely any tears left to cry, because he spent the last four years draining himself of them over his first love. Eventually he was able to muster up control exiting the cubicle to splash water on his face, leaning against the sink. Shortly after a separate cubicle door opened and out came a man heading over to wash his hands. Benny didn’t give him the greatest, most focussed attention in the world, yet it was at that moment, swore the man standing right beside him, looked like Scott.

Not long after he left the bathroom, Benny was left in utter confusion and muteness; either his mind was finally starting to rot from thinking too much about his past lover, or that really was by the most major, amazingly breathtaking coincidence in the whole world, indeed Scott Smalls. Without caring much at all whether that man was or not, he had to run after him to make sure, even if it was by a long shot.

Benny ran out the bathroom and browsed thoroughly through the entire eatery, with an eye scouring for his one and only. He could spot nothing at first, but soon found the supposed look-alike leaving La Dauphine with what seemed like his wife and their small, cute child. ‘That can’t be him.’ Benny thought, but the anxiety and eagerness to find out once and for all if it really was, even if he wasn't, remained. He ran out the establishment, down the stairs and eventually to the outside of the hotel, where he skimmed through the streets once more and sighted the possible look-alike and his family already in a taxi cab and leaving. As the car drove off he followed ridiculously aiming to catch it, but could only watch as it disappeared off into the distance, leaving Benny puffed and out of breath.

\--------------------------------------

“Thanks for tonight Maggie,” Scott smiled as he and Carlo hopped out from the taxi cab “it means a lot, especially coming from you.”

“You’re very welcome Scott; I expect great things from you.” He grinned speechless.

“Carlo say thank you to Miss Shippee.” They both waved to his boss.

“Thank you Miss Shippee!” He grinned and eventually the two headed into their house.

“Oh! And Scott!” Maggie called his name from the cab “I’ll assume you have your questions prepped and ready for next week’s press conference?”

“Wait … you mean …” Scott’s mirth elevated just a little more “You mean … I’ll get to ask the questions?”

“I’m giving the entire gig to you. Just … call it an assessment, and then we’ll see where we go from there.” She wound up her window and the cab drove off as it turned a street corner, leaving him with one of the greatest and happiest nights of his career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! Now if you have no idea who Phillips is from the sandlot, then I'm so very disappointed in you :( but here he is as a new addition to the story ^^


	13. Intertwined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a big day for Benny and Scott as they have both worked hard to get where they are now. But will it all come crumbling down just as it blooms into fruition?

Benny sat alone in the locker room, dressed and nervous to be announced shortly. That night in La Dauphine had his head spinning once again for the first time in four years; the memory of Scott brought back hope, excitement, but anger and even sadness. All these emotions came flooding back only to puzzle the Latino boy right before the day of his official drafting into the DSL Dodgers for minor league baseball.

“Hey Benny,” Denunez entered the locker room “nervous huh?”

“Yeah.” He laughed lightly “Hugely actually.”

“I know, me too.”

“Kenny … I have something I need to tell you.” He looked seriously to his long-time companion “I think … I saw Scott a few nights ago.”

“What?” The younger grew bemused “Benny, I’m not so sure that’s even possible, I mean, ‘where’ did you even see him?”

“That night you and me went to La Dauphine.”

“Nah man. I-it can’t be, come on think about it – of all places, of all restaurants let alone the same city, what are the odds of meeting Scott there? That’s gotta be one in a million Benny.”

“I know, and that’s what I kept telling myself. But I couldn’t help but feel like that really, really was him. But I don’t know … I guess my mind’s just playing tricks on me.”

“That’s a cruel mind Benny.” The two sat momentarily baffled, until a stunning surprise of two separate footsteps entered the room.

“”Benjamin Franklin Rodriguez.” He looked behind to inspect the familiar, womanly voice “Come over here and give your mother a hug.”

“Mom?! Marisol?!” The three embraced each other tightly “What are you guys doing here?”

“Like we were gonna miss out on my little brother’s biggest day of his life!”

“Oh Benny we’re so proud of you.” His mother teared up “If your father was here-”

“I’d know exactly what he’d say mom. I know.”

\--------------------------------------

“Hey Maggie!” Scott loomed excitedly toward his mentor holding Carlo’s hand.

“Scott.” She smiled back “Hi Carlo.”

“Hi Miss Shippee!”

“Sorry I didn’t ask, but I hope you don’t mind me bringing my son, he just loves baseball.” ‘Naturally of course.’ Scott thought to himself ‘He must get it from Benny.’  
“No, that’s perfectly fine. Now come on, they’ll be starting shortly. Now have you got your questions prepped and ready?”

“Absolutely.” The two spoke back and forth while hurrying to grab a seat. The room they entered was already crowded with countless people who were either reporters, executives of the MiLB, and several supporters for the DSL Dodgers. However there only appeared to be so few rows of seats – with an aisle down the middle and five rows on each side, consisting of eight chairs in each row. 

“Now remember, when the mic is brought to you, just stay cool, calm and collected.”

“Got it.”

“When you ask a question, don’t involve anything too personal at first – we just want to get a brief idea of what they’re all about with the sport.”

“Yes boss.”

“If they avoid giving a direct answer to the question, just circle back around to rephrase it. Otherwise just leave it and move on to the next one; we don’t deal with repetitive responses.”

“Ok, cool.”

“And Scott,” She turned to face him directly “you’ve got this.” He grinned back to his wise mentor.

“I’m sorry sir,” A security guard approached the three “we can’t allow children past this point.”

“Oh but I-”

“Scott?” He turned back slowly as he heard an oddly familiar, feminine voice “S-Scotty?”

“Marisol?” A confounding hush lingered between the two, both with mouths dropped open in utter surprise, until he decided to break the silence “W-what are you … how …” Scott wasn’t sure what he wanted to say; he had so many questions regarding Benny, but just couldn’t seem to get them to leave the tip of his tongue “What are you doing here?” He finally collected himself.

“I came with my mom … she’s just in the bathroom but … Scott what happened to you?”

“I … I …” Eventually Carlo tugged on his dad’s sleeve, looking up to him as for a passing instant Scott was shocked to remember Marisol and her very own nephew were standing just a few feet away from each other.

“Daddy, I’m hungry.” ‘Daddy?’ Marisol was taken aback at what the adorable little boy called her brother’s former best friend.

“Scott we have to go, they’re starting.” Maggie tugged on Scott’s shirt attempting to hurry him up.

“Oh, uh … Marisol p-please look after him for me?” He had no choice but to hand Carlo over to his unbeknownst aunt “I-I’ll be right back just, just give me five minutes.” Maggie and Scott hurried to get to their reserved seats. Subsequent to that awkward moment, he still remained in awe and breathless, but now he couldn’t seem to stop thinking of Benny’s whereabouts – whether he came with Marisol and their mom, or perhaps he stayed back at the sandlot. Either way, he pondered on why Marisol was here in L.A. of all places.

“Why hello everybody.” A middle aged man stood behind the podium, already with camera lights flashing in his direction as he greeted the elated crowd “I am Barry Martin – assistant general manager to the DSL Dodgers. Unfortunately Maurice couldn’t join us here today, but still I stand here proud, as I welcome to the world of minor league baseball, our newly drafted players for the DSL Dodgers. Please give them a round of applause as they come onto the stage.” The crowd began clapping thrilled as the new players walked one by one onto the stage.

Meanwhile at the very back of the room, Marisol tried conversing with Scott’s apparent son.

“Hey sweetie, is that your dad over there?”

“Yeah,” Carlo replied merrily “daddy’s a writer – for baseball!”

“You like baseball?” She smiled at the innocent face. Marisol kept peering at the boy’s cute, familiar features – right from his lovable brown eyes to those winsome baby teeth showing when he smiled.

“Yeah! And for my birthday, he’s taking me to a baseball game!”

“Oh really? How old are you turning sweetie?” He gestured five fingers to her face “Five? My that’s a big age. So what’s your name? I’m Marisol.”

“Carlo.”

“Carlo? Oh wow, my dad’s name is …” The Latina girl immediately paused thinking to herself ‘Carlo? Scott … what have you been ‘up’ to these past few years?’ Her head was wrapped around so many questions for the younger guy.

Concurrently Scott would always glance back to check on his brightly grinning son with his aunt – smiling at the two laughing together and talking. Yet at the same time he grew nervous at how Marisol might recognise Benny’s features in the young boy, but still, she’d never suspect male pregnancy to cross her mind.

“Scott,” Maggie whispered “are you paying attention?”

“Oh … right, sorry.” He faced his attention back to the stage as the players were still being announced one by one, with the audience continuing to clap.

“Gary Valero …” The speaker standing behind the podium called out “… Everett Phillips …” This next face seemed familiar to Scott – with his lightly brownish blonde hair and brown eyes – almost attracting Scott in a way.

“That guy – Everett Phillips,” He whispered to Maggie “I feel like I know him.”

“Well, he played ball for UCLA prior to the contract he has now – a star hitter so the Albuquerque Journal claims. You’ve probably read about him.”

“Yeah … I guess.”

“… Ken Roosevelt … Archie Gordon … Kenneth Denunez …” ‘Wait. What?!’ Scott was now absolutely and outright dumbfounded ‘Kenny?’ He thought to himself. But the next name Barry Martin called out, couldn’t have stunned Scott even more to lose his words completely. 

“… Benjamin Franklin Rodriguez.” ‘…………………………………………………………’

He watched as the Latino boy walked out onto the stage – humble, meek and beaming the most gorgeous, heavenly smile and gracing the crowd with his presence. Scott was unable to speak as too many thoughts ran through his mind, wondering what he should do. Should he go confront Benny after? Should he leave right now before he spots him? And Carlo … is it a sign Carlo should know the truth about his mother? That he has no mother and instead has two faggot dads? One’s more so of a freak than the other? ‘No’ Scott thought ‘No he won’t.’

“Umm … Maggie?” He gulped “I think I’m just gonna leave.”

“What? Scott what are you talking about?”

“I … I just have to g-go … I-I’m sorry I just …” He stood up and tried to step through carefully, passing the obstructing legs. Successfully he made it to the aisle, up until he was stopped by the speaker behind the podium.

“Sir?” Scott finally realised Barry Martin had called out to him, with his back facing the stage and one of the staff members approaching to hand him a microphone “Do you have a question?” He looked back to Maggie as she mouthed for him to start interviewing the players. Slowly he turned around and before he knew it, was facing Denunez and Benny’s direction completely.

“Umm … Uh, yes … S-Scott Smalls … from the … the uh … umm …” ‘Scott?’ Benny stood with the players baffled, nearly squinting his eyes to see if it really was his first love Scott Smalls. He felt as though his senses were betraying him that very moment, but they weren’t. Benny paced himself slowly out of line from the other players – heart racing and goose bumps rising from his fair skin. But each step taken in the direction toward Scott, the younger would in turn step back anxious. Scott had no idea what he was doing, wherein soon dropped the microphone and simply started to run – struggling to get through the crowd, grabbing Carlo and heading out the building. Benny speedily raced in attempts to catch him, running through the thick crowds but ultimately lost him again; the Latino boy was left angered and in frustration.

“Shit!” Benny kicked the wall and threw his baseball cap to the ground enraged “Dammit, Scott …”


	14. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long four years, everything seems to be falling back naturally piece by piece. But will this also bring back the bad and the ugly as well?

It was a habit for Carlo to wake up in the middle of the night, tired and wanting to seek the comfort of sleeping with his dad. Scott was awoken suddenly, yet expectedly to find his son standing in the middle of the doorway, rubbing his eyes and asking him permission to sleep in the safety of his arms. The young dad gestured him to head over and climb into the blankets; Carlo leaned close into Scott’s chest and pecked him a small kiss goodnight while Scott wrapped his arm to cocoon the small toddler.

‘What will we do now Carlo?’ Scott uttered under his breath silently, watching his son sleep innocently in the dead of the night ‘What to do now?’ He stroked his son’s beautifully dark Hispanic hair and traced down the bridge of Carlo’s nose with his finger ‘You look so much like him baby, I’ll take care of you. We don’t need him, it’s just us; we may be a mistake to him … but you aren’t to me.’ Scott then scoffed ‘L.A. – of all places.’

\--------------------------------------

“My black forest cake?” Scott’s mom replied to her son in confusion “You want me to whip up my famous black forest cake for your boss?”

“Please mom! If you do this, it could save my career!”

“Honey, you still haven’t told me what happened at your press conference.”

“Mom, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Well you’re gonna have to Scott; either that or neither you nor your boss aren’t getting any of my desserts.”

“Look, I just … I panicked when the mic was brought to me to ask the first question.” Scott began to lie “When all the attention started focussing on me it became … overwhelming. So I ran out before I could ask it.”

“Scott, that doesn’t sound like you.” He shrugged “I guess you were really nervous huh? Well then I guess, one black forest cake for tomorrow then.” Scott quickly kissed his mom on the cheek, thanking her before she headed out the door to the shopping mall with Carlo. Eventually they left while Scott gladly occupied the whole house to himself, until a sudden knocking came rapping at the door, expecting it to be his mom forgetting something. However when he opened it, it was by far one of the last people he anticipated to see on his front door step.

“M-Marisol.”

“Hi Scott.” He stared shocked to see his long-time friend “Can I come in?”

“Umm … sure.” He led the Latina girl into the lounge and sat her down, nervous and speechless figuring out an explanation for his sudden disappearance, why he was in L.A., Carlo, and practically everything. “Uh … h-how did you find me?”

“Your boss – I went to go see her after the press conference and asked where you lived.”

“Does Be-”

“No. Benny doesn’t know anything; I came here alone.” Scott sighed alleviated “So, the Los Angeles Times huh?”

“Umm yeah.” He chuckled embarrassingly “You know how I always wanted to be a sports journalist.”

“Yeah I bet. You’re really doing it Scott … and so is Benny.” He turned his gaze to the floor “Scott what happened to you? One day you’re at the neighbourhood, and then the next you’ve packed your things and left without saying a word.”

“It wasn’t easy.”

“I know it wouldn’t have been. But, why did you move away? Is it because of how small the town is? Of how quickly gossip spreads? The dirty looks? The rumours? Benny? Melissa?”

“It’s not that it’s … it’s just, really complicated Marisol.” The older woman sat relaxingly back on the chair and crossed her legs comfortably.

“I’ve got all day. And I’m not moving until you spill everything.”

“Trust me Marisol, you don’t want to know.”

“I want to know ‘everything’ Scott. Do you know how hard it’s been to hear my little brother cry himself to sleep at night after you left? Ever since that day I have never seen him smile like he used to, laugh like he used to, or just be … happy. Do you know what it’s like to have a robot for a brother?” Scott teared up unable to look straight at Marisol “Scott, I know what Benny said was wrong – but you guys have been friends for seven years; I think you at least owe him an explanation for everything.”

“Marisol …”

“If your friendship with him meant anything – ‘anything’ Scott – you should at least tell him you’ve moved on, he needs closure. And it’s pretty obvious you have.” She hinted at Carlo as she peered at a few pictures of the two together above the fireplace “Is he really your son?” Scott nodded “Where is she?”

“Who?”

“His mother.”

“He … he doesn’t have one.” Marisol raised an eyebrow.

\--------------------------------------

“Ladies and gentlemen – shoppers of the Los Angeles Mall, it is an honour …” Barry Martin – the assistant general manager for the DSL Dodgers – spoke, announcing his presence at the centre of the shopping mall’s foyer where a crowd gathered to surround the stage “… as I have here with me today, our two newest, and brightest star players for the DSL Dodgers – Everett ‘Achilles’ Phillips, and Benny ‘The Jet’ Rodriguez.” The surrounding crowd applauded as the two walked on stage beside one another, plastering fake smiles toward the other.

“Ah Benny boy,” Phillips whispered as he waved to the clapping audience “I can’t wait to show you up come the start of the season.”

“Get over yourself Phillips.”

“Oh come on Benny, cheer up; there’s no shame in being second best to me.”

“You are just so full of yourself aren’t you?” Benny insulted through his plastic grin.

“Well gee, sure you can run fast buddy but, it’s not like you can exactly shoot it out of the park compared to me.”

“Wow Phillips, I didn’t know living in my shadow for so long has made you become obsessed with me.”

“Me? Obsessed?” He scoffed “Nah, in fact I want to thank you. If it weren’t for you Benny, I never would’ve worked my but off to become so much … well, more.” The Latino boy’s smile dimmed down a bit.

“Yes! We’ll take your question.” Barry Martin pointed to one of the few reporters standing in the audience.

“Ah, yes! Benny, how does it feel being the first Latin-American to take part in the roster for DSL?”

“It’s uh … it’s amazing actually; already I’ve met so many … unbelievable people.” He peered towards Phillips “But I’m so glad to have been offered this opportunity; hopefully one thing leads to another and I’ll be able to make it the big leagues.”

“Thank you,” Barry Martin appreciated “another question? Yes, you?”

“Hi, Carol Moore.” She introduced “Mister Phillips here’s a question we’ve all been dying to know in regards to your nickname ‘Achilles’. We’ve heard countless stories of your strong, hard hits from Albuquerque, but why not the name ‘Hercules’? Achilles after all was-”

“He was struck in the heel with an arrow, yes, I’m aware of that. Excellent question Carol; you see, personally between the two I find Achilles stronger, more powerful – this guy could do wonders and he had it all. Well I have a dream of redeeming his name, I plan to make it greater than Hercules and as for my heel, well I don’t think I’ll have to worry about that.” The crowd snickered along with him.

“So what does that mean for Mister Rodriguez? Who’s the better player out of the two of you?” Phillips chuckled and placed his arm around the Latino’s shoulder.  
“Ah Benny and I? There’s no competition between the two of us.” He beamed slyly “None whatsoever.” Benny couldn’t do anything but beat Phillips with a wooden bat a couple of times in his mind, glaring at him with utter disdain.

“Benny,” A third reporter spoke out “we’ve also heard amazing stories of you in the field, in addition to your humble beginnings. Surely there are people you owe your gratitude to aren’t there? Friends? Family? Maybe even a special woman?” Benny had been a little taken aback and slightly unsure how to respond.

“Um … I guess, there would be my mother, father, sister, and friends back at the old neighbourhood.” Memories of his old life rushed back to him in an instant “They’re … they’re everything to me.”

“Haha, okay.” Barry Martin concluded the brief interviews “Well folks, we’ll just give these two a little break momentarily and they will be back to sign a couple autographs at this table here.”

\--------------------------------------

“Carlo, what about this?” Mrs Smalls held up a small beige t-shirt with green stripes to her grandson, as she shopped for clothes at the mall.

“I like that one grandma.” He pointed to red shirt eagerly.

“You already have four reds at home honey.”

“But this one’s different, it’s darker.” The adorable boy pouted charming, irresistible to his grandmother.

“Okay, okay.” He hugged her legs tightly with a bright smile “What do you say we grab some ice cream after?” He nodded enthusiastically “Okay, well we’ll just look for one more thing – a dress for grandma? Can you help me with that?”

“Yes grandma!” The two followed into the women’s section of the store with Carlo trailing behind her. While Mrs Smalls was a little occupied picking out her clothes, Carlo began to grow impatient and wander around – first browsing around the separate areas of the store and then making his way to the exit where he gawked at the vastness of the endless foyer filled with limitless department stores as far as they eye could see.

He strolled down aimlessly with eyes looking at him unsure of what to do, wondering where his parents were and standing by to watch him saunter alone. Eventually his curiosity spotted a crowd gathering around to surround something he had now grown interested in knowing. Carlo approached the horde, kneeling down then crawling dangerously through the moving spaces in between people’s legs – finally making it out and to the front where he encountered a table with two people sitting behind them. He eyed the man in front of him for a while, examining his features, until sighting the baseball cap he was wearing, he pointed excitedly to it.

“Hey little guy.” Benny greeted the little boy, noticing his amazement at his cap “You like my hat?” Carlo nodded.

“Oh! Haha! Of course! We can’t deny even the littlest of fans!” Barry Martin chuckled as he took notice of the young toddler; he picked Carlo up and sat him on Benny’s lap “Here,” He whispered to the Latino “just talk a little with the kid – good for publicity, trust me.”

“Umm … okay.” Benny agreed while holding his unbeknownst son and facing a few of the cameras flashing toward them. After a while he looked down to see the toddler’s nervous yet sweet face “Hey little guy, what’s your name.”

“Carlo.” He replied timidly.

“My name’s Benny. Where are your parents?”

“I don’t know.” He started sobbing a little “I came with grandma, but I don’t know where she is now. I want grandma, and daddy.” He spoke with Benny wiping away his innocent tears from the cute face.

“Hey now, I’m sure we’ll find them. You like baseball Carlo?” He nodded shyly “Well why don’t you wear my baseball cap? You see, it’s not just any baseball cap, it’s magic.”  
“Magic?” Carlo ceased his tears “How?”

“Well, whenever I’m feeling sad, I put this on to make me feel happy again. And right now I don’t think anyone like you deserves to be sad right? So why don’t you try it on?” Benny took off his hat and fitted it loosely on Carlo’s head “Better?” The child shook his head “Oh man, it always works for me. Well if that doesn’t work, I normally go get ice cream.” Immediately Carlo gaped at Benny and grinned a keen smile “You want to go get some?”

“Yes please!”

“Let’s go!” He picked up the child and placed him on his shoulders “Barry, I’ll be right back.”

“What? Benny the press-”

“Nah, leave him Barry.” Phillips smiled subtly “Let him go, more fans for me.” Benny rolled his eyes and escaped the crowd.

“Kay, tell me if you see grandma okay Carlo?”

“Okay!” While the two made their way to an ice cream store within the shopping mall, Benny couldn’t help but feel as though he recognised the boy from somewhere – something was oddly familiar about him. ‘Extended family maybe?’ Benny thought, as he often gazed at Carlo’s perceptibly Hispanic features.

Soon they arrived to buy two double scooped ice creams for the both of them, and then headed outside to eat on the kerb. Every time Carlo made a mess on his face, Benny would always lick his thumb to wipe them away from his nose and mouth.

“Haha! That’s what daddy does to me!”

“Oh really?” Carlo chuckled.

“Are you a baseball player?”

“Yeah, I am. You like baseball?”

“I love baseball!”

“Well maybe if your grandma and daddy say so, you can come watch me play.”

“Really?!” Carlo stood up joyfully and wrapped his arms around the Latino’s neck tightly, with Benny blushing red at the younger’s warmth “Daddy loves baseball too! He even writes about it!”

“Oh really?”

“Mmhmm, it’s his job. I like it! We can talk about baseball foreverrrrrr” Carlo exaggerated with his arms.

“Carlo!” A woman shouted his name worriedly.

“Grandma!” The two turned around and Carlo rushed hurriedly to who Benny immediately recognised as Mrs Smalls “Grandma I missed you.” They embraced each other closely.

“Oh baby I missed you too, and don’t you ever wander away from me like that again! I was worried sick!” She sighed alleviated “Oh, sir. Thank you for finding my grandch-” She looked up suddenly to find Carlo’s rescuer to be the last person she’d expect to see “… B-Benny?”

“Mrs Smalls?”

\--------------------------------------

Marisol walked back to her hotel, patiently and without rush as she attempted to process everything Scott explained to her that morning.

*FLASHBACK*

“What do you mean your son doesn’t have a ‘mother’ Scott? You mean she died?” Scott shook his head “Then she fled and left you two alone?”

“No Marisol, I mean … Carlo doesn’t ‘have’ a biological mother, because there is no mother for him – she doesn’t exist.”

“Scott … You’re not making any sense.” He departed from the room and momentarily returned with a stack of papers and files set on the coffee table “What’s this?”

“Just … take a look at it. Please.” He sat down with his head in hands, rubbing his face in frustration while Marisol picked up the first few papers. She skimmed through them and gaped at the paragraphs and pictures outlining details of his pregnancy.

“I … what … this is …”

“I was pregnant Marisol. I’m Carlo’s ... ‘birth’ father.” He wasn’t sure how else to put it “Carlo came from inside me.” Marisol still expressed disbelief until Scott lifted up his shirt to present his C-section scar. She loomed closer reaching out to stroke his marked skin in astonishment.

“Scott this is … incredible, It’s … it’s a miracle!” She turned her attention to him “And Benny …”

“Is also Carlo’s father.”

“I knew … I knew there was something about that kid, I just never thought … Oh my god, I’m an aunt!” Marisol started to tear up with laughter.

“Marisol, it’s important you don’t tell Benny.”

“What are you talking about?! Why not?! He’s Carlo’s father too!”

“No. Carlo and I are nothing but a mistake to him.”

“Scott … I know what Benny said and did was hurtful. But that was all in the past! You’ve got to let it go, and you have no idea how much he’s longed for you over these past four years. He’s never needed you as much as did then and now.”

“I can’t Marisol. I always forgave him way too easily, but this time there’s no way I can do it. Carlo and I are happy with the way things are now, why complicate them even more? Besides, Benny is doing great now isn’t he? He’s on the minor Dodgers team and on his way to the top.”

“What makes you so sure he’s happy now? How can you make that assumption from such a distance Scott? And what happens when the time comes for Carlo to start questioning his mother’s whereabouts? What are you going to tell him then?”

“I’ll deal with that myself. Just … please Marisol; let me figure this thing out.”

*FLASHBACK ENDED*

\--------------------------------------

Melissa paced back and forth fidgeting with her fingers, outside the doctor’s office in the waiting area. ‘Oh god, oh god. Just hurry up damn it.’ She thought to herself, until hearing the sound of the door cringing open with her doctor emerging out.

“Doctor, how is it?” She asked anxiously.

“Melissa, it’s been confirmed.” She started sobbing and smacked hard against the wall “You’re pregnant.”

Eventually she hurried back home to phone her former lover, enraged with fury and ferocity.

“Hello?” A male voice greeted on the other end of the line.

“Adam you son of a bitch! Do you realise what you’ve done?! I’m pregnant!”

“Wait, what?!”

“Oh? What you don’t remember us doing it in the bathroom at the bar?! You’ve ruined my life! Don’t you ever come near me again or I swear I’ll kill you!” She hung up the phone more infuriated than ever.

After a while she was able to calm down, grabbing a glass and a bottle of wine followed by a reminiscing of old photo albums during her high school days. Life after high school never seemed to be enough for her; she practically carried no sense of direction and lived off her parents wealth. Things were easier back then – popularity, a close circle of friends who have now separated to other parts of the country, and the perfect boyfriend.

“Benny,” She murmured “I miss you.” Her tear dropped onto a page of the album, up until she remembered of his sudden fame in the baseball universe which everyone in town was now talking about. Immediately she stood up and approached the phone and dialled a number eagerly awaiting for an answer.

“Hello, you’ve reached the direct phone line to the Los Angeles DSL Dodgers, this is Rebecca speaking.”

“Hi,” Melissa sniffled ridding her weeping “umm, can you put me through to the assistant general manager’s office? Barry Martin?”

“Can I have your name please?”

“It’s Melissa White calling … his niece.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments have been too much T_T thank you for supporting it .. it made me wanna work that much harder for this chapter ^^ stay tuned for more :))


	15. Return To La Dauphine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama stirs back up once again at the La Dauphine hotel restaurant.

“Cake?” Maggie raised an eyebrow as she received her gateau-formed apology from Scott.

“It’s my mom’s famous black forest cake – please, try some.” A bead of sweat dripped down along Scott’s temples, with Maggie still giving her disapproving glare “Okay Maggie look, I’m ‘really’ sorry! It’s not that I meant to run out on that first question! It’s just-”

“Scott I trusted you! I gave you a chance to prove yourself and you wasted it. I think I let you into the playing field way too early.”

“No! You didn’t!” Scott sighed raking his face “Maggie, please just give me one more chance to redeem myself. I swear this time! It will ‘not’ be like the last, and plus, you know me! You know I’m ready!” Maggie sat on the thought for a few moments before approving.

“Fine. But this cake better be good.”

“Yes! Thank you! You won’t regret it!”

“This afternoon we’ve been scheduled to interview the new DSL roster for the season at La Dauphine. It’ll be myself, Pete, Allison and you now; we’ll be putting questions to the players one by one. Don’t disappoint me.” Scott’s exultant smile soon died down, thinking about the unwanted possibility of seeing Benny there, or worse – interviewing him.

\--------------------------------------

Benny wrapped a towel around his waist after exiting the shower, heading toward the closet and searching for his navy blue suit. Subsequently he put on his pants, shirt and slowly knotted his tie thinking back to yesterday when he made an unexpected encounter with Mrs Smalls and Carlo.

*FLASHBACK*

Mrs Smalls and Benny were seated on a table at a café after meeting each other so coincidentally. Neither of the two weren’t sure of how to greet each other, let alone find words to speak out for themselves, all while Carlo strolled nearby close to the café.

“So, Benjamin …” Scott’s mom hadn’t the slightest idea how to converse not so much to Benny – her son’s best friend, but Benny – the additional, biological, unchangeable, unbeknownst father to her grandson. Of course, Benny didn’t know that “… what have you been up to these past four years?”

“Oh, I uh …” Benny responded timidly “I guess … after graduation I was offered a scholarship to Arizona State; I’ve been mostly studying and playing there the whole time, until a few months ago I was just drafted into the DSL Dodgers – minor league. That’s actually why I’m here in L.A.” Mrs Smalls reminisced to the week before when Scott announced he would be attending the DSL Dodgers press conference, and then that morning when he informed her of how he totally screwed up his first interview question. ‘Oh Scott.’ She shook her head internally.

“I’m so … happy for you Benjamin!” Mrs Smalls attempted to sound cheerful “You’re doing exceptionally well for yourself. Your father … has he …”

“Yeah. It happened a little while after you guys made the sudden move.”

“I’m so sorry.” She looked down eyeing the table’s surface “I’m sure he would’ve been very proud of you.”

“Yeah … I’m sure he would too.” Benny started leaning forward, this time extremely curious wanting to discuss the very questions he had been dying to ask for the last four years “Mrs Smalls … I’ve gotta know why you guys moved away so suddenly from the neighbourhood.” The Latino tried gathering enough courage to confess a secret to his first love’s mother “I’ve got to know why Scott didn’t tell me anything. The truth is, I’ve been dying these past four years because … because I’m in love with Scott.” Mrs Smalls was neither shocked nor angry, rather her heart felt somewhat thrilled and upbeat with her first intention of having the two lovers together again. Yet again, Carlo was another thing; she began to wonder whether Benny would still be in love with Scott if he were to discover Carlo being his biological offspring, and possibly labelling both her son and grandson ‘freaks of nature’.

“Benjamin, I want to thank you for your confession to me but, are you sure-”

“I’m as sure as the sun Mrs Smalls. Ever since Scott left, I felt like I just became … nothing but an empty space in a playing field. The first few months after he left I wasn’t sure how to take it, there wasn’t anything that could be done to fix my misery. But, I got better – with the help of0 mom, Marisol the guys – you know how they are, always there to pick me up. After that there only one thing I could do; probably accept the fact I’d never see him again, and just focus on nothing but baseball. And I did, I mean, look how far I’ve come.” He grinned lightly “Still, what good is all this when you don’t have the one you love right beside you to celebrate it with.”

“Oh Benjamin …”

“But, then I saw him last week at the press conference; at first I thought my head was just doing a number on me but … he was real – Scott was there! Only a few feet in front of me!” Benny’s voice started growing with enthusiasm “And for the first time, I felt like … I had a reason to really move forward, to actually live life! But this time with me in his picture.” ‘But you don’t see the whole picture.’ Mrs Smalls thought to herself.

“Benjamin, you know I can’t tell you where he is; I have to respect Scott’s wishes.” Benny’s gaze turned down to his feet rejected.

“Right. He’s moved on to someone else hasn’t he?” The two looked over to Carlo nearby.

“Uh no … actually, he hasn’t.” He looked back up in puzzlement.

“What do you mean?” Mrs Smalls leaned in closer, trying to reveal to Benny as much as she could but without exposing the entire secret.

“Look, Benjamin honey there’s only so much I can tell you; all I can say is … Carlo doesn’t have a mother, and Scott has never been with anyone since we left the neighbourhood.”

“I-I’m not following.”

“It’s complicated. But you should know … he’s only ever slept with one person.” Since that moment, Benny was left feeling as though he had been left with more questions to ask than they were answered.

*FLASHBACK ENDED*

“Hey Benny.” Kenny knocked on the door entering already dressed with the Latino looking back from the mirror “The reporters are already here downstairs. Let’s go.” He nodded.

Eventually they were making their way to La Dauphine – the hotel’s restaurant. But Benny could not feel as though he was in his right mindset, because his head was all but flooded with thoughts and feelings for Scott and his mysterious son Carlo. ‘Carlo,’ He thought ‘doesn’t have a mother … and Scott’s never slept with anyone … but me? No mother for Carlo, yet he has only slept with me?’ Mrs Smalls’ words made absolutely no sense for Benny, and he could barely comprehend anything happening since that day.

“Benny, are you okay? You look so dazed.” Kenny claimed.

“I-It’s nothing … I’ve just got a lot of things on my mind.”

“Is it about Scott?”

“Yeah … and … more I guess.”

“Hey man I was just as surprised as you when I saw him at the press conference too.”

“It’s not just that Kenny, it’s-”

“Ah! Benny and Denunez!” Barry Martin approached the two, followed by a slender, familiar figure walking behind him “My star sprinter and pitcher! Gentlemen, I’d like to introduce you to my niece – Meli-”

“Oh there’s no need for introductions, Uncle Barry. We already know each other.”

“Melissa?”

“Hello Benny. Denunez.” She greeted the two warmly.

“What are you doing here?” Benny hadn’t exactly expressed the question as cordially as his ex-girlfriend.

“Well, I was a little holed up back in the good old neighbourhood and figured, why not start making a life outside of town? And what better place than the one and only Los Angeles?” Mister Martin chuckled lightly “So, next thing I knew I picked up the phone and asked to work with my uncle here.”

“But, you don’t even like baseball.” Kenny spoke annoyed.

“I guess … people change.” She smiled cunningly, in hopes of winning back Benny’s puppy dog love for her again.

“Alright, well why don’t we head in shall we?” Mister Martin insisted “Now we have four reporters from the L.A. Times; Kenny, after Oscar finishes his interview with Maggie Shippee you head on over there, and careful with what you say – she’s a toughie.” Kenny soon left the three “And Benny, you don’t mind if Melissa and I join you in your interview do you? Just to make sure everything runs along smoothly.”

“Umm … sure.” Benny grunted angrily in his head, just wanting to get as far away from Melissa as possible.

“Great! Now, your reporter should be over … ah! There!” Mister Martin led the way for the two and walked over to one corner table of the restaurant, where there sat a familiar boyish frame possibly nervous on interviewing Benny. Eventually the three sat down; Mister Martin next to the L.A. Times reporter, and Melissa and Benny sliding into their side of the table. At first Benny could only focus on fidgeting a little with tucking in his chair, until he looked up to the opposite side of the table – dumbfounded and staggered to speak “So you must be from the L.A. Times huh? Barry Martin, nice to meet you!”

“Scott Smalls.” The younger beamed brightly to Mister Martin until peering across the table to abruptly find Benny and Melissa sitting together side by side like a somewhat engaged, if not married couple.

“S-Scott …” Benny could feel his eyes welling up, endeavouring to restrain himself from acting completely and utterly unprofessional.

“Oh my goodness.” Melissa’s hand rose up to cover her mouth in surprise “Scott Smalls?”

“Wait a minute,” Barry Martin gawked at the three dazed “you all know each other?”

“Oh, we go way back Uncle Barry. In fact, we were all super close friends during our high school years! Right Scotty?” Melissa blinked her eyes prettily, but in a sly manner.  
“R-Right.” He forced a smile.

“Ha!” Mister Martin cheered “Well this interview is going to go more swell than I thought! Thank god we didn’t get Maggie Shippee over there haha! She would’ve been tough!” Scott in turn chortled softly.

“Well, it’s nice to see old faces.” He glanced at the two sitting beside each other. ‘Of course,’ He thought ‘even after all these years, you’re still with her.’ But quickly he shook his head and wanted nothing more than to have the interview over and done with as quickly as possible “Now Mister Rodriguez, the paper just wants to get a brief but solid background of your time in college – playing ball then, as well as future ambitions and career.”

‘Mr Rodriguez.’ Benny murmured to himself ‘Did he really just call me that? Smalls, why won’t you say my name?’

Half an hour flew by and Scott hoped to get through his time with Benny and his apparent girlfriend, before interviewing his next player. The three then stood up and left one by one, with Scott first shaking Mister Martin’s hand, followed by Melissa’s, and then ultimately Benny’s. Upon their soft touches, both hearts fluttered and raced twice as fast as before, with Scott eventually pulling his hand out quickly from the firm grasp and looking away to sit back down, letting out an allaying exhale.

‘You’re still with her. All you can do is just break me even more Benjamin Franklin Rodriguez.’ Scott thought to himself.

‘It wasn’t what it looked like Scott!’ Benny spoke over in his head, with hopes of Scott somehow being able to hear his thoughts ‘I miss you.’

Thereafter as Scott raked his face exasperated, he heard a sudden cough and looked across the table finding a man standing at the corner of it.

“Is … this seat taken?” He smiled charmingly to the younger.

“Umm … no, sorry, take it.”

“Thanks. I’m uh … Everett Phillips, but I prefer to be called by last name. You’re … supposed to be interviewing me?”

“Uh yeah. I’m Scott Smalls and uh … could you just give me a sec to …” Scott goofily gathered his notes spread out messily across the table from Benny’s interview; stacking them together and attempting to fit them in his bag, while Phillips giggled a little at the younger’s cuteness “I’m sorry … w-what’d you say your name was again?”

“Phillips.”

“Right … Oh! Right! As in Achilles!”

“Yeah that’s the one.”

“Okay so … Phillips.” He began writing notes in his small notebook “So, you went to UCLA?” The older nodded “You’ve come a long way since. How was ... your time in college?”

“Like, every other normal college student I guess I mean, you go there to have fun, study, learn new experiences and hope for the best for your future. I was given a scholarship to play ball there; it was nerve-racking at first but, I pulled through, and eventually I exceeded to the point where I was scouted by the DSL Dodgers and …” Phillips looked back to Scott, watching him as he looked behind his shoulder searching for Benny in sight “Umm … are you okay?” Immediately Scott turned his attention back to the older.  
“Oh, sorry. Please continue.”

“Right. Anyways, I was scouted to play for the DSL Dodgers. When I first got the news, I was so excited to tell my whole family back home; it was overwhelming and I knew L.A. would just be everything I expected. It’s hot, it’s sunny, big and …” He looked back to catch Scott still distracted with Benny in mind “Okay, it’s pretty obvious you have something else going on in your head.” Scott groaned apologetically.

“I’m really sorry, this is so unprofessional. I’ve just … got a lot on plate.”

“That’s cool.” He beamed back.

“You’re not mad?”

“Nah, in fact, why don’t we reschedule?”

“I wish I could, but my boss needs this by tomorrow night.”

“Then, we’ll settle it tomorrow morning – breakfast at this little pancake parlour I know.” Scott couldn’t help but feel as though the attractive Everett Phillips was flirting, and asking him out on a date.

“Umm … are you-”

“I’m asking if you’d like to go out with me tomorrow morning. Is that … okay?” The younger went over this situation in his head – for one, this was undoubtedly unprofessional to be dating a client from work, on the other hand Phillips was super alluring and with a possible chance he could help get over his tormenting and convoluted emotions for Benny. Thereafter in a desperate choosing, Scott nodded his head signalling a yes to Phillips.\

\--------------------------------------

Marisol sat alone in her hotel room, peering across the room to the files she secretly snatched from Scott on the coffee table. She was surely torn between the decision of either revealing the truth about Carlo to Benny, or allowing Scott to tell him himself. As Benny’s sister, she was much aware of how much pain and agony he had to endure without the younger boy present. Marisol knew very well the two were unquestionably fated to be together, yet the only thing standing in between them were Benny’s past mistakes and Scott’s inability to forgive, of course she could understand why.

‘Oh Benny.’ She muttered with tears welling up in happiness ‘You’re a father!’


	16. Pancake Awkwardness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott finally gathers enough courage to go out on a date; what could possibly go wrong?

‘Mr Rodriguez?’ Benny thought to himself as he strolled along the streets of L.A; he couldn’t get over how Scott could refer to him like some sort of distant stranger. To have the younger address him as nothing more than ‘Mr Rodriguez’ impelled the Latino to habitually scratch his head irritated. Anyhow, the ‘Mr Rodriguez’ problem was one thing, but to have Melissa walk and sit beside him arm in arm in front of the one he sincerely loved, urged Benny to bang his head against the wall irately. Of course it was all one huge misunderstanding, yet he wasn’t able to explain that to Scott at all.

“Benny!” A feminine voice called out to him from behind as he looked back.

“Melissa.”

“Hey, what are you doing today?” Benny shrugged “Well, I know this great little pancake parlour that just opened up – Uncle Barry told me about it.”

“Look Melissa, I don’t mean to be rude but no thanks.”

“Why not? Kenny told me you haven’t even had breakfast.”

“I know but maybe it’s best that we don’t see each other.” Her grin died a little “I mean, the truth is I love Scott, but you knew that already. And I guess it’s better we just left things the way they were.” Melissa scoffed.

“Well … I-I know that but … I bear no ill will.” She lied. While maintaining her unflustered façade, her scornful hatred simultaneously grew immensely toward Scott “Look, let’s just … forget about it and let me take you out to breakfast.” Benny sat on the fence, wondering whether or not to believe her grudge against Scott had totally disappeared.

“As friends. Right?” Melissa forced an even bigger smile in an attempt to reply.

“Friends.” She responded plastically. ‘I’m not letting go of you that easily Benny.’ Melissa brooded silently to herself ‘To hell with that goddamn Scott Smalls.’.

Meanwhile at the very same pancake parlour, Scott, Carlo and Phillips dined together for breakfast, throwing a few laughs here and there enjoying their meal. After a while Carlo began waddling to the bathroom autonomously as the two looked on chuckling at the cute boy’s eagerly rapid pace.

“He’s adorable Scott.” Phillips complimented with the younger blushing.

“I hope you don’t mind me bringing him here; Carlo loves pancakes.”

“Nah I don’t mind.” He smiled gorgeously “So, does he have a mom?”

“No actually, he doesn’t really have one. You see he’s … it’s …” Scott grew unsure, sighing as to how he could possibly elucidate his male pregnancy “… it’s complicated.”  
“You know, normally when people say something’s ‘complicated’ to explain, it actually isn’t.”

“Trust me, you don’t know the half of it.”

“Sure I do, go on ask me anything and I’ll be totally direct; no complications and no intricacies – just the straightforward truth.”

“Okay.” The younger pondered a little before questioning “Hmm … So what got you into baseball?”

“Easy – my dad wanted me to play. Next question?”

“Whoa, whoa wait! Care to elaborate?”

“Elaborate? On what? I don’t think it’s pretty hard to guess my old man is like all other dads – wanting their sons to inherently carry out their own sporting interests.”

“That’s it? No growing passion for it? No love for baseball?”

“Come on now Scott what were you expecting? Some sappy story of how I came to love ball? I played because my old man wanted me to. See that’s your problem Scott, you overcomplicate things; you think too much.” Phillips last four words echoed in Scott’s mind – ‘you think too much’ – years ago when Benny uttered those very same words when first teaching him to play baseball.

“Yeah … I guess.”

“Here, I’ll ask you one and remember – keep it short and simple.” The younger nodded “What got you into sports journalism?” There was only one truthful answer Scott could respond with, and it was none other than the influence of Benny Rodriguez.

During the course of their high schooling years when the two were still best friends, both struggled to think ahead for their futures of what it was to become. Scott would always roll his eyes toward the Latino constantly reiterating his overly conceivable and successful career in major league baseball, while Benny in turn would remind the younger of how extraordinary his writing was to become a serious first-rate sports journalist. ‘You’ve got it in you Smalls.’ Benny would always say to him after every future-related conversation they’d have.

“Scott?”

“Oh … uh, m-my dad too.” Phillip could spot the younger’s sudden low spirits “Okay, my turn now. Favourite movie of all time?”

“Johnny Guitar. You?”

“Invasion of the Body Snatchers.” Scott replied with a profound love for sci-fi.

“Got any pet peeves?”

“Cat eye glasses, OJ pulp and the word ‘commies’. Biggest baseball influence?”

“Oh come on, the Babe!” Phillips answered obviously “First thing on your bucket list?”

“Holiday in Bali. Your turn – Chicago White Sox or Minnesota Twins?”

“Trick question – neither. Last vegetable you’d ever want to be?”

“Parsnips. Favourite place in the world?” The older now seemed a little stumped to answer.

“Hmm … I don’t know. Probably my old neighbourhood.” Scott leaned in closer to listen “I mean, L.A. and Albuquerque have been great and all but, I don’t they’ll ever compare to home.” Scott very well knew the feeling – how he longed to return to his own neighbourhood with Squints, Ham and the sandlot “I guess I first learned to play ball there like any other kid in a neighbourhood of their own. And there was always this one particular baseball field in the centre of the suburbs that I often passed by – on my way to town, to practice, or straight home. It wasn’t much, and I never actually played in it but, for the kids who did – I saw how they’d always play ball there and give it … I don’t know, life.” The younger knew precisely the feeling the sandlot gave him, but Scott couldn’t help but feel as though Phillips was referring to the very same place.

“I … know what you mean.”

“Yeah well, anyways, one day I decided to head over to them with a few of my own friends, and challenge them to a small game at our own field.” The older chuckled lightly “But little did I know we’d get our asses whooped by them.” Scott’s puzzlement grew as he scrutinised both Phillips’ story and one of his own; when he reminisced back to the first summer Scott moved to the neighbourhood. ‘Everett Phillips …’ He repeated silently in his head ‘… Phillips … Phillips …’.

“…Ph-Phillips?” The older grinned cunningly at Scott “Y-you’re ‘that’ Phillips?!”

“Yeah.” The younger could never have imagined eating with his first summer’s childhood bully, let alone the thought of even dating him after all these years.

“Daddy, I’m finished.” Carlo finally returned from the bathroom.

“Hey baby, did you wash your hands?” He asked as he lifted him onto his lap.

“Scott?” There called a voice from behind, Scott turned back to find Benny without surprise standing with Melissa.

“Benny.” Phillips rolled his eyes addressing his rival “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, haha!” Melissa snickered lightly “Forgive me I didn’t know you two were going to be here, I brought him with me. Do you mind if we join you?” The plastic girl beamed a fake smile.

“Sure.” Scott moved further down into the booth of his seat, with Melissa taking a seat next to Phillips while Carlo sat in between Benny and Scott.

“Hey!” Carlo dimpled a bright grin to Benny “I remember you!” Scott raised an eyebrow.

“Hey Carlo!” The Latino spoke sweetly to the young toddler “How have you been? Have you eaten?”

“He has actually.” Scott talked almost coldly.

“But I’m still hungry daddy!” He pouted charmingly “Can I have some more please?”

“I’ll get it for you little buddy.”

“Thank you Benny!” Scott gave a subtle disapproving look; the last thing he wanted was for his son and his other father to meet like this. Overall he just hoped, although there would’ve been a slim chance, that Benny wouldn’t suspect anything familiar about Carlo – especially since he took very much after his father’s inherent Hispanic appearance.

“So how do you know each other?” Asked Scott.

“We met at the mall daddy, when I went with grandma. I was lost but Benny found me! And daddy, Benny says we get to go to his baseball game!”

“You were there with grandma?” Carlo nodded. ‘Benny and mom met?’ Scott worried as he mulled over the thought ‘Did mom tell him the truth about Carlo? Did she meet with him on purpose? Why didn’t she tell me?’.

“H-hey, why don’t I just order now?” Benny tried changing the topic before Scott’s confusion got the best of him.

All five of them sat together in their booth for less than hour. Melissa naturally talked most of the time as well as Phillips, and Benny and Scott would throw a few sentences here and there to make it seem as though they were still interactive in their conversation. However every time Scott would look over to Benny, he would find the Latino grinning as he focussed more on Carlo than what Melissa and Phillips were actually saying. Scott deep down wished he could be truthful to Benny about the son they conceived together, but he could no longer take any more heartache and rejection from the older.

Thereafter Phillips was the first to leave; the five emerged from their booth and began parting.

“Hey,” Phillips tugged on Scott’s shirt, smiling that charming grin of his “I really had fun.”

“Yeah, me too.” He beamed back to the gorgeous guy.

“I’d … really like to take you out again; this time … just us?” Benny looked over to the two as they chuckled timidly toward one another.

“Yeah, we can do that.” Prior to his leaving, Phillips leaned close into the younger’s cheek pecking it once gently – brief yet long enough for Benny to see as he intended. Soon he left the parlour leaving Scott rubbing light circles on his cheek where he had kissed him, as well as the Latino riled up.

“Benny,” Melissa called his name “are we gonna head out now?”

“Just … give me a sec?” She peered over to Scott loathsomely and then back to Benny.

“Sure. I’ll meet you outside.” The Latino loomed closer toward Scott and Carlo, as the young dad was just about finished zipping up his son’s jacket.

“H-hey Scott.”

“Hey Benny. We’re just about to leave.”

“I know, I just …” The older let out a huge exhale “I can’t believe I’m actually talking to you right now.” Scott rolled his eyes “It’s been … four years.”

“I know that.”

“D-do you think we can talk sometime?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea – seeing as how your girlfriend won’t be okay after that.” Benny sighed.

“She’s not my girlfriend. Me and Melissa – we’re done; it’s really just a huge misunderstanding! I didn’t even know she was coming here until last night!” Carlo clung on tightly to his father’s legs as he could see the two somewhat arguing subtly.

“Look, I’ve gotta take my kid home. If you don’t mind.”

“Y-yeah sure, but, I really do want to talk to you … alone sometime.” Scott deliberated on the thought for a while before parting.

“I’ll catch you later.” He left with Carlo without sparing a glance back.

Benny could hardly bear to resist the urge of taking Scott once again into the warm embrace of his arms. After four years he was finally able to see and stand before his first love, only to be resented. He knew Scott held a dreadful grudge against him, but was what he did that bad so thought; it was as though he perceptibly carried a passion of hating him now more than ever. Moreover Scott had a kid of his own and although Benny assumed Carlo wasn’t his supposedly, he did feel a connection between himself and the toddler.  
Shortly after he parted ways from Melissa and made his way to the hotel his mom and Marisol were temporarily staying at. He ascended up to their floor, walked through the hallways and then arrived to their door using a room key he was given. Benny entered and to his surprise no-one was present; ‘Hm. They must be out’ He thought.

Anyhow he dropped his body onto the sofa, exhaling a disheartened groan he kept bottled in since the first few minutes of seeing Scott. Curiously as he turned his head to the coffee table, he spotted and grabbed a file filled with papers. Benny decided to open them with the anticipation of skimming through them pointlessly, yet as he read on he unexpectedly came across Scott’s name. ‘Why would you have a file about Smalls, Marisol?’ He pondered.

As the Latino went on to read further, he discerned particular key words and pictures throughout the numerous paragraphs written within the pages – ‘abnormality’, ‘first trimester’, ‘anomalous embryogenesis’, and ‘pre-natal medical care’. If Benny didn’t know any better this file had something to do with a pregnancy; ‘could this be about Carlo’s mother?’ He puzzled over the thought. He took notice of the mystery woman’s growing pregnant belly in several of the pictures, but the nearer he got to the end, the more shocking the truth would be that he discovered. Benny grew utterly aghast at the final images of the file, when it was revealed the pregnant belly in the pictures did not belong to a woman at all – it was Scott.

“Benny?” He turned back to find Marisol at the door with tears welling up in her eyes, yet the same was progressively happening to Benny “I-I can explain.”


	17. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny has now grown aware of the truth about Carlo - what will he do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo super sorry this chapter is late, I've been getting so lazy lately -.- this story will be coming to an end soon after a few subsequent chapters T.T but I'll be trying to post as soon as possible for the next ^_^

“Benny!” Marisol cried as her little brother stormed furiously toward the elevator “Please stop! I can explain this!”

“Explain what Marisol?! You lied to me!”

“I didn’t lie! I just … didn’t want to tell you.” Benny bitterly scoffed “It wasn’t my place to say! I was hoping Scott would tell you when the time was right.”

“And what if he didn’t? What if he decided not to, would you have told me then?” Tears streamed down both their dispirited faces “I have a kid Marisol. That’s not something you’re supposed to keep from me, not even for a second.” The angered Latino entered the elevator, leaving his sorrowful sister weeping in the hallway alone.

Subsequently he reached the lobby floor and upon walking out, Benny spotted Denunez heading toward his direction, taking notice of the older’s evident distress.

“Benny, Melissa told me I’d find you here but what’s wrong? What happened?”

“Did you know about this?” He snapped immediately to Kenny, holding up a picture of Scott’s pregnancy over the third trimester “This is the reason he moved away isn’t it?!”

“Man, I-”

“ISN’T IT?!” Benny now began snarling through closed teeth “You knew he was pregnant and you didn’t tell me.” Kenny nodded shamefully “Did Squints and Ham know too?”

“Yeah.” The Latino neared the verge of having a breakdown as he could no longer control his wailing and helpless laments. The betrayal committed by his closest of kin consumed him; Marisol, Kenny, Ham and Squints were seen as, during the very course of those moments as outright, complete and absolute traitors to Benny.

“You’re all liars.” He fumed out the doors.

“Benny! We were all just trying to protect you!”

“Protect me?! You ‘lied’ to me! All of you did and if you were really my friend you would have told me this straight away! Or at least sooner!”

“It wasn’t easy man! Your breakup with Melissa, and your dad had just died – Scott figured it would’ve been best not to burden you more with something like this!”

“I don’t care! I’m going to go find him.” He started to part ways with the younger.

“You don’t even know where he lives!”

“Marisol told me everything, I’m going!”

“Benny wait! Don’t do this!”

“And why not?!”

“It won’t be fair to Scott.” Benny stopped in his tracks for a brief moment to think “I know he kept his son – ‘your’ son from you but, don’t rock up to his door unexpectedly claiming him and hoping for Scott to take you back. You can’t imagine what he’s been through raising the kid alone, and then for you to just show up like that? Not like this Benny.”

“But I’m here now! And I want to see him!”

“And you will … just … until the time is right for Scott to tell you.” 

\--------------------------------------

A few days flew by and as far as everyone was concerned, things carried on normally from day to day. Benny and Denunez would practice together at the field, but there remained awkward moments since they parted from Marisol’s hotel, and Scott of course continued raising Carlo as a single parent. However there were times since Benny’s suddenly rude awakening of discovering the truth about his son, when he’d head over to Scott’s house standing on the opposite side of the street both morning and night. He would peer over secretly to see him already on his way to work, but as dusk fell he’d spot Phillips sometimes dropping him off in his car back home.

‘Phillips?’ He’d mutter to himself ‘What the hell is he doing with him?’ As Benny looked on, he’d find the two laughing and chatting happily just before Scott would exit the car. This is what angered Benny the most, of course he couldn’t turn up so abruptly to interrupt their little intimate dalliance without seeming as though he was spying on them the whole time. The Latino couldn’t often bear to watch on; his heart would beat less rapidly each minute, gravity became heavier and the aching pain he felt throughout his body would consume him entirely.

One night as Benny walked to Scott’s house from practice as usual, the weather was found to be utterly terrible; thunder boomed loudly and rain poured down heavily with a raging wrath. But Benny couldn’t care less about his health as he now made it a habit to not leave his allocated spot, without ensuring Scott arrived home safely. After many hours twilight became night with raining still pouring down unrelentingly, until it came to no surprise Phillips car soon drove up dropping the younger off back to his home. Nonetheless this time was different; Carlo exited the car and ran joyfully to the front door followed by his dad, accompanied by Phillips. Perceptibly it appeared they dined out at some fancy restaurant together, and this was without doubt an absolutely haunting image for Benny.

The three of them reached the porch, knocking on the door waiting for Mrs Smalls to open up as they stood patiently dissolving into laughter and enjoyment, in spite of the heavy weather. Scott’s mom opened the door welcoming in Carlo and greeting Phillips, before the toddler headed inside along with his grandmother. Benny shivered uncontrollably in the cold as he continued glimpsing from across the road, and as Carlo and Mrs Smalls reverted back indoors, there stood Phillips and Scott together alone on the porch. They talked for some time yet before Phillips left, he grabbed a caring, firm hold of Scott’s shoulder sides, leaning in and implementing a soft kiss on the younger’s small lips, lasting for a short time but the longest of instants.

Benny was certainly freezing from the unkind rain; he’d try to call out Scott’s name but was rendered to be an unsuccessful attempt, with his voice grown hoarse and unable to speak. Phillips thereafter farewelled his date and drove off down along the street with the younger now heading inside.

“S-Scott …” Benny staggered to walk across the road and toward Scott’s home “S-Sco …” The Latino all of a sudden dropped near by the kerb, almost cradling his body against the rain’s harsh pouring.

Meanwhile as Scott was welcomed by the warmth and comfort of his own home, he quickly warmed up Carlo’s bath. Bill had already fallen asleep, Mrs Smalls was relaxing in the lounge room and Scott was giving his son a homely bubble bath to end the night off on an even greater note for the toddler. After they finished, the young dad dried off his son and wrapped his body tightly around with a towel.

“Do you want me to come dress you?”

“No it’s okay daddy, I can do it myself!” Carlo giggled heading off into his bedroom, while Scott sauntered down the hallway and collapsed his body relaxingly on the couch near his mother.

“So, how did you date go?” Mrs Smalls asked curiously.

“It was great – amazing actually.” He beamed “Phillips took all three of us to this super fancy restaurant in Beverly Park.”

“Beverly Park?! Boy is he spoiling you.” She teased “What’s he like?”

“He’s … really something. God mom, he’s so charming, smart, really cute and plays ball; I haven’t felt like this in a long time.”

“I know sweetie, it shows.” Mrs Smalls thought back to her unexpected encounter with Benny weeks ago; truthfully she was dying to contact the Latino and tell him the truth about Carlo. However she knew this could only end badly; Scott was finally beaming this huge smile stretching from ear to ear, and he was getting over his past lover too. Moreover Benny would’ve been extremely heartbroken to witness her son’s happiness was not coming from him, but from another. Nevertheless she was well aware Benny at the very least deserved answers and the ultimate truth “Scott honey, I met Benny a few weeks ago.” He grin faded, yet his reaction appeared unsurprising.

“I know. He told me.”

“Oh? H-how did you know?”

“We met up at the pancake parlour the other day, by coincidence.” The atmosphere now grew grey.

“Well, I didn’t tell him the truth about Carlo. A-at least not entirely.”

“What do you mean?”

“I sa-”

“Daddy! Grandma!” Carlo interjected as he raced into the lounge “Come look! There’s a man sleeping outside!”

“What are talking about baby?” The toddler grasped his dad’s hand, leading him to his bedroom window where they both looked out to find an unconscious man lying face down on the kerb “It’s okay baby, I’ll get him. Mom, just stay with Carlo.” Scott immediately rushed out into the rain and toward the pitiable man. He kneeled down, and to his surprise as he turned the body over, he gaped at the familiar Latino face – so very cold and silent.

“Benny?” Astonished, Scott tapped lightly on the unconscious man’s cheek before picking him up placing an arm over his shoulders and carrying Benny hurriedly into the house.

\--------------------------------------

Several hours passed as it neared midnight; Benny’s eyes slowly opened as he awoke to the heat lightly kissing his cheeks and forehead coming from the fireplace. He had been resting on a couch after having been changed into entirely new clothes and layered with cosy blankets, one on top of the other. Benny’s head turned to the side as he noticed there stood a coffee table with warm-looking porridge and a hot cup of coffee. But as the Latino looked over the opposite side of the table, their hid Carlo’s sleeping body kept warm by the fireplace.

Suddenly the young toddler awoke simultaneously, rubbing his eyes and yawning adorably in the direction of Benny.

“B-Benny?” Carlo spoke “You’re awake!”

“Yeah little buddy.” He grinned warmly to the young boy “What are you doing down there? Shouldn’t you be sleeping in bed?”

“Daddy wanted me to look after you while he’s working downstairs. I can’t sleep without daddy.”

“Oh really? Why’s that?”

“The monster’s in my closet; but if daddy’s with me, he’ll keep it away.” Benny emerged from his snug cocoon and crawled down sitting opposite of Carlo. The Latino then began grabbing his blankets and pillow and lay them out a few feet away from the fireplace making a small bed for the young toddler.

“Well then, why don’t you go ahead and lie down comfortably here by the fire? You can go sleep, and I’ll be sitting right here keeping an eye on any monsters protecting you.”  
“Promise?” Benny nodded. Carlo then crawled across the floor and into his newly formed bed; Benny tucked the toddler in and started patting the boy to sleep. After a while, Carlo slowly drowsed out into slumber with the Latino gazing contently at the sight of his precious sleeping son. ‘I want to be a part of this picture, Scott.’ He murmured silently ‘I want to be part of this family.’

Eventually an hour passed and Scott finally finished the last of his work assignments Maggie had been piling up ridiculously on his desk the last few weeks. He headed upstairs from the basement to check on the slumbering Benny, and soon found a surprising yet soul-stirring sight of the Latino lying down soundly asleep opposite of Carlo by the fire. Although it was a heart-warming view, Scott began suspecting whether or not Benny knew Carlo was his son; wondering who could’ve possibly told him – Kenny perhaps, his mom, Bill or Marisol. Then again, the older might’ve been sleeping with Carlo out of care and affection – after all he seemed to adore the toddler the day they ate together at the pancake parlour. 

\--------------------------------------

“Hello?” Phillips answered on the other end of the phone line as Scott called him the next morning.

“H-hey Phillips, it’s me.”

“Hey Scott.” He spoke flirtingly “Did you sleep well last night?”

“Yeah I did. Listen, you don’t have to pick me up this morning, mom’s dropping me off to work instead – well, your guys’ stadium actually.”

“What? That’s all the more reason I should come over now to pick you up. What are you doing there today anyway? Too sad you don’t get to see my face enough every day?” The older teased.

“Haha very funny, but I’m just finishing up some of Maggie’s work she left for me; you know, grabbing quotes here and there, meeting up with Barry Martin – the usual.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me picking you up?”

“Definitely; it’s okay, mom’s heading into town anyway.”

“Okay then. Well, have a good day then – missing you.”

“Y-you too. Bye.” The two hung up and Scott exhaled alleviated; if Phillips were to head over to his home and find Benny there, all sorts of jealousy and anger would rage between the two parties. Nonetheless perhaps that wasn’t the only reason; after finding Benny and Carlo sleeping together last night, Scott’s feelings toward the Latino swelled into ambiguity. In that very moment during the course of the night, the younger’s repugnant loathing, hatred and utter anger for Benny ebbed away. ‘Am I being too harsh on him?’ He wondered ‘Could I still be … in lo-’

“Good morning.” Scott turned around startled facing Benny who was leaning against the doorframe of the room.

“H-hey. How are you feeling?”

“Better.” An awkward silence lasted momentarily between the two.

“You mind telling me why my kid spotted you unconscious in the rain outside his window?” Scott’s resenting tone returned once again.

“I was uh … I was just …”

“How did you even know where I lived?”

“… Marisol … told me.” Scott’s heart pounded fast, puzzling about if his sister in turn spoke the truth about Carlo.

“W-well did she … tell you anything else?” There was without doubt Benny wanted to confess that he now knew everything – the sudden move from the neighbourhood, Scott’s difficult pain during the past four years, and above all especially, the precious, beautiful, dear son Carlo they conceived together. Nevertheless, the Latino couldn’t bring himself to do so, at least not now during a time Scott was at a most stable and progressively career developing point he was undergoing. Simply, Benny shook his head in denial “Okay, well … I guess that’s that. So, y-you should get changed … cos …” Benny stared intently at the younger almost giggling lightly at the goofiness he surprisingly maintained after all these years “… w-we’re leaving, soon. So …” Scott thereafter exited the room before his silly stuttering grew out of hand dopily.

Eventually Benny and Scott were driven to the DSL Dodger’s practice field by his mom; the two exited the car and sauntered slowly inside, completely speechless to one another for some time until Benny broke the silence.

“Scott, about what I said to Melissa those years ago …”

“Benny,” The younger sighed jaded “please, let’s just not do this.”

“No Scott, just please! Let me finish.” They both came to a halt in their tracks, turning to face each other “Don’t do this to me – I need to say this to you so please stop trying to avoid it.” Scott gulped as he turned his gaze down to the ground “I am ‘so’, so sorry about what I said to Melissa that day – about you meaning nothing to me. I was stupid … an egghead … a coward that didn’t have the strength to recognise the one who I really loved stood right beside me this whole time! The truth is, it’s really me who should mean nothing to you.”

“Benny …”

“It’s true; you deserved so much better Scott! But to pick me of all people?” The older shook his head frustrated “I still love you …” Gravity for the both of them felt as though it was pulling the two down to the ground. Benny raised a hand to cup Scott’s cheek firmly, raising his gaze to focus on the Latino “… do you still too?”

“Benny!” Denunez approached the two, interrupting their little happening. As he loomed closer, he took notice of the familiar face standing next to the Latino “S-Smalls?”

“Hey Kenny.” He grinned happily toward his long-time friend.

“Smalls!” He embraced the younger tightly as they hadn’t seen each other since the day he moved from the neighbourhood “How have you been?! You look great!”

“I’ve been okay Denunez. Wow, I haven’t been called ‘Smalls’ in a long time.”

“Well it’s about time we all caught up. Oh! Speaking of which! Guess who’s here?!” He questioned the two of them. Unsure of Kenny’s mystery guest, Scott and Benny peered behind him to sight three male figures walking toward them from inside the building. The closer they neared the them, the more recognisable their faces became – Ham, Squints and Yeah-Yeah with wide grins on their faces.

“Benny! Smalls!” Ham shouted in glee. As all six of them gathered, elation bounced from person to person excited to see at least most of the sandlot gang reunited.  
“Ham! Squints!” Scott embraced them all one by one.

“Yeah-Yeah!” The Latino reacted similarly to the taller man “What are you all doing here?!”

“Yeah! What’s the occasion?” Asked Scott.

“Tell them Squints.” Ham beamed.

“Yeah-yeah, tell ‘em!”

“Guys,” The glasses-attired man spoke out with a look as though he couldn’t wait to reveal his big news “I’m getting married!”


	18. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang return back to where it all began - what trials and tribulations await back in their wonderland of the sandlot and neighbourhood?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the long wait everyone, I was sick for the last few days T_T so here you go !! Feed fishies ^^

It had been so long since Scott felt the dirt of the sandlot rubbing against the soles of his shoes, or perhaps the clacking sound the guys’ bat would make once they hit a homerun, or even the terrible heat that would relentlessly bombard the gang during their summer games. But one thing was for sure – Scott was certainly glad to be back in his good old neighbourhood. He walked Carlo along the diamond field; holding his dad’s hand and jumping joyously onto the pitch while a few of the crew sat in the dugout reminiscing.

Ham without doubt liked to go on forever talking about their golden childhood days of the sandlot, and how he turned out to get into professional wrestling, yet he seemed to be struggling in terms of coming up with a name. Squints over the years hadn’t gone to too many lengths with his career paths, but he did however seem to feel quite alright working at Vincent’s drug store. Timmy and Tommy Timmons often wrote back to the neighbourhood, or at least those of whom remained behind to inform the gang of their success regarding an apprenticeship in architecture. Bertram of course hadn’t been heard of since the 60s, and Yeah-Yeah was already travelling around the US and to a few parts of South America – taking his usual daring journeys and just being Yeah-Yeah no doubt.

Overall Squint’s bachelor weekend was the perfect opportunity for the crew’s reunion in getting back together after four long years, but more so they were able to finally meet Scott’s one and only Carlo. After seeing how they appeared playful and kittenish to the young toddler, Scott then decided to dub the four as uncles in which they responded overjoyed. Nevertheless while there had been gleeful laughter and mirth fluttering around the atmosphere, things were still rigid between Benny and Scott. Since their last talk prior to Squints’ surprise visit to L.A., the two hadn’t spoken since, and now in an event where it was deemed impossible to avoid each other it only made things much more difficult.

Benny’s last few words could only but echo in Scott’s mind – ‘I still love you, do you still too?’ – but the younger couldn’t think if he could. He knew very well he harboured feelings for the Latino, but were they of hate? Anger? Or maybe he did still love him after all these years. However that one thought kept returning to Scott’s head – and that was whether or not he could trust his gut; the younger didn’t want to be hurt again, not like last time. He could only remember the mistake of giving so much of his effort and himself to Benny that it truthfully seemed like a one-sided love. Moreover subsequent to his supposed breakup, it was perhaps the most heartbreaking and painful time he had ever undergone – the question was if he did place his entire trust in the older person, would he come to suffer those excruciating times again?

Sooner or later Kenny’s little sister Maureen hurried to the field calling everyone to head back to the Denunez home for dinner. While the guys departed from the dugout and began walking out from the sandlot, Benny still stood from across the field eyeing Scott and Carlo at the opposite end of the pitch. The Latino wasn’t sure what more he could say to the younger guy as he had already blurted out everything he needed to, all he could do now was wait and hope for Scott to say something. Scott in turn took notice of Benny’s daunting gaze and wondered if he should tell him how he felt too, if not that then he should’ve at least talked to him. So, he started to pace himself toward him, until of course ‘she’ appeared – Melissa – grabbing Benny by the arm and accompanying him to Kenny’s home. Eventually Phillips showed up to do the same with Scott.

Despite Squints’ bachelor weekend aimed towards spending time with just the sandlot crew, Melissa decided to take it upon herself in extending the invitation out toward her as well thus tagging along in the ultimate celebration. Phillips moreover, although it wasn’t exactly official, felt he should take on the ‘boyfriend’ role as Scott’s plus one to the eventual wedding. No-one in the sandlot’s circle of friendship were thrilled to see either of them present.

Eventually everyone sat together at the Denunez dinner table – eating, chatting and chuckling as everyone caught up with one another. Afterward the diners dispersed – Yeah-Yeah and Ham having beers out on the back porch, Squints and Kenny cleaning up in the kitchen, both Phillips and Melissa felt the plastic welcome by the rest and soon decided to leave early, Benny was nowhere to be found and Wendy shortly approached Scott sitting down in the lounge room watching Carlo play with Maureen and several of her small childhood toys.

“Hey Scott.” Wendy greeted taking a seat beside him, with two glasses of wine in her hand. “Want one?”

“Nah that’s okay, I don’t drink much.” She placed the extra glass down on the coffee table.

“Well, don’t we have some catching up to do.”

“You bet. Squints?” She snickered lightly “I mean, who would’ve thought ever since that day at the pool, would he even have the slightest of chances to actually marry ‘the’ Wendy Peffercorn?!”

“Yeah I know what you mean. But I don’t know, love is … it’s unpredictable.”

“Unpredictable.” Words couldn’t describe how much he could agree with Wendy’s statement. “You’ve got that right.” Yet her face’s expression began to turn into worrisome one; placing her glass down and focussing her full attention to Scott.

“I know about Carlo.” Scott looked up shocked to hear of Wendy’s knowledge of his son. “Michael told me. And no, I haven’t mentioned anything to Benny.” The younger exhaled in relief. “So, what’s going on? How are you feeling?”

“Not much … I-I don’t know. I mean, things are going fine – everything’s fine! All until he somehow rocked up back into my life.”

“You don’t believe in fate?”

“I don’t believe in Benny … I thought I did but, after that day in the library I just felt so hurt – it’s a feeling I promised myself I would never go through again.”

“And who says it will once you get back together again?”

“’If’ we get back together. I’ve been trying to shake him off of my life for years; I moved away from the neighbourhood, I grew up, raised my kid alone, and I’m nearly at the height of my career! I should be happy!”

“Are you really Scott? Can you truthfully tell me you bear no feelings toward him?”

“I do it’s just … I don’t know what they ‘are’ exactly.”

“Don’t lie to me Scott – you know exactly where your heart is but the truth is you’re just too scared to admit it! You’re scared that if you run back into Benny’s arms, he’ll drop you in an instant but you know what? A guy who spends the last four years thinking non-stop about his first ever love, who cries himself to sleep almost every night over you, who has never forgotten about you, who decided to get ahead with his baseball career in order to make you proud … that tells me that he is sincerely, passionately and aboveboard in love with you Scott Smalls. So tell me, are you really happy with Benny’s absence in your life?”

“… No … No I’m not.” Wendy laid back relaxingly once again, picking back up her glass. “But Phillips-”

“Oh for God’s sakes Scotty, you mean to tell me you love Phillips too?”

“Well, no but-”

“There! Then that’s that.”

“But, he’s been so sweet to me … I can’t just, turn him away.”

“Look honey, if you really do choose to spend the rest of your life with Phillips, you’re never really going to be happy. Instead you’re going to be looking back every day thinking about Benny and what you should’ve had the guts to do the whole time.”

“You don’t know Phillips like that.”

“I know that you know you’re lying to me again.” Scott sighed. “Okay, whether you choose Phillips or Benny that’s totally up to you, but if you’re going to decide, the first thing you can at the very least do is be honest with yourself. Stop making things so complicated because the more you don’t listen to your heart, the harder it is going to be for you.”

“So … you think I should choose Benny?”

“I think you know what you want – you’re smart Scott but, when it comes to this you’re so …” Wendy rolled her eyes and continued sipping her wine.

Meanwhile earlier after dinner as the lot dispersed into their own activities, Benny heard a knock on the door and decided to answer. As he opened it, he was surprised to have found Marisol standing outside.

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Me and mom heard you were back in town, also I wanted to see you … to ask forgiveness?” Benny’s eyebrows were still slightly furrowed with anger; he looked back and soon exited the house closing the door behind him so they could talk properly.

“You knew about Carlo.” He whispered heatedly “You knew and didn’t say anything!”

“So did your friends! They knew for four years whereas I’ve only known for a few months but apparently you’re more lenient toward them!”

“That’s different! You’re different! You’re my sister! My own blood and flesh and we tell each other everything!”

“I know I should’ve but …”The two attempted to calm down immediately before their whispers swelled into a booming argument. “Look, I’m sorry okay? I know it was wrong of me to keep that from you, but please don’t shut me out of your life. You know I can’t bear that.” Benny bowed his head low scratching it, then looked back up almost frustrated until he exhaled calmly.

“Fine. I forgive you.”

“Thank you.” The two stared at each other following an awkward silence before Marisol decided to wrap her arms around her little yet taller brother.

“I think there’s still food inside, you wanna go eat?”

“Sure.” Benny and Marisol headed back in leading her toward the kitchen. As they reached the dining room, Benny peered through the doorway to the living room where he spotted Wendy and Scott chatting. As much as he wanted to be near the younger guy, he didn’t want to force him into loving the older back; he could only hope and pray Scott would approach him on his own. Fortunately they seemed to have been answered, as when Benny sat for a while at the dining table next to Marisol he heard a light cough coming from behind.

“Hey Benny,” The Latino turned around to see it was Scott. “do you mind if we talk?”

“S-sure … okay.” The two headed outside of the house closing the door behind them.

“Listen-”

“Wait.” Benny halted the younger’s speech. “Just … come with me first.” It had been a very long time since either of the two returned to the neighbourhood, but not even when they coincidentally kept running into each other at L.A. did Scott spot a single grin on Benny’s face. Until now, when he grabbed the younger’s hand and began to jet their way through the dark streets of the night.

“B-Benny where are we going?!”

“You’ll see! Just come on Smalls! Keep up!” Benny smile beamed uncontrollably from ear-to-ear, running as though they were still back in their high school days. After a while they finally stopped behind a tall, wired fence, with both of them clinging onto it panting and trying to catch their breath. As Scott looked up, he glanced through the fence finding there to be none other than the neighbourhood’s public pools, with the water’s shadows glimmering across the white walls of the establishment. “You ready?” Benny asked.

“Ready for what?” The older snickered as he climbed onto the fence and over to the other side. “Benny are you crazy?! Get out of there before we get caught!”

“No-one’s here Smalls! Haha!” Scott looked both left and right before trespassing over across the opposite side of the fence. “Haha alright!”

“Okay, what are we doing here?”

“Nothing, just going for a swim.” In that moment as Benny grinned charmingly to the younger guy, he lifted his shirt off over his head revealing his firm-looking abs, and then taking his pants off too before running and diving into the water. As he emerged to the surface Benny laughed at Scott gesturing him to hop in. The younger tried fighting his introversion and soon gave into the exhilaration of the night, taking his clothes off and diving straight in. Benny and Scott swam around for half an hour; racing each other from the shallow end to the deeper, executing amateur tricks from the diving board, seeing who could hold their breath the longest, and shortly after the two found themselves fighting playfully in the water.

Thereafter Scott swam to one corner of the pool by the ladder, climbing and then sitting beside it relaxing as he simply dipped his legs. Benny eventually followed; swimming slowly toward him like a predator ready to surprise his prey – he grabbed a sudden hold of Scott’s legs and the two chuckled as he tried getting him back into the water, yet failed as Scott held tightly onto the ladder’s balustrade. The laughter shortly died down as they started exchanging more serious looks to each other.

“You had something you wanted to tell me?” Benny questioned softly.

“Oh … oh that, umm … I-I just wanted to say that, I think you’re doing great with your career …”

“Thanks, you too Smalls. Was that it?”

“Well … no. I guess … I’ve m-missed you too …”

“… I’ve missed you more.” Benny swam to the ladder Scott was sitting beside, climbing slowly and holding onto it as he attempted to meet the younger at eye level. “Scott I really am sorry about what I said those years ago.”

“I know you are.” Benny’s hand rose to lightly brush his thumb across Scott’s soft lips “I also know Carlo’s our son.”

“H-How did you know?”

“Marisol managed to snatch some files from you, and I just happened to come across it.” Scott’s heart beat faster in anxiety. “But, that was the reason you moved away wasn’t it?” The younger nodded.

“I figured it was best Carlo and I would be out of your life forever.”

“No, Scott!” The Latino clutched his hand firmly into his own. “What would make you think that? I could never, ever shut you out of my life – not even when Melissa caught us! When you weren’t here with me by my side, it felt like hell! You know the day I found out, I would always head over to your house straight after practice just watching from afar, making sure you got home safely.”

“Is that why we found you outside during that rainy day?” Benny nodded.

“That day when you took me in, when I realised you were taking care of me, and I was given a chance to lay down and sleep next to our son – I felt like I could finally just … breathe. I’d never felt so at home until that day, and it was then I decided that I wanted to be a part of your life.” Benny gulped leaning closer, cupping the younger’s cheek. “Scott I wanna be in that picture – Carlo … You … And me.” Tears welled up in Scott’s eyes. “I love you Smalls … and I wanna be there for our son.”

Without hesitation Scott closed the gap between them and kissed Benny for a long and impassioned time. The Latino’s hands ran smoothly along the younger’s hips, and their lips trying to take control over the other; this kiss had certainly brought about a kindling awakening long lost from both their lives.

\--------------------------------------

The next day things went really well for practically anyone and everyone; the lot decided to have a barbeque at the sandlot with Mrs Rodriguez providing Benny’s dad’s old grill to be used. It was an amazing sight to see; it wasn’t just the gang, but also their families who attended. Scott and Squints took the liberty of starting up the grill and frying a few patties first, while Marisol, Melissa and Wendy who was playing with Maureen’s hair, sat beneath a tree shade chatting (in spite of Marisol’s dislike for Melissa, she stomached the very action of talking to her). Most of the gang’s parents naturally mingled around a picnic table, while the rest of the guys naturally went out to play a game; Ham, Kenny and Yeah-Yeah fielded out while Benny stood behind Carlo teaching the adorable toddler how to swing.

Phillips on the other hand sat idly by chatting with a few of the dads about his baseball career and renowned fame around the neighbourhood – ‘Achilles’ as they would call him. Jokes would be thrown around, wishes of good luck for the future, and a ‘privilege’ and ‘honour’ it was to have the neighbourhood’s very own grow successful in the American baseball universe was spoken. Eventually Phillips was finally given time to himself to sit alone in the dugout as he watched Scott working at the grill, smiling at how he was all his supposedly, and the possibility of a future together with him.

“Hey.” Melissa approached the lone man.

“Hey.” Phillips went on drinking his cola.

“How’s things?”

“Great.” He made it obvious he was repelled in talking to her.

“You don’t ‘seem’ great.”

“Scott’s told me about you, Melissa. I know exactly the kind of person you are.”

“And what kind of person is that?”

“Hmm, let me think … A plastic, manipulative, bratty bitch who thinks she is the centre of the galaxy no doubt.”

“Ouch.” She replied in sarcasm. “I guess my reputation precedes me then huh?” Phillips rolled his eyes. “Well, I guess I can be a little bit of bitch, I can be plastic I’ll give you that, ‘bratty’? really? Oh and ‘manipulative’ – I indeed can be very manipulative.” Phillips immediately stood up now completely repulsed at Melissa’s serpentine tone.

“Look, if you don’t have anything important to say to me I guess I’ll just go.”

“Oh but I do, Phillips.” She stood up from her seat. “What do you think of Benny?”

“Why do you care?”

“I just do.” She peered over to the Latino making his way over to Scott, chatting with the younger guy and joining together in laughter. “Did you know Scott and Benny were a thing?” Phillips grew stunned as he looked instantly to her direction.

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m saying, they had an affair together behind my back during senior year in high school.” He scoffed at the thought.

“You’re lying.”

“Am I?” She gestured her head over to Benny and Scott’s direction, where the Latino wrapped his arms tightly around the younger’s small body frame. “Anyways, it didn’t last long because I broke them up – sooner or later the whole school knew, Scotty moved away and Benny was a total wreck after that. But here they are, together again after all these years.” Phillips gulped in jealousy as he continued to glance at his rival holding Scott they he should’ve been.

“So then what’s your point?”

“You want Scott, and I want Benny – you scratch my back and I yours.”

“Screw you Melissa.” He began walking away.

“You love Scott.” She pointed out to the older guy. “I may be a bitch Phillips, but I know what that look is – I’ve seen it on every sucker who’s ever fallen for somebody, and you’re one of them.” Melissa walked in front to face him. “Look, I’m pregnant.”

“With Benny?!”

“No, not with Benny! Just some … loser I met, it doesn’t matter! The point is, I’ve got the perfect plan that’ll both get us what we want, but I can’t do it without you. So … are you in?” As conniving and sly Melissa may have been, Phillip took one more look at the pair exchanging deep affection toward the other before agreeing with her.

“Okay. I’m in.”


	19. Serpentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Scott and Benny's relationship starts to blossom once again, Squints' bachelor weekend nears an end ... will their bond too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry !! this would've been posted earlier but my internet was down for a few days. Also your comments just make my day ^^ x

The final night of Squints’ bachelor weekend arrived and the gang decided to hit the town drinking and partying. Despite leaving the neighbourhood only four years ago, it continued to grow so rapidly to the point where Valley Vista (A/N: I only just found out the name of the town recently :P) was now dubbed the fastest growing town in the tristate area. Hence the growth of more cosmopolitan developments of a small shopping mall, retail stores and even night clubs which they planned to head to tonight.

The six entered one called Mr Wolf – a very happening and apparently groovy club with a mid-60s vibe; the guys guessed some just still couldn’t let go of such a golden age. Anyhow with Scott and Benny made up, they still hadn’t managed to publically announce their getting back together, but the rest of the guys could so obviously tell they did. Anyone who knew of their convoluted circumstances could see how brightly they beamed smiles every so often now since the day before.

As they entered, Benny clutched Scott’s hand leading him through the crowd and across the dance floor. The two would dance exuberantly together along with the rest of the guys – not that they were perfect dancers, but they would still laugh as they performed whatever embarrassing moves held up their sleeves. However no-one could compete with more awkward yet hilarious moves busted out by Ham, as he unsurprisingly managed to create a circle of an audience watching on and clapping.

Thereafter the music began to progressively slow down, and Benny naturally enclosed the space between himself and Scott, enveloping his arms around the younger’s waist and letting his chin rest on the Latino’s shoulder.

“… Our first slow dance.” Benny spoke into his ear, grinning at how he had been waiting all these years to finally get this very chance with Scott, making him only want to hold him tighter. Scott smiled lightly as he moved to press his forehead against Benny’s, their noses rubbing beside one another and gazing deeply into the other’s eyes. “I can’t wait til we’re that one big, happy family.”

*FLASHBACK TO YESTERDAY*

“Carlo baby, come here.” Scott called the toddler over with Benny sitting beside him. Scott lifted Carlo and sat him in between himself and the Latino placing his hand around his shoulders. “Baby, do you remember that time when you cried, because you didn’t have a mommy like your other friends?”

“Yeah daddy.”

“Do you remember what I said afterward?”

“That Carlo is special?” The toddler replied puzzled. “That I came from daddy’s tummy.” He lightly caressed his dad’s stomach.

“That’s right baby. See, when two people love each other very much, they both have a baby together.” Scott soon found it difficult in attempting to figure out how to explain his pregnancy with Benny.

“So who do you love daddy?” The two fathers looked to each other, pausing for a brief moment before answering.

“Well … I love Benny.” Carlo now appeared utterly perplexed as he switched his gazes between the two. “See baby, before you were born, Benny and I loved each other very much. And that meant we had you.” The toddler gave a look as though he were trying to figure out a math equation, until he eventually responded.

“So, does that mean I have two daddies?”

“That’s right.”

“Yay!” Carlo exclaimed in sheer joy as he stood on the couch emphasising his happiness, coming to quite a shock for the both of them. “I have two daddies!” The young boy gently cupped Scott’s cheek pecking it, before turning to his second father and totally wrapping both arms around his neck and in turn placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. Subsequently Benny let out a little cry as he slowly yet finally was able to place his arms around his son, caressing his back and feeling his innocence, his warmth, and his own familiar flesh and blood. “I love you daddy Benny.”

“… I … I love you too Carlo … son.”

*FLASHBACK ENDED*

“Hey, bottoms up.” Yeah-Yeah shouted Benny a drink as the two stood by the bar, watching Ham, Kenny and Smalls surround the elated bachelor on the dance floor.

“Cheers, thanks man.” The two clinked glasses before drinking.

“So, you and Scott huh?” The taller boy grinned, where Benny gave off a light chuckle.

“That obvious?”

“Haha of course man! Ever since yesterday at the barbeque, it was just a miracle enough to actually see you two talking to each other. And besides, back-hugging Smalls every now and then is a dead giveaway.”

Benny circled the brim of his glass lightly with his fingertips before answering back. “Carlo’s my son …” Yeah-Yeah raised an eyebrow in confusion, much like many others’ reaction upon first hearing this befuddling revelation. “I’d take it you didn’t know either.”

“Know what? What are you talking about? Carlo is Scott’s kid.”

“Yeah, he is …” The taller guy lowered his drink from his lips now baffled even further by the Latino’s words “… and mine too.”

“Okay, I think you’ve had one too many Benny.”

“I’m not drunk.” Yeah-Yeah scoffed at his reply.

“Right, and Ham’s the next Babe.”

“I’m being serious Yeah-Yeah; think about it – who does Carlo resemble so much?”

“Well … I guess he does look just a ‘little’ like you I’ll give you that but-”

“And why do you think he’s my dad’s namesake?”

“I don’t know … Scott liked your dad? But then again who didn’t? I’d name my kid after him – Carlo McClennan – yeah that sounds alright.” Benny shook his head, scratching it with slight frustration before continuing to drink. After such blatancy and witnessing how Benny reacted to the taller guy’s blithe ignorance, Yeah-Yeah paused to think as he couldn’t help but feel as though there was some truth in what the Latino spoke of. “You’re not kidding, are you?” While Benny continued to drink without replying a single word, his speechlessness virtually answered his question. “Benny, what you’re saying is … impossible!”

“But it isn’t!... Carlo’s proof of that.” Yeah-Yeah continued to stare at the Latino perplexed. “Look, the doctor said it was like … an anomaly – a phenomenon … a miracle. He said that Scott somehow developed a fully functional womb, and that it was already prepared to undergo pregnancy, so that by the time we ... anyway it doesn’t matter. But that was the reason he moved away during the time my dad passed, and then nine months later he had Carlo.” Yeah-Yeah tried taking time to adjust to Benny’s seemingly outrageous and unbelievable story, yet after several moments he decided to accept its fantastically far-fetched validity. “It’s crazy right?”

“It’s … something.” Benny turned his gaze back to Scott dancing on the dance floor along with the rest of the guys having a good time. “That’s amazing Benny, truly!”

“I’m going to ask him to move in with me – him and Carlo.”

“That’s great man!” Yeah-Yeah began to embrace the older guy, chuckling and subsequently drinking in cheers to the idea.

“Oh, celebrating Squints’ last night as a free man?” A familiarly feminine voice spoke from behind Benny as she approached the two. Yeah-Yeah and Benny turned around finding it to be none other than Melissa.

“Melissa, this is a bachelor party – a ‘guys’ outing. Shouldn’t you be celebrating with Wendy?” Yeah-Yeah questioned, annoyed at her presence.

“I wasn’t really feeling the vibe; I didn’t even know the guys’ party was going to take place here.”

“It’s okay Yeah-Yeah.” Benny dismissed the taller guy as he moved to join the rest of the gang on the dance floor. “Melissa, I know we already established that I like Scott and all but … for some reason I still feel like you’re trying to win me over.”

“What? Of course not Benny I know that.” She started to order two new drinks from the bartender. “I’m just trying to be a friend.”

“I know but, do you also mind giving me space?” Melissa’s grin began fading. “I know you’re just trying to be friendly but I honestly can’t think of us as being friends, at least not now – not after what happened four years ago.”

“I see.”

“Look, things are going great now – Scott and I have gotten back together, and I haven’t felt this happy in such a long time.” He emphasised. “I know you mean well and I know this is gonna sound harsh but, the last thing I need right now is to be seen with you … let alone talking to you.” Melissa’s hurt emotions could almost evidently be read across her face.

“Well, you think you can spare at least one more drink with me? As friends?” Benny beamed a light grin, nodding.

“Sure.” Melissa grabbed two new glasses from the bartender, and as Benny turned his attention for a brief moment toward his friends’ direction, she sneakily took a small tablet from out her purse and spiked the Latino’s drink before looking back to clink glasses. Benny downed the entire glass and seemingly appeared fine at first, until a dizzy rush overcame him as he entered a lightheaded state. “I’m … I’m feeling a bit …” It was all until a matter of moments later he collapsed only to be caught by Phillips from behind.

“Wow,” She uttered “those pills you gave me really are strong. Where’d you get them?”

“A friend.” Phillips answered struggling to hold Benny upright.

“Come on, let’s take him to my car now before they start wondering where he is.”

\--------------------------------------

The next morning could only have been celebrated in pure excitement for everyone; Wendy was awoken by none other than her bridesmaids and Squints in turn by his fellow groomsmen. Marisol and several of Wendy’s other friends had prepared a light and quick breakfast for the bride, had her dress at the ready and her makeup set all over the dressing table. The guys on the other hand fortunately didn’t need as much time preparing for the coming wedding compared to the girls. Upon waking the soon-to-be-wedded groom, Scott, Ham, Kenny and Yeah-Yeah quickly dressed Squints in casual clothes taking him for one last game of baseball as a single guy at the sandlot.

The five, as well as Carlo, were already ten minutes into the game as they intended to play for an hour at most before finally getting ready. Yet as they played, their enthusiasm for the wedding that was to occur within a few hours swelled into even further exhilaration. This had to be one of the happiest days most of the gang spent together as it grew reminiscent of their childhood summers; Kenny’s heater pitches, Ham’s blatant calls, Yeah-Yeah’s duck running (a habit which still seemed to stick after all these years), and even Squints’ little witticisms aside from ‘L-7 weenie’.

Eventually they were all called in by Marisol from the across the field hurrying to prepare the groom immediately. Yeah-Yeah and Kenny accompanied Squints to his home while Scott and Ham headed in the direction of the Rodriguez residence in hopes of finding Benny.

“Boy, did Benny miss out on the game of a lifetime!” Ham exclaimed. “I wonder what happened to him.”

“I’m not sure either, but he left without saying a word last night which was weird. I tried finding him afterward but, no luck.”

“Well hopefully he’s back home – probably sick.”

The events following their conversation could only have made Scott wish such a statement were true, because as they finally reached the Rodriguez home, the young guy unexpectedly encountered the last thing he’d ever want to see. They entered the seemingly empty abode; Mrs Rodriguez like many of the other mothers had been cooking over at Kenny’s house all night to prepare food for the reception. However Scott and Ham continued looking everywhere; as they reached Benny’s bedroom, the two fell into an utter state of shock – there lay Benny and Melissa sleeping together in bed naked under the sheets.

Such a view made the young guy well up in tears standing paralysed at the betrayal lying right before him. Eventually the Latino yawned as he began waking up, opening his eyes gradually to suddenly find himself naked together with Melissa in the bed.

“What the …?” Benny slowly lifted his body up and away from the sly snake of a woman. Yet before he could even make out what had just happened and tried recalling events from last night, it had been too late as he peered across to the bedroom door finding Scott and Ham standing there absolutely stunned. “S-S-Scott?” The younger backed away steadily before he would completely weep in front of the man who broke his heart, again.

“Mm …” Melissa awoke. “Benny, what are you doing up so early?” She too began opening her eyes to find this unplanned, awkward situation with Scott and Ham catching them in the act. Yet she only grinned a deviant smile in her head.

“Scott, it’s not what it looks like …” Fortunately the Latino was still wearing his boxers as he emerged out from the sheets and approached the younger guy. Nonetheless Scott’s feet already paced faster toward the door, exiting the house and running straight back down along the road. “Scott!” Benny ran out the door but as far as the front yard, watching as he disappeared down along the street.

\--------------------------------------

Phillips knocked on Scott’s bedroom door already dressed in formal attire, now waiting for his date.

“Scott? It’s me, Phillips.” The older guy could only hear sounds of rattling and stomping coming from the other side of the door. “Scott?” He could no longer wait patiently for a reply and thereafter opened the apparently unlocked door and entered, where he spotted the younger packing his clothes frantically into his suitcase. “Scott?”

“Let’s get out of here.” He neither even batted a single eye nor looked at Phillips once, but appeared so focussed on packing like there was no tomorrow. “Just get your things and let’s go.”

“Scott, come on what’s wrong?” He began reaching over to immediately halt the younger’s rapid hands from grabbing any more of his clothes to be crammed. It was as though Scott’s face had been out exposing itself to the rain because the next thing either of them knew, it grew wet with tears. Phillips quickly pulled him into a tight hug, squeezing Scott with as much affection as he could hoping to rid of his despair.

“B-Benny …” Scott wept attempting to speak through his tears. “H-he and Melissa … I caught them together …” During the next several minutes he explained his love affair with Benny both in the past and recently, apologising several times for in turn not telling Phillips. However the older truthfully couldn’t care as all he could concentrate on was how much he and Melissa’s plan caused much heartbreak to the one he loved.

By that time Ham had already alerted strictly Marisol, Kenny and Yeah-Yeah of the Latino’s supposedly unfaithful events, leaving Squints and Wendy unbeknownst to the situation. It took some time for the four of them to convince Scott to not depart so soon as it would be unfair to the soon-to-be-wedded couple, so eventually he agreed yet could not possibly be anywhere near Benny at all during the day.

\--------------------------------------

Subsequently the ceremony ended; rice had been thrown over the happy couple and a reception took place. Not everyone could plaster an exultant smile on their faces; with Benny receiving bizarre looks from his own friends and Scott avoiding all eye contact from him. The Latino absolutely felt the need to apologise, but what good would that do he wondered. He promised the younger he wouldn’t be hurt anymore, that Scott was all he wanted and that he had unconditionally placed his trust in him once again – and now it seemed irreversibly shattered. Even though Melissa’s plan worked more than successfully, Phillips marched angered toward her as the two met privately outside the function room.  
“How dare you!” He roared through his teeth.

“What?”

“You let Scott see the two of you together! Naked!”

“Well it’s not like I was expecting him to barge in on us like that; all I needed was one morning for Benny to wake up with me. And in a few days, I’d drop the bomb that I was pregnant with his kid. But I guess now that little Scotty walked in on us it sped things up quicker don’t you think?” She clearly showed no remorse whatsoever. “Look you got what you wanted – the two aren’t even speaking together; there’s no way in hell Scott’s running back to Benny now, which means he’s all yours.”

“Yeah well it’s not like Benny’s interested in running back into your arms.”

“I’m ‘pregnant’ with his kid,” She lied speaking sarcastically, as the child she already bore was with yet another man earlier a few weeks ago “he’ll have to get with me, trust me.” Unlike Melissa, Phillips felt guilty and began questioning his decisions; he loved Scott but he knew very well this was most definitely not the way to gain his affection. “By the way, you can have these back.” She handed over the small container of tablets used to drug Benny the night before.

“Keep it.”

\--------------------------------------

Evening fell and Benny could sense nothing but alienation during the course of the wedding and reception. He stood outside on the balcony leaning on the balustrade peering out into the blank space trying his hardest to recall what happened last night. As far as he was concerned the last thing he could remember was talking to Melissa at the bar, and then suddenly waking up next to her in his bedroom. He knew never in a million years would he do such a thing, but it happened – he slept with her.

“Benny.” Yeah-Yeah, Ham and Kenny approached the Latino surrounding him as he turned to face the three. “Do you mind explaining?”

“Guys look, you know how much I love Scott-”

“Do you?” Ham interjected. “Because that doesn’t seem like the case here.”

“Ham and Smalls found you two together man,” Kenny claimed “how are you supposed to explain that?”

“I don’t know!... The last thing I remember was talking to Melissa at the bar and then the next thing I knew I somehow …” The Latino continued trying his best to recap the night. “I guess I drank too much …”

“I believe you Benny.” Yeah-Yeah carried an ambiguous look on his face. “Guys come on, there’s got to be some explanation.”

“He woke up next to her!” Ham’s anger amplified into something of a passion. “I was right there Yeah-Yeah! You know very well how Smalls is like a little brother to me Benny and when you hurt him like that-”

“Ham stop it!” Yeah-Yeah interposed attempting to calm him down. “Smalls is like a brother to all of us too! And so is Benny; we’ve known him long enough to realise he wouldn’t do such a thing right?” Kenny and Ham nodded. “Guys, it’s Squints’ happiest night of his life – let’s just leave it … at least until tomorrow.” Although Ham had plenty more to say to Benny’s face, he quickly turned around heading back inside before exploding unforgiveable words, followed by Kenny.

“Thanks Yeah-Yeah.” The Latino finally dripped a bead of sweat he’d been holding in since their awkward conversation.

“I didn’t do it for you, but I know we’ve been friends long enough to give each other the benefit of the doubt.” Yeah-Yeah faced a serious look. “This all smells fishy, but if I find out otherwise Benny … we’re done.”


	20. Nothing But Labrish, Bruits & Bavardage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bond severed once again, is it unfixable this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 20th Chapter !! d-(^0^)-b ... \\(*_*)> ... 

Several weeks flew by since Squints and Wendy’s wedding and the hitched couple decided to spontaneously make a honeymoon retreat out of a trip to somewhere in Louisiana. But as the somewhat happy weekend came to an end, Phillips, Scott, Kenny, Melissa and Benny returned to L.A., wherein they were also eventually followed by Yeah-Yeah, Marisol and Ham surprisingly.

Yeah-Yeah made the decision to take a break from travelling freely and aimlessly around the country, Ham’s wrestling season came to a close, and Marisol naturally wanted to pay a lengthy visit to her brother, especially now since he had reverted back to his dejectedly low-spirited state.

Things weren’t going so well since either of the former lovers returned from the Valley. At times when Scott would often visit the DSL headquarters to follow up on recent games and work on interviews, they would most likely avoid each other though it was habitually Scott doing most of the evading. If they were to spot or bump into one another from across the field or in the hallways, the younger would then naturally walk faster away as though nothing happened.

To make matters worse for the Latino as if Scott wasn’t already trying to elude him, he would be watching him flee into Phillips’ comfort. It was like the past pain over the last four years, almost five, gathered once again only to pull Benny back into its cheerlessly sombre and dismal pool of woe. And it furthermore pained him to know that not only had Scott gotten away from him, but he was running to someone who was not in fact him. These days could now only offer nothing but sorrow and anger.

“Hey, are you okay?” Phillips carried a worried look in his eyes as he held Scott’s shoulders firmly.

“Yeah,” he sighed “yeah I’m fine.” The two stood just outside the field as Phillips was getting ready to practice. “Are you sure you want to be holding me like this? People might think …” Phillips snickered it off.

“It’s the ‘70s Scotty. And besides most of the guys here already know – there are some who don’t actually approve but, they need me – I’m their best shot.” He joked around trying to cheer him up yet with little success. “Hey …” Phillips cupped Scott’s cheeks, leaning in close to give him a lovingly brief peck on the lips. “What do you say we go out to dinner sometime this week just you and me? There’s a new Italian bistro that’s opened up on the other side of town … You keen?”

“Sure … I guess so.” Phillips brought him closer into a tight hug letting Scott’s head be buried onto his chest, and then placing a light kiss on his forehead. As he held the younger in his arms, he could spot Benny in sight just across the field watching them in heartache.

\--------------------------------------

At last when practice finished, after all the sighted affection poured out between Scott and Phillips, Benny could only but wait to escape from it all upon leaving the DSL HQ. The Latino made his way to his apartment where he found the one of the last people he wanted to meet like many other times. Melissa stood out the front his door waiting patiently for Benny to arrive.

“Hi Benny.” He rolled his eyes in vexation, passing by her as though she were just a space of nothingness unacknowledged. “How was your day?” She continued asking as he jingled his keys attempting to open the door. “Still not talking to me?” Benny entered the apartment and quickly slammed the door in her snaky face, leaning his back against it restraining his anger. “Benny? Benny come on, please talk to me … Look I’m sorry about how things went between you and Scotty.” The Latino’s fury abruptly peaked as he opened the door to confront Melissa.

“SORRY?!” He burst out furiously. “YOU WANT TO TELL ME YOU’RE SORRY?!” Benny’s slow yet fury-packed exhales now appeared frightening to her. “You’re not sorry Melissa! You don’t care about my feelings, you’re ever only about yours!”

“Benny I’m-”

“You’re what?! Sorry? Was that what you were about to say?” He scoffed embittered while Melissa welled progressively teary eyes. “You wanted me to talk to you? Well fine let’s talk now, I can’t think of a better time anyway!”

“... W-what happened between you and Scott … I swear I didn’t mean-”

“I told you Melissa. I told you from the start I was in love with Scott and I feel like since you’ve been to L.A. you’ve been sabotaging my chances!”

“No, that’s not what I’ve been doing!” She lied.

“What we had in the past, stays in the past. I don’t know how the hell I woke up with you next to me that morning but whatever happened, it wasn’t me. I was … drunk.” He supposed. “But you should know that when sober, there is no way in hell I’d ever get back together with you.”

“Benny I’m pregnant!” Melissa spoke out suddenly shocking the Latino with her unforeseen news.

“… What?”

“I’m pregnant … with your child.” Her tears strolled down along her face.

“That’s a mistake …” Benny was taken aback. “… That can’t be.” She shook her head.

“The only person I’ve been with these last few months was you Benny … It was just you.” While Melissa spoke on in telling him a completely fabricated story of her pregnancy, Benny couldn’t help but lean against the doorframe hopelessly trying to take it all in. As if things could not get any worse, but the invention of a story could only narrow the Latino’s chances of getting back together with Scott even further. This may as well have been the icing on the cake of which to end all and any opportunities of redemption.

\--------------------------------------

Nowadays it seemed as though Scott was barely even working for the L.A. Times; in spite of the tribulations he’d been suffering the past few weeks it never appeared to interfere with his work. Thus his promotion given to him by Maggie wherein he was to handle most sports affairs regarding the DSL Dodgers, hence his frequent visits to their HQ. Although it was another huge step in his sports journalism career, it did in fact make things harder – seeing Benny now more than often and practically working in the same place.

One day as he walked through the foyer as usual, he began to hear talks and whispers coming from the DSL players, staff and employees – most of them about Benny. He sat down on a couch waiting patiently for his meeting with Mister Martin, until from behind he inadvertently eavesdropped a conversation taking place.

“… Melissa and Benny!” One woman gossiped the two’s names to her fellow co-worker. “Who knew?” Scott carried on assuming they were probably dating, and news now spread like wildfire all of a sudden.

“I know right?” The man replied. “But apparently they knew each other from way back in the day.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, she was his high school sweetheart.”

“No way!” The two behind Scott exulted for Melissa and Benny’s relationship, and it now seemed to him the Latino really still had feelings for her all along. “They’re perfect for each other!”

“I know! So how long has she been pregnant for?” ‘Pregnant?’ Scott was taken aback.

“Well Cynthia says four weeks, but Eugene says five. But anyhow it’s either or right? Four to five?”

“Yeah I guess so. God, I can’t wait to see what their baby will look like. Ooh! She might even have twins …” The strangers’ voices grew faint as they walked off elsewhere. Suddenly Scott immediately stood up as he felt his eyes burning, his heart raced fast and breath grew hotter swiftly making his way to the restroom. Eventually he bumped accidentally into Marisol.

“Whoa!” She lightly touched the younger’s arms anxiously, checking to see if he was okay. “Scott slow down honey … Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” He sniffed wiping his wet face “I’m fine.”

“No you’re not. Come, let’s just sit down for a minute.”

“No, I’m alright … Umm … Look if Mister Martin comes out soon can you just tell him I’ve gone home early, I’m sick.”

“Scott-”

“I just got an allergic reaction to something and now my eyes won’t stop watering up.” He spoke while heading out toward the exit and soon disappearing from the Latina’s sight.

“Oh Scotty …” She muttered under her breath.

“Marisol.” Yeah-Yeah called her name from behind as he approached her along with Kenny and Ham. “You okay?”

“No, not really.” She sighed. “I think Scott just found out about Melissa’s pregnancy with Benny.”

“What?!” Ham exclaimed. “Pregnant?!” It was always typical for him to be the last in finding out about anything.

“Apparently.” Marisol responded. “Benny called me last night telling me she showed up the night before saying she was pregnant with his baby.”

“How did Scott even find out?” Kenny wondered.

“It doesn’t matter.” Yeah-Yeah spoke. “If you ask me, this whole thing smells fishy.”

“Yeah, he’s right.” Marisol agreed. “Benny’s not a drinker – well, not a heavy one anyway. It doesn’t make sense for him to drink so much in getting a hangover, he’s never gotten one before.”

“Then again, it was Squints’ last bachelor night – it’d make sense to drink a lot wouldn’t it?” Ham queried.

“Nah,” replied Yeah-Yeah “not even then. Come on, this is Benny guys! He’s as clean as a bar of soap he’d never do anything like that. I think we should be looking into this.” Marisol nodded in agreement.

“This whole underhand thing has Melissa’s name written all over it. I know it.”

\--------------------------------------

As dusk fell, Phillips was finally able to take Scott out to the newly exclusive Italian bistro named Vapiano. It was of course a sizeably rectangular room, with three columns of round tables, red leather seats framed by furnished ebony wood, a classic black and white tiled floor, as well as ambient lighting.

The two entered the establishment as they were shown a reserved table by the maître-d’, Phillips first seating in the younger before sitting down. Although he took some pride in being able to make a reservation to dine at the famous Vapiano, Phillips could still sense the gloom overtaking Scott. Thus not even the presence of just being there made an effort on uplifting the young guy.

“Well?” Phillips grinned with slight anxiety. “What do you think?”

“Hm? Oh, i-it’s great!” He forced a smile. “Wow, Vapiano ... How’d you manage to snatch a reservation here?”

“You know me – connections.” The two tried laughing it off, weakly.

“Look, I’m really sorry if I seem like a bit of a downer tonight.”

“Scott it’s fine.”

“No, I really am. It’s just … after I told you about my history with Benny, and then going behind your back a few weeks ago in having an affair with him … I just feel like, you’ve been too easy on me. Even after all that you’re still willing to stick by my side and … I don’t deserve you.”

“Hey,” Phillips reached out to hold Scott’s hand, caressing the surface of it with his thumb “don’t say that. Look at me Scott.” The two focussed their gazes strongly toward one another. “I love you, and nothing’s going to change that. Do you understand?” Scott felt a little thrown off guard as this was the first time Phillips actually spoke ‘I love you’ to him. The weird thing was though, that he wasn’t sure if he felt the same way – he wasn’t even sure if he still even liked him much like before. These days it was like he wasn’t even capable of falling in love anymore, that the very idea of it was nothing but a harsh illusion that liked to act mischievously upon him. Anyhow, Scott didn’t want to reply back negatively and so he nodded his head surely to Phillips.

The two finally began making an order on their meals for the night, up until they noticed a poignant coincidence of Benny and Marisol entering the restaurant while being guided by the maître d’ to their table. They in turn sighted Scott and Phillips already having finished placing their order, now feeling a mutual awkwardness hovering around the four of them.

“Scott, you just say the word and we’ll leave.”

“No.” He responded rapidly, taking in a deep breath. “Like you said, this is a difficult restaurant to place a reservation in; I don’t see why the night should have to be ruined. Besides, it’d be a petty thing to do.” Scott could’ve lied not just to Phillips, but also to himself all he wanted yet even the older knew he was still in love with Benny. This would only encourage him to put more effort into winning over the younger’s love – whatever it takes.

Meanwhile across the room Benny habitually stole glances throughout the night to Scott. He and Melissa came to Vapiano not just for a nice dinner, but also to discuss further her pregnancy circumstance.

“Sorry,” Melissa apologised. “I didn’t know they were going to be here.” This may have been the first time she hadn’t lied about anything since she got to L.A.

“It’s fine let’s just … do this.” He finally focussed his full attention to the envelope tucked firmly in her hands. Subsequently Melissa opened it and handed over two small images – sonograms of their presumed unborn child. Benny took a lengthy glimpse at both of them and wondered still in disbelief that he had even slept with Melissa. Now the result was haunting; this child would become living proof – an apparent mark of his absolute unfaithfulness to not only Scott, but Carlo too.

Ever since things went downhill for the former lovers, Benny rarely was able to see his son during the past few weeks. From the time of Squints’ bachelor weekend when he and Scott explained the truth to Carlo he was in fact his father, the toddler would frequently ask where Benny was and why he never got to see him regularly much like before. However Mrs Smalls would often try to seize opportunities to sneak Carlo in seeing his Hispanic dad. Regardless as a result of the baby Melissa bore, he couldn’t even feel a sense of deserving when he secretly met up with Carlo and Mrs Smalls. He’d betrayed Scott and his son, and there was no coming back from that.

“Benny,” Melissa interrupted his brief little pondering “I know things have been hard on you lately, and what I’m about to say is really sudden but … Let’s leave together.”  
“… What?” The Latino staggered at her out-of-the-blue suggestion.

“I spoke to my uncle about our child.”

“You told Barry?”

“Yes but hear me out. I told him that we wanted to start a new life together; it took some real persuading but he’s managed to speak to Dom Riley – GM for the Salt Lake City Gulls and … he’s considering drafting you into their team midway through the season.”

“You really should’ve told me about this sooner Melissa. You can’t just go around making decisions for me; I haven’t even thought about moving in together with you.”

“Okay I’m sorry, yes I should’ve. But Benny, this is our baby. Don’t you think it deserves to have its father around? Do you want me to have to raise it alone?”

“Of course not … But, leaving DSL for the Gulls? I don’t know …”

“It’ll be good Benny trust me; starting fresh and anew – how many people get that chance? Let alone handed to them on a silver platter? Besides the Gulls are a really great team, they might not be affiliates of the Dodgers but they are of the California Angels – that’s just as good right?” Melissa attempted sugar-coat her offer as much as she could to sway the Latino in escaping from the ironically blue and gloomy reins of Los Angeles, but above all from Scott. Speaking of which, Benny stole one quick final glance of the night toward the younger across the room, before turning back to nod his head in agreement with Melissa.

“Okay … I’ll do it.”

\--------------------------------------

Later that night Marisol sat comfortably on the couch reading a Life magazine waiting for her little brother to arrive home safely. Eventually she heard the door open and in approached Benny carrying his jacket over his shoulder, looking completely worn out.

“You look lively.” She uttered sarcastically. “You okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” He passed by the Latina leaving a loosely opened envelope on the coffee table before dropping himself onto bed. Curiosity had gotten the best of her and since Benny seemed to have fallen asleep quickly, she took a peek inside the envelope pulling out images – sonograms of Melissa’s foetus. Marisol grew suspicious and figured this may have been a first step in her investigation. Thus eventually placing them back inside the envelope with the decision to stow them in her bag, only to be scrutinised further the next day.


	21. Revelations: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny's big reveal and investigation continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry for not updating lately !! As you might've noticed this chapter I guess will be split up into two parts - here's the first which I've decided to put up early just to feed you sandlotters, and so far I'm in the midst of writing the second part which will also be posted soon (maybe in a few hours, or tomorrow) ... but otherwise here it is ^^

A week passed and Scott strangely enough hadn’t seen much of Benny around when he often came to visit DSL HQ, not that it concerned him heavily. Out of curiosity nevertheless he asked Phillips at one stage, and not even he could pinpoint his whereabouts. Despite it being several weeks having glided by somewhat smoothly, there was no doubt a single thought hadn’t passed by each day of Benny, whether it were strong feelings of resentment, memories together, but most of all refusal to acknowledge any sort of love for the Latino.

Suddenly however one day as Scott sat by his desk finishing up old articles, Maggie popped by instructing to ready himself immediately in heading over to DSL HQ – a call for a sudden press conference apparently. Shortly after they arrived and took a seat, reminiscences of when he first sat in that very room came to mind; when he saw Benny for the first time in over four years, wherein he eventually messed up a chance in succeeding further into his career. And pretty soon after Barry Martin addressed a formal welcome, there stood the Latino subsequent to walking up on stage to be introduced by the GM.

“Now,” Mister Martin spoke “as we all know, Benny Rodriguez is one of the best, if not the fastest and most valuable members to ever join the DSL Dodgers. Heck! Maybe even the whole of minor league baseball!” The middle aged man chuckled, placing his arm around the Latino’s shoulders and shaking them heartily. “Now of course, we’ve all called you here because we have some news. As Los Angeles natives and supporters of our very own team, I believe it is best for you to hear the next following words from ‘the Jet’ himself regarding a major career change for the future. So please! Welcome to the stand Benny ‘the Jet’ Rodriguez!” The crowd applauded his walk to the podium and ultimately settled down.

“Thank you.” Benny half-smiled. “It actually wasn’t my intention to make this news so public, or a big deal really. I uh … I’ve had an interesting season of pro-ball so far. There’ve been a few ups, but I’ve also had my equal share of downs.” He briefly glanced at Scott with a particular woeful look, while the younger in turn couldn’t even keep a focussed gaze with the Latino. “Actually, the truth is … I’ve had more than an equal share of downs this past season. As successful as my career has been so far, not much of great things could be said about my personal life. I’ve … hurt people – people very dear to me, and I still hold them close to my heart. Regrets – more than I can count, but even more apologies and sorries that no matter how many of them I make it’s never going to be enough.” He bowed his head low shamefully, pinching the top of the bridge of his nose before continuing. “During the past week, I was able to meet Dom Riley – General Manager for the Salt Lake City Gulls in Utah. Fortunately, he’s generously offered for me to be re-drafted mid-season into the Gulls’ minor league baseball team and … I’ve accepted.”

Immediately, the crowd of reporters stood in uproar bombarding Benny all at once with countless questions.

“Benny! What’s the cause of your sudden re-drafting?!” One reporter would yell out.

“Mister Rodriguez, care to comment on your personal life?!” Another would exclaim.

“Is there a woman in your life?!”

“Family troubles Benny?!”

“Benny why the Gulls?!” The investigative mayhem continued to swell uncontrollably, while Scott couldn’t even begin to process what the Latino just said. Neither relief nor grief crossed his mind, rather he sat still unsure of what exactly to think of and staring into blank space. The pandemonium was eventually calmed down by Barry Martin as he was able to somewhat placate the rampant moods, allowing Benny to continue speaking.

“I’m aware that this may be shocking news for some people but that is all I can say today about my career change. There hasn’t been any conflict regarding the DSL Dodgers, if anything Barry here and the rest of my team members have shown me nothing but warmth and kindness. I just simply believe that the Salt Lake City Gulls will be able to further my career in minor league baseball, and hopefully in the nearest of futures toward the majors where I may potentially be able to play for the California Angels. Thank you.” Benny backed away from the podium and the conference was eventually ended by Barry Martin with the two exiting the stage, leaving the crowd of reporters with more questions to ask than when they initially arrived.

\--------------------------------------

Shortly after the press conference, word of Benny’s sudden re-drafting midway through the season spread like wildfire throughout the building. Several reporters stayed behind in hopes of getting more out of Benny and Barry Martin, while the rest eagerly rushed back to their local papers in attempts to print their story as fast as possible.

Like all other local supporters and staff working for DSL, Kenny and Ham were naturally bewildered to hear of such news. Thus fuelling their attempts to alleviate disquiets for Benny and Scott’s misfortunate circumstance.

“Man, I can’t believe Benny would do that us … to me!” Kenny walked alongside Ham through the hallways in astonishment. “We’ve been playing together for almost five years now all throughout college, and now it’s like he’s abandoning me!”

“Abandoning ‘all’ of us Denunez! Utah? That’s even further away from the Valley!” Ham responded dejected. “Hey by the way, what about this one – King Goblin.”

“Oh god Ham, seriously? You wanna talk about your wrestling name now of all times?”

“Not liking it huh? That’s okay I thought ‘goblin’ was too much anyway. What about … Johnny Chaos?”

“Ham …” Kenny rolled his eyes.

“Bad News Blazer?”

“Ugh!”

“Bulldog Armstrong?”

“Ham! Now’s ‘really’ not the time to be thinking about this!”

“Hey wait a minute, that’s Melissa’s office right?” He pointed to the door across the rectangular room filled with booths.

“Yeah, so? What’s it to you?” The bigger guy gave a small, devious glance to Denunez before sneaking over to trespass into the snaky woman’s office.

“Ham? Ham?!” Kenny tried whispering as loudly as he could upon reaching the door. “Whoa hey stop! Are you out of your mind? It’s probably locked anyway!” Ham placed his hand on the handle anyhow, turning the knob and proving the door to be unlocked.

“You stand guard, I’ll be back.” Swiftly, the bigger guy tip-toed into her office despite Kenny’s last minute protests and began a little investigating of his own. Before either of the two knew it, Ham started rifling through whatever he could find to fulfil the group’s distrust of Melissa. He rummaged through anything and everything including the bookcase, drawers, coat-hangers and coats, her desk and even small bits of hair found on the floor. This may not have been a murder case requiring forensic science, but for Ham he took thoroughness to a wholly dramatic and exaggerated level. A few minutes later he returned with an anxious Denunez standing outside the door breathing a sigh of relief.

“So, did you find anything?”

“Sure did! Look at this!” Ham held out his forefinger and thumb pinched together; perceptibly it seemed as though he wasn’t holding anything, until Kenny noticed it to be a strand of hair clasped between his fingers.

“Is … that a hair?”

“A ‘blonde’ hair! Questionable if you ask me, Melissa doesn’t even like blondes.”

“Ham you idiot!” Kenny slapped the strand away from his fingers and childishly tussled the bigger guy annoyed.

“Ow! Ow! Hey! Have faith in me Denunez I have her bag!” He presented the serpentine girl’s purse out from behind his back in front to Kenny. Quickly he snatched it away from him and began searching. The contents inside weren’t precisely anything of interest, just the usual things – safety and bobby pins, aspirin, perfume, lint here and there and a handkerchief. However it appeared the handkerchief was wrapped in a particular shape as though it were concealing something beneath it. Kenny grabbed the item and unwrapped it to find an orange, transparent cylinder filled with numerous pills. It didn’t take very long for him to deduce a theory, but taking into account Melissa’s shadiness and probabilities of such events happening, he ultimately suggested a strong possibility of how Benny may not have been able to recall memories of him and Melissa together.

“What are the chances of Melissa drugging Benny on the last night of Squints’ bachelor weekend?” He scoffed.

“Fat chance. Literally, no sarcasm intended.”

“I think you’ve found your new wrestling name.” Kenny teased. “Come on man, just put this back.” He handed him back her purse and Ham once again tip-toed back into the room. Seconds later Kenny was surprised by the sound of Melissa’s heels clacking against the porcelain floors looming toward his direction, and there she was standing before him.

“Kenny,” she greeted “can I help you?” Just as Ham was about to turn the knob to exit, he suddenly heard that familiar voice speak on the other side, panicking and then backing away trying to figure out a plan of escape.

“O-oh me? I’m f-fine.” Kenny replied.

“Right. Is … there a reason you’re standing outside my office?”

“Umm yes … I just wanted to confirm with you if it was true …”

“That Benny’s redrafted into the Salt Lake City Gulls? Yes it is. He’s going to be missed.”

“Missed?” He snickered under his breath. “Rumour has it both of you are moving there … together.”

“Really? That’s a rumour?” The way she now spoke so Kenny assumed, was as though it were a bitchy, triumphant tone deviant women would normally wear in speech.

“Well, word has recently spread that you’re carrying Benny’s bun in the oven.”

“Oh, so it’s spread that fast huh?” She giggled in a two-faced sense. “I hope Scott bears no ill will against the two of us – one thing led to another at Squints’ bachelor weekend, and the next thing either of us knew was … well, you know.” Melissa grinned. “I guess we rediscovered those old feelings and here we are now, making a fresh start. But please, send my apologies to Scott, I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. And as for the bun in the oven and us moving together to Utah, let’s just keep that on the down low yeah? I wouldn’t want to make too much of a ruckus.” Kenny could not even bear the will to so much as force a grin back to Melissa, his gaze was comparable to a subtle death stare. “Um, do you mind? I need to get to my office.” He grew anxious and uncertain of how else to stop her, what would she do if she found Ham in there so he wondered.

“Oh Melissa,” her assistant stopped her from taking a step further “Dom Riley’s arriving soon in Mister Martin’s office. You and Benny should be heading there about now.” 

“Oh okay, I’ll catch you later Denunez.” Kenny thinly exhaled in alleviation shortly after she turned a corner. Thereafter he turned the doorknob entering to find absolutely no-one in sight, other than the fact that Ham’s lower body hung loosely outside the window while his upper struggled to cling desperately onto the window frame.

“A little help?!”


	22. Revelations: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several truths now come to light, but will it be enough fix the dreadful plight shadowing everyone?

Later that night Scott made an ambiguous decision in taking Carlo to see Benny, after all he’d been hassling the young dad about why he couldn’t see him for such a long time. Anyhow they both reached the Latino’s apartment, knocking on the door as it was eventually opened – standing there was a surprised Benny.

“Daddy Benny!” Carlo eagerly rushed to envelop his arms around his legs elatedly.

“Hey Carlo!” He picked the toddler up and had him resting on his arm, the young boy clinging around his neck. “I missed you little guy.”

“I missed you too daddy.” Carlo pressed his cheek against his dad’s, as he spoke cutely into his ear. In spite of the awkward state of affairs between Benny and Scott, seeing his son right then and there may as well have been a fresh breath of air in such a long, gloomy time.

“He’s been stressing about wanting to come see you for some time now. So I figured …” Scott spoke scratching his forehead slightly bashful.

“Thank you.” Benny replied sincerely and subsequently put Carlo down letting him roam free around the apartment. “So, are you gonna be coming in?” In his head he desperately wanted the younger to answer yes though the chances of him setting foot inside were overly slim.

“No, I actually uh …” Scott gulped. “I just came to drop Carlo off for him to sleep over.” As crazy as it may have sounded but the way the two now interacted was as though they were a divorced couple sharing custody over their child. “I was there for the press conference today …”

“I know. I saw you.”

“Yeah umm … Anyways, I figured since you’re moving to Utah you should spend some time with Carlo before you leave.”

“Oh … Right.” Besides Carlo, what more could they talk about? Neither of them of course couldn’t bear talking about that weekend, nor could Benny even make apologies as his supposed actions rendered them utterly redundant. He lost Scott’s trust and there was no coming back from that; the probability of the two still just remaining friends were virtually non-existent.

Scott on the other hand carried somewhat vague feelings; Benny was moving away, and out of his life possibly forever. Was he to celebrate so he wondered, or even at the very least discern just a little bit of consolation from this whole move? Yet maybe truthfully, he just didn’t want the Latino – his Latino – to be moving away so suddenly. But even if he did dare to think of such a thought, Scott would as expected deny it ignorantly and move on.

“I wish you could stay.” Benny spoke out his words unanticipated to either of them, as he could not tolerate holding in his inner thoughts any longer.

“Benny, you really shouldn’t be asking me this.”

“I know, just … I can’t stomach this Scott – any of it.”

“‘You’ can’t stomach this? Seriously? Were ‘you’ the one that was cheated on?”

“Scott you know that I would ‘never’ – not even if Melissa and I were the last two people on the planet – would I ever consider sleeping with her.” Benny took a step closer toward him, focussing his gaze from the younger’s eyes down along his arms to his hands. Slowly he reached his own out to lightly caress the back of Scott’s hand, gradually interlacing his fingers with the other’s and exhaling faintly flurried. Stroking it for the first time in a long while aroused familiar senses in Benny, both bodily and inwardly. Moreover as much as Scott wanted to pull away from his seductive touch, he stood still allowing himself to be entombed in the allure. Benny eventually came to close the narrow space between the two, pressing his forehead against Scott’s and letting his hot breath skim across his past lover’s lips. “You know me Scott, you know that I’d never do anything to hurt you – especially not like this.” The two stood together between the doorframes for moments on end; while the younger did concede himself to be swayed, thoughts of Melissa and her baby abruptly sprung to mind. Scott suddenly opened his eyes and released his fingers from the intertwining taking a step back.

“… Do I?” He and Benny stared downhearted toward each other as the gloom, reality and matter of the facts all came rushing back at once to trounce the fated couple back to a state of anguish. “I trusted you, Benny … not once, but twice.” Scott began welling tears as he spoke “Do you know what it feels like? What it truly feels like to have your heart broken, and then crushed – beaten then shattered until it’s fallen apart into god knows how many pieces … and then to have the whole experience repeat again.” Benny started weeping himself also, as tears managed to escape his eyes and roll off the side of his face. “And yet you dare … to ask me to trust you a third time? I can’t …” Scott now wept irrepressibly. “… I can’t bring myself to do it Benny – you, Melissa, your baby – I can’t do any of it!”

“Scott-” Benny stepped forward in an attempt to hold the younger guy in his arms.

“Don’t!” He immediately halted the Latino. “Don’t come any closer.” A certain feeling overcame Benny, it was comparable to six concrete walls forming a box – one assigned to imprisoning his heart. As each second passed by ordinarily, it in turn felt like the longest of instants he’d ever had to endure. They closed in on his heart slowly crushing it to naught and without pity.

“Daddy?” Carlo suddenly emerged into the middle of their argument, tugging onto Benny’s pants and wondering worriedly about the two’s quarrel. “Are you okay?”  
“We’re fine, baby.” Scott wiped away his tears before kneeling down in front to his son fixing his jacket. “Listen, what do you say you stay here with Benny tonight? Like a little sleepover huh?”

“Really?! Yeah!” Benny picked Carlo up and smiled to the toddler as he clapped joyfully.

“Okay, I’ll be back later tomorrow to pick you back up okay?”

“Okay daddy! Love you!”

“Love you too baby.” He kissed Carlo’s head before disappearing down the end of the hall and soon after out of the apartment.

\--------------------------------------

Phillips stood still in front of the mirror in the bathroom shirtless, flexing his every visible muscle present on the upper body – everything ranging from his biceps to triceps, abs, chest, forearms etc. One could typically say his successful career thus far was a result of determination, hard work, ambition and whatever other inspiring traits used to list the makings of a top-notch athlete. But above all, Phillips could most certainly not have done it without the help of lovosec.

He approached the cabinet mirror and opened it, revealing a few small, plastically transparent, orange cylinders filled with lovosec pills – the very same drugs used to dope Benny on the last night of the bachelor weekend. He glared at them for a moment, pointlessly questioning whether or not he should take another round of them, when ultimately he’d do so anyway. However all of a sudden just as he was about to take a set, a rapping came at his apartment door. Quickly he put on a shirt and opened it, surprisingly finding Scott waiting patiently outside.

“Scott?”

“Hey …” The younger forced a grin.

“Hey … Are you okay? Is something wrong?”

“No, no …” He lied, but for anyone who knew Scott long enough, could see right past it.

“Here, why don’t you come in?” Phillips stepped aside allowing him to pass through, and soon closing the door behind him. “You wanna tell me what’s up?” There was undoubtedly plenty happening in Scott’s life whether it was his work, Benny, Melissa – frankly he just wanted to get away from it all, at least just for a night. Tonight his troubles peaked at its most burdensome point, and with Phillips right there present with him, it made things so much easier.

Scott’s eyes looked fixedly upon Phillips gleaming subtle hints of attraction, the younger approached closer and left very little if not barely any space between the two of them. His fingers crawled lightly at first upwards along his stomach, and then gently caressing across his rock-hard chest. Phillips in turn looked down to meet the younger’s gaze as he began to place his hands firmly on Scott’s hips, stroking the side of his upper body outlining his smaller frame.

He then gently started to graze his lips against Scott’s, parting both their lips and letting each other’s tongues flicker, exploring the small yet arousing regions inside their mouths. Phillips ran his fingers through the younger’s hair and held him even closer as though he tried merging themselves together as one. Subsequently Scott jumped to wrap his legs tightly around the older’s lean and muscular upper body feeling them thoroughly. He eventually disrobed him of his shirt in a rush and continued to kiss the other fervently, while Phillips made his way to take him to the bedroom.

*INSERT SEX SCENE HERE* (A/N: Sorry guys but it was a real struggle for me to write that first sex scene, it’s really difficult to write! Let your imagination run free (/^0^)/ 


	23. Revelations: Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've no idea what happened, why i couldn't upload this second half of part two with chapter 22 ... weird ... anyway, here's part 3 apparently ^^

Scott lay his head on a pillow of Phillips’ burly arm, with the two simply staring up at the ceiling unable to get over how stirred the atmosphere became. Both were left feeling more than aroused, except though their bodies may have been satiated immensely, Scott wondered whether his entire heart had been in it. Rather he decided not to question it.

“I feel …” Phillips uttered his pondered thoughts “… so right with you.”

“Really?”

“Really.” He stroked the younger’s arm up and down. “You sure you’re fine leaving Carlo alone tonight with just the ‘rents?” Scott’s smile faded slowly as ambiguity ran through his mind; tonight he had just left his son with Benny – whether or not that should’ve been mentioned to Phillips, he was uncertain. “Scott? What’s wrong?” He grew anxious as a result of the younger’s long pause.

“Nothing it’s just …” Scott started sitting upright against the headboard in order to explain what was going on in his head. “I really like you Phillips …”

“Why do I feel like there’s a ‘but’ somewhere in there?”

“Yes … well no, see … it’s not you, it’s me.” Scott scoffed at such a clichéd line he’d never imagined of ever using, but naturally it managed to be blurted out. “I guess what I’m trying to say is, I like you so much that I can’t seem to go on any further … that is unless, you know the truth about me … Carlo … and Benny.” During the course of the next following moments, Scott’s lips were parted ready to speak it, but soon it seemed he couldn’t bear to bring himself about in doing it.

“Don’t stress yourself.” Phillips interrupted the silence “I guess I feel the same way.” The older too started sitting upright to face Scott, confessing his most inner and/or darkest revelations. “I haven’t been 100% honest with you either, or the whole world really.” He fidgeted with his hands. “See, back at the Valley when I was a kid, I loved baseball – still do. I was the best back then; I know it sounds ridiculous that I pride my childhood self as an adult now but, I think that was the time when I really, genuinely ‘loved’ baseball ... truly.” Phillips face lit up as he spoke nostalgically. “But, I never expected such a passion would become overshadowed by someone else …” Scott thought hard on who this someone was, until he recalled their mutual childhood to remember Phillips and Benny were never really the closest a pair could get.

“Is this … Benny?” The older nodded in response to Scott’s question.

“This kid, he was the best at everything; from his, his super speed! His hard hits! His … pitching! And catches! Everything! … And then who was I?” Phillips’ eyebrows creased peering at the other seriously. “I was second best Scotty … Second best to Benny.”

“Well … you’re not anymore.” He placed his hand on the older’s bare shoulder. “You’re Everett ‘Achilles’ Phillips.” Scott smiled, but that didn’t seem enough to sway Phillips into beaming a grin of his own.

“No … I’m not …” He replied wretched. “I’m a fraud Scott.” Phillips eventually turned to his bedside drawer, opening the topmost one and then handing him a small, half-finished, transparently orange plastic bottle of drugs.

“W-what are these?”

“They’re … lovosec pills.” He answered ashamed, trying his best to hold a confronting gaze between him and Scott. “They’re similar to steroids – you know, they enhance an athlete’s ability in strength and speed … my career’s built on lies.”

“… Why’d you do it?”

“I don’t know I just …” The older took a deep breath before speaking. “It started just a little after I got accepted into UCLA, with Benny. I’d just made it by this much Scott.” He gestured. “And pretty soon after, I started to be compared to him, and I hated it. Everywhere I turned it was always Benny’s name being cheered, but me? They didn’t have a single clue ‘who’ I was. Then one day I managed to find myself … constantly taking these pills; I took them for a few days and then there I was – Achilles – who came out of nowhere with his towering hits. I was praised for it, and eventually I surpassed Benny for the first time.” Phillips sloped back into mopery. “I’ve been taking these ever since.” Scott cupped the older’s cheek, stroking it lightly with his thumb in reassurance.

“Look, I’m not saying I agree with what you’re doing – cos it’s wrong.” Phillips brooded. “But, I care for you too much to let you throw your whole life away too, so we’ll … figure out a way to get past this and hopefully, you’ll be playing as you – the ‘real’ you.” The younger gently pecked his lips comfortingly. “I guess I should be telling you my secret now.” He emanated a worried look.

“Can’t be worse than my one.” Phillips chuckled lightly.

“Actually, I’m not sure how to even look at it.” Scott fully turned his body to face the older guy, and he in turn doing the same. “See, it’s about Carlo … and Benny.”

“What does Benny have to do with you and Carlo?” Without words, Scott simply lowered the sheets of the bed to uncover his abdominal area where a soft scar lay permanently across it. “What happened here?” He gently traced the linear blemish puzzled as to what happened to it.

“Carlo’s my son … I-I gave birth to him …”

“Yeah Scott of course, I know that.”

“No, you don’t understand … I ‘actually’ gave birth to him …” Phillips raised an eyebrow as he turned his attention back to the disfigurement. “He was born via C-section, and Benny … he’s the father – his ‘other’ father.” Like many others who first discovered the news, the older was naturally taken aback trying to process what had been said.

“That’s … impossible, Scott.”

“No, not impossible … just highly unlikely.” Phillips memories and thoughts all of a sudden came rushing back at once, mainly regarding the particular time he purposely sabotaged the two’s relationship. He was aware both Scott and Benny, during the course of Squints’ bachelor weekend, neared the verge of completely making up. But to have been held accountable for breaking them up in a most cruel way, was also a dreadfully selfish thing for him to do. Not only did he affect the younger and the Latino, but Carlo too. “I hope this doesn’t change things between us.”

“… N-no … No of course not.” He swiftly stretched his arm to hold Scott tight to his bare body.

“Thanks Phillips … I think I feel right with you too.” He grinned. This truth now changed the whole game for the older; he surely felt guilty about the parting between Scott and Benny, but now he felt even worse for Carlo. Furthermore somewhere along the line he now pitied the Latino too; Phillips not only wrecked a couple’s loving ties, but a family.  
\--------------------------------------

“How’d you guys go?” Marisol asked Kenny and Ham sitting on the opposite couch across her and Yeah-Yeah.

“Could’ve gone better.” Kenny answered.

“Shut up Denunez.” Ham retorted, eventually handing over the small, orange bottle of pills. “I found them in Melissa’s handbag.”

“Here, let me take a look.” Yeah-Yeah inspected the tablets.

“I think Melissa might’ve drugged Benny that night.”

“That’d explain why he couldn’t recollect anything.” Marisol believed.

“So then that’s it! We got her!” Ham exclaimed. 

“Not yet,” Yeah-Yeah shook his head “even if it were true it’s not like Benny would just abandon his own baby with Melissa.”

“And yet he’d be fine abandoning Carlo?” Kenny spoke in puzzlement.

“Of course he wouldn’t. But we all know Scott didn’t take it very well when he found out those two are expecting their own together. As wicked as it might sound, but as long as that baby’s alive Benny can’t just leave Melissa like ‘that’.” Marisol snapped her fingers.

“Besides,” Yeah-Yeah placed the bottle on the coffee table “we don’t even know what drugs they are – they could be a prescription for her health.”

“The thing with prescribed drugs Yeah-Yeah is that they’d be labelled; that bottle is flat out screaming ‘I’m illegal’.” Kenny informed. “Look, I’ve got a cousin who’s a pharmacist around here; I can take them to her tomorrow and maybe she’ll tell us what they might be.”

“Good idea.” Ham agreed. “How about you guys? Any luck?”

“We took the sonograms to a doctor downtown,” Yeah-Yeah claimed “he’s a good friend of mine but we won’t know until tomorrow.” The four of them sat together without even a full second of relief; they were determined to get to the bottom of this plight, but a price of concern and distress had to be paid in order to press on with their investigation.


	24. Candour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the four's investigation bring answers? Is there truly a way to save Benny and Scott's relationship?

The weeks that passed by now grew even more silent; despite Phillips and Scott’s relationship growing ever so more intimate, the moods remained grey and gloomy. It was unobvious how Benny and his past lover behaved toward the other because at this point it was as though they were living throughout the dark ages. Their relationship may as well have been labelled as non-existent; talks of moving on were rendered hopeless – for these two there would be no moving on, not for a long time or perhaps not ever. It wouldn’t be until later that Phillips would finally come to understand that Scott could never truly love him back in the way he did. So long as there was a thought crossed of Benny and a particular place in his heart for the Latino, he couldn’t be the man to hold the younger in his arms lovingly each night, or the one to come home to after a long day.

This happened one day when Phillips arrived sneakily into Scott’s workplace in an attempt to surprise him. He stood uncertain in a room he was led to, filled with desks, papers, discomforting smells of smoked cigarettes, busy men and women trying to meet their deadlines, assistants rushing from one corner of the room to the other etc. The sportsman was absolutely lost in an unrecognisable office world.

“Hi, can I help you?” Maggie unexpectedly came to his rescue greeting him.

“Oh, hi, I’m looking Scott Smalls?”

“You’re Everett Phillips.” She raised an eyebrow. “Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry I didn’t recognise you before.” He laughed in embarrassment.

“No, no that’s fine. And you’re Maggie Shippee.”

“I’m flattered.” The reporter grinned.

“Of course, I remember from when you were interviewing a few of us before the season started – the newly drafted players anyway. Also, Scott’s told me a lot about you.”

“Oh really? All good things I hope?”

“Only the best.” The two chuckled.

“Scott was the one who interview you wasn’t he?”

“Yeah, he was. But since then we’ve become really good friends.”

“I can see. Well, he’s right … over … there.” Her eyes wandered around the room eventually pointing to a distinct desk near the far right corner, with Scott facing his back and head pressed monotonously against his palm.

“Thank you-”

“Oh wait, sorry umm … You’re pretty close with Scott right? You wouldn’t happen to know what’s been going on with him lately … would you?” 

“How do you mean?” Phillips now raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. “Like … he’s been distracted lately or …”

“No, no – more like he’s more focussed than ever before.” He was confused even more. “Look, I know Scott’s a hard worker – I know he loves this job, he’s determined to get to the top …”

“But?”

“But he’s working himself to the bone.” Phillips sighed lightly under his breath. “He gets here on time – sometimes a little earlier, he gets stuck into it, barely speaks a word, he meets the deadline days before work is due … I know it’s weird for me as his boss to be criticising him in this way but, when he comes to work now it’s like he’s robotic.” The sportsman immediately knew he was held accountable for this. “Ever since he came back from his friend’s bachelor party, he’s just been … lifeless.”

“… I see …”

“Well, I can’t believe I’m saying this but hopefully if you talk to him he might just slack off a little.” He forcedly beamed a smile.

“Thank you very much for your help.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Phillips walked over to Scott, creeping up from behind and readying himself to shock the younger.

“Hey!” He nudged him in surprise.

“Phillips!” Scott turned around stunned. “Why’d you do that for?!”

“Oh come on, it wasn’t that bad was it?” He laughed amused.

“You gave me a fright.”

“Oh I’m sorry. I’ll tell you what, why don’t you come with me to lunch this afternoon – take a break from all this.”

“Phillips, you know I can’t. Maggie’s breathing down on my neck and I can’t just up and leave without getting this done.”

“Really? Because, I just spoke to her and she seemed pretty fine with it.” Scott groaned stressfully. “Come on! She already knows you’re the best Scott! And even the best need time to relax.”

“Why don’t you go – just take Ken, or Gary … I don’t know just someone else other than me, I’m really not good company at the moment.”

“Scott …” He took the younger’s hand, squeezing it firmly with care. “I want to take ‘you’ out to lunch. Please, at least do it for me.”

“… Fine. Fine let’s go.”

\--------------------------------------

Marisol, Yeah-Yeah and Ham during that day were led through to downtown L.A. by Kenny – his cousin was a pharmacist and as of this moment was the closest person to help figuring out their major plight. They’d taken the bottle to her in hopes of solving the mystery pills.

“Becky!” Kenny called his cousin’s name from the opposite side of the counter.

“Kenny!” She circled the bench to embrace the other tightly. “How have you been? Finally you’ve come to visit me.” The two grinned.

“Becky these are my friends – Marisol, Ham and Yeah-Yeah.”

“How’re you doing?” The three responded appreciated.

“Becks, this is important.” Marisol handed Kenny the bottle from her purse and in turn began conversing of their situation. Naturally she found the story and recently past events to be all so surreal and wild, but as a big city girl she’d heard worse.

“That’s … quite a tale.”

“I know but listen, do you think you can help us? We need to know if Benny really had been drugged once and for all that night. If he was, then that’d solve at least half our problems.”

“Okay fine, just give me the bottle.” Becky was handed it and returned to the opposite side of the counter to run a small analysis. Meanwhile the four waited somewhat patiently along the aisles of pharmaceutical needs; their heads evidently preoccupied and eagerly anticipating results.

“Ugh! Why can’t she hurry up already?!” Marisol spoke out infuriated.

“Hey, just calm down.” Yeah-Yeah reassured her.

“Kenny! Can’t you tell your cousin to speed things up?”

“Marisol I’m sure she’s trying the best she can!”

“Her best isn’t good enough!”

“Marisol please …” Ham additionally made an attempt to comfort her.

“You don’t understand …” She very nearly welled up tears. “Benny’s leaving tonight.”

“What?” Kenny and the other two were stunned. “No, he’s scheduled to leave next week.”

“Melissa managed to persuade him to leave even earlier – he only told me yesterday …”

“What a snake.” Yeah-Yeah clenched his fists, angered at Melissa’s shadiness like the rest.

“Guys?” Becky returned with the examined bottle.

“Did you find out?” She nodded.

“They’re lovosecs.” Kenny scoffed.

“W-what are they?” Ham questioned.

“They’re enhancers.” He replied. “They’re practically anabolic steroids but with just a slight difference. They can up your physical abilities like speed, strength, stamina, suppleness …”

“They accelerate muscle growth, as well as bone and neural conduction.” Becky inputted. “However there are side effects in taking it for the first time. As it’s administered into your body initially your immune system won’t be able to recognise it as neither bacteria nor any of your bodily cells. Instead it’ll choose not to react thus causing failures to occur in several parts of your body – capillaries, temporal lobe, sensorimotor function of the nervous system – it varies.”

“Which explains how Benny blacked out that night so quickly.” Marisol understood.

“Which also means Melissa ‘did’ spike his drink!” Ham exclaimed.

“Thanks Becky!” The four rapidly left in a hurry.

“This means we should tell Benny right?!”

“Not yet, we’ve just got one more thing to settle.”

\--------------------------------------

Phillips at this point was barely holding onto keeping up with the dishonesty and lies he created in the space between him and Scott now. It was true he did have the younger all to himself, but he had gotten more than what he bargained for. It wasn’t just during the lunch they were having that day, but the past few weeks too – Scott was clearly trapped in misery with his relationship with the older. He himself could see it, so did his friends, even Maggie too when they spoke that afternoon together.

“Scott?”

“Yeah?” He replied monotonously.

“Please talk to me.” The younger was somewhat confused. “You’ve barely touched your food, you’re just … staring at it.”

“Sorry. I’ve just got a lot of things on my mind.”

“Are you … happy with me?”

“What? Of course I am.” Phillips could see straight through Scott’s façade enough to know that was a bleakly masked lie.

“You know, you don’t have to lie to me.” He spoke in an almost annoyed tone.

“What are you talking about? I’m fine, really.”

“No you’re not.” Phillips was growing frustrated. “If you’re not happy with me Scott just say the word.”

“Whoa, what do you mean ‘say the word’? It’s like you’re talking about breaking up with me …” He stared puzzled at the older. “Is … Is that why you brought me here? To break up with me?”

“No! Of course not … damn it Scott.” Phillips abruptly stood up from the table with both hands on his hips. “But at the moment this whole thing is feeling a little one-sided.”

“Phillips, you know how I feel about you.”

“Do you? Do you really?”

“I think I know how to speak for myself!” The scoffed.

“Apparently not.”

“You know what, I don’t need this.”

“Neither do I!”

“Good!”

“Good!” The two stormed off into different directions.

\--------------------------------------

“Yes? How may I help you?” The receptionist greeted the investigative four at the medical centre near DSL HQ.

“Hi, we’re actually here to see Doctor Cisco? We didn’t schedule an appointment but-”

“Ah! Marisol, Alan.” The mentioned doctor coincidentally ran into them.

“Doctor Cisco hi!”

“It’s okay Barbara I know them.” He reassured the receptionist. “You guys are all here for those sonograms you sent last time?” Yeah-Yeah replied positively and the four were led to his office, where the moment of finding out once and for all if there was a chance of saving Scott and Benny’s relationship would be revealed.

“So Doc,” Yeah-Yeah uttered “can you tell us anything about those sonograms? Is there a possibility they could be fake?”

“Actually no Alan, these sonograms are real. As real as the intolerable heat in August.” The four groaned as though they’d surrendered their hopes to a great horde of pessimism.

“Are you sure? There’s no chance of them being fake at all?”

“No, no they all seem to be in perfect order.” He continued beaming a smile until realising how disappointed their looks came across. “You don’t seem … happy?”

“It’s complicated doc.” Ham palmed his face.

“Well, I took the time to examine it and it appears your pregnant friend and/or associate is in perfect condition – the baby’s in spectacular health, it’s growing finely so long as she stays out of bad habits such as smoking … hmm what else is there to be said other than it’s 10 weeks old, and I wish her all the best for-”

“Wait, pardon me Doctor Cisco,” Kenny carried a perplexed look “but did you say 10 weeks old?”

“Well, yes of course. Is there a problem?” He began pacing back and forth as though he had caught onto something.

“Kenny, what is it?” Yeah-Yeah asked.

“Doc are you absolutely sure?”

“Yes, of course.” Doctor Cisco referred back to the given sonograms. “See, the baby – or the foetus if you please – as shown here is barely the size of kumquat; from crown to bottom it measures slightly over an inch long and weighs less than a quarter of an ounce. He, or she, is forming little tiny nails on both fingers and toes, as well as peach-fuzz hair – can you see?” He pointed out to the four.

“Okay, so Kenny where are you trying to go with this?” Marisol was still puzzled.

“That …” He pointed to the foetus “is ‘not’ Benny’s baby.” Ham, Yeah-Yeah and Marisol glanced peculiarly toward one another stupefied. “This baby is 10 weeks old, but Benny and Melissa-”

“Only ‘got together’ a few weeks ago.” Yeah-Yeah interjected.

“Which means Benny’s not the father!”

\--------------------------------------

An ‘idiot’ – Phillips would call himself repeatedly that night, as he hit a few balls back at the DSL field to clear his mind. His argument with Scott that afternoon was without doubt his fault; he had no right to be going off at the younger frustrated like he had so he thought. If anything, he felt he deserved the anger being hurled toward him.

Phillips was now at this stage on the brink of guilt – deciding most likely to tell Scott the truth. His love for him was strong, perhaps even as unbreakable as Benny’s, yet it was enough to finally realise that he must make the decision to do what was best for the younger.

“Hey …” Phillips was about hit another ball until he was interrupted by the sound of Scott’s voice.

“Hey …”

“You weren’t at your apartment.”

“Yeah, I was just … hitting a few.” Both carried remorseful gazes, except with one of them feeling more shamefaced than the other. “Scott I’m sor-”

“No, no you were right. I’m sorry. I should’ve been more open with you I mean, you’re always there for me and I’m taking you for granted-”

“No, you’re not.”

“Yes Phillips, I am. You’re making such an effort to cheer up and I should’ve appreciated that a little more.”

“Scott,” the older approached placing both hands on the side of Scott’s arms “you really shouldn’t have to apologise. Seriously.” The younger scoffed a little under his breath.

“How did I ever deserve to have someone like you?” Phillips turned his gaze for a small moment away from his eyes. “I mean … you’ve taken care of me, you know about my past with Benny, Carlo even … you accept me flaws and all. And yet here you are, still by my side.” Scott raised his hand to cup Phillips cheek. “I’m so happy you’re in my life.” Suddenly, the older grasped a hold of his hand to caress it, pondering on how to confess to the one he loved that he himself was the root of the problem Scott and Benny were now facing at the moment.

“Scott … I’m … I’m not what you think I am.”

“What are you talking about?” The younger narrowed his eyes confused as to the nearly suspenseful vibe Phillips was emanating.

“I … I uh …”

“Scott!” Yeah-Yeah and the three followed from behind, rushing quickly to bring about their revelations.

“Yeah-Yeah? Marisol? Wait, guys? What are you doing here?” The four puffed.

“Benny didn’t cheat on you!” Ham exclaimed, with Scott now raising an eyebrow baffled and Phillips heart racing even faster in anxiety.

“W-what? What are you-”

“Look,” Kenny spoke “his drink – that night at the club at Squints’ bachelor party – it was spiked!”

“By Melissa!” Marisol added.

“Yeah-yeah, truly!”

“I don’t … I don’t understand.”

“Here,” Kenny handed him the bottle of lovosec pills – the very same transparently orange container that was indeed recognisable to Phillips “this is what she used to drug Benny with.” Scott began to examine it and narrowed his eyes even further when he started to gather how familiar this bottle was to him.

“O-oh come on now …” Phillips grew nervous more and more. “Th-that’s ridiculous, right Scott?”

“Afraid not pretty boy,” Ham teased “we found it in Melissa’s handbag; why else would she use it? Unless she was some sort of athlete.” He scoffed.

“That’s not all Scott; the baby she’s carrying – it’s not even Benny’s. The sonograms she gave him show of a baby who’s ‘not’ supposed to be 4 weeks older than the kid they’re having now …” Yeah-Yeah explained. Scott was taken aback; his head was spinning and thoughts of the past two months rushed in all at once. All his anger, hatred and misery for the Latino had suddenly disappeared. However, he took another firm look at the bottle and then turned to face the older guy, who had taken a step back as he could now see the rising resentment welling up in Scott.

“These …” He held up the lovosec bottle. “They’re yours.” The investigative four appeared puzzle uncertain of what was going on.

“S-Scott … please. I can explain.”

“Explain what? … Go ahead, explain …” Phillips let out a tear and turned his glance away from Scott unable to face the younger directly. “… EXPLAIN!”

“Scott …” The older wept sincerely. “I’m sorry.” Scott carelessly chucked the bottle down to his feet and turned his back on him. Eventually he was followed by Marisol and the rest heading out of the field, leaving behind a miserable man with the greatest regret imaginable.

\--------------------------------------

Benny and Melissa had finished packing both of their bags. Before the two departed from his apartment, Benny took one last look around the room before closing. He’d already bidden farewell to Carlo, of course it wasn’t easy breaking it down to him.

*FLASHBACK LAST NIGHT*

“Daddy Benny?” Carlo lay beside his father, turning his body opposite to speak to him.

“Yeah baby? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” The toddler grinned. “I hope we all stay together – me, and you, and daddy.” He innocently caressed Benny’s cheek before pecking it good night.

“I know baby.” He began to hold Carlo close to his chest, making him avert his eyes from seeing the young dad’s own well up.

“Daddy? Why are you crying?” The toddler couldn’t be fooled as he felt the wet teardrops falling atop of his hair.

“It’s nothing baby.” Benny sniffed. “I just … I have to go away for a while.”

“To where?” Carlo started managing to wriggle his head out from being buried into the Latino’s chest.

“Just … somewhere.” Benny his fingers through his son’s hair, stroking the surface of his head gently. “It’ll be for a while. But promise me you’ll be taking care of other daddy okay? Do you think you can do that for me champ?”

“I promise daddy Benny.” Carlo immediately headed back into the safety of his dad’s warm chest.

*END FLASHBACK*

“Hey, I’ll call a cab okay?” Melissa insisted as she headed near to the kerb, whistling one out. All of Benny’s thoughts consisted were naturally of Scott and Carlo, as well as the possibility of a family growing between the three. Now all that consumed him was misery and regret

“Benny!” A familiar voice called out from the distance, down along the street of the sidewalk. “Benny!” A small frame of a guy was running fast toward him. It took a while to notice, but as he loomed closer Benny made the impending figure to be Scott.

“Scott? Scott!” He started pacing himself and soon after found himself jogging to meet the other halfway. Ultimately the large space between them closed more and more and unexpectedly, Scott came sprinting to wrap his arms around the Latino – tightly and with force. “Whoa Scott, are you ok-”

“I’m sorry!” Benny could faintly hear the younger’s muffled voice as he pressed his head into the Latino’s chest, uncontrollably crying. “I’m so sorry Benny!”

Benny had not the slightest idea of how Scott came to be like this – running back into his arms, and letting himself feel the other’s embrace. Instead he decided not to question it, rather he lifted his hands to place them softly onto Scott’s back – stroking his backside up and down attempting to comfort him.

“… It’s okay Scott … It’s okay.” The Latino tugged a little smile with the corners of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support guys !! As you may or may not have realised this sotry is soon coming to an end in a few chapters. Don't worry it's not over ... yet ^^


	25. Homerunning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Benny have undoubtedly made up, but how long will this last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ^^ just wanting to thank you once again for this fic's ongoing support @_@ however I have to announce that all good things must come to an end and it may end off in the next chapter or maybe the chapter after that T_T ... BUT ... i will be starting on a new fic soon. TBH i love mike vitar @_@ and so i will be doing a slash fic of his other prominent movie the mighty ducks 2/3 as luis mendoza ^^ PLOT TWIST: he will be Marisol's son and Benny's nephew so that's all i'm revealing ... also the pairing will be luis mendoza/ken wu .. but totally up to you if you want to take a look at it in the future otherwise thank youuuuuu all for the love *3*~<3

“Lovosec pills?” Benny scoffed disgustedly. He, Scott and the four sat together for over half an hour in the lounge room of his apartment, discussing Melissa and Phillips’ apparent plan in separating the Latino and his lover apart so harshly. “I should’ve known.”

“But you didn’t Benny.” Marisol comforted. “It’s not your fault.”

“Yeah man,” Kenny agreed “gosh I never imagined Melissa, let alone Phillips, going this far to get what they want.”

“This is real messed up.” Yeah-Yeah added. “The drugs and the sonograms – it all just seems surreal. I mean, they planned it all down to a ‘t’. Talk about elaborate. By the way where’d she go?”

“I don’t know. We left the apartment, waited downstairs outside to call for a cab, and then I saw you guys but when I turned around she was gone.”

“Humph, serves her right; maybe she left before she even got the chance to face the music.” Ham believed. “But who cares about her, she probably took that flight to Utah anyway with or without you.”

“Probably. Geez man, and Phillips?” Kenny wondered while Scott couldn’t help but feel his stomach churn in repulse at the mention of his name.

“Yeah, I never would’ve guessed he’d be in on it. But it makes sense – where else would Melissa have gotten those pills from? I mean so many athletes are using it as alternatives to steroids, it probably comes as no surprise when it turns out Phillips is one of them.” Yeah-Yeah inputted.

“I ‘always’ knew there was something really fishy about that guy.” Ham squinted his eyes suspiciously. “The way he started to surpass Benny, his ‘natural talent’,” he air-quoted “and that stupid nickname ‘Achilles’, well Achilles my ass-”

“Ham!” Marisol intervened.

“Sorry.” However Benny and Scott rather let out a light chuckle as they pressed their shoulders against one another, interlacing their fingers and holding each other’s hands firmly. The Latina took notice of this and let out a slight grin as well at the lovely sight.

“Anyways,” she uttered “we should get going now guys.”

“Yeah, you’re right. It’s getting late.” Kenny, Yeah-Yeah and Ham agreed. Eventually the four of them stood up and made their way to the door as they were farewelled by the couple.

“Thanks Ham, thanks Kenny …” Benny sent them off. “Yeah-Yeah,” he halted the taller “thank you so much man.”

“Don’t mention it man.” The two embraced each other before parting.

“Marisol …”

“Just take care of yourself Benny. I don’t want your life to go spiralling down like it did before.”

“I know. But thank you.” Thereafter the four departed from the Latino’s apartment, and Scott and Benny were finally left alone. There stood the younger just a few feet away from him, Benny slowly walked over ended standing so close face to face with Scott. He raised one hand to cup the younger’s cheek stroking it up and down, while the other made its way to pull his waist in closer.

“Scott I-”

“No, stop. Please don’t apologise, if anything it should be me. I was the one that should’ve had more faith in you – I should’ve trusted what you said and I-”

“No Scott please; it’s over, right? It’s all over now and that’s the last thing that should be on our mind. The important thing is we’re back together, yeah?” Scott nodded. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

\--------------------------------------

In the days that followed, the despair that once overshadowed Benny and Scott’s lives were lifted back up into high spirits. Although Melissa disappeared bizarrely, possibly from the whole of L.A., there was still the matter of Phillips which often put Scott into unease at times. It was true Phillips deceived him, but such a matter could in no way interfere with the younger’s visits to DSL HQ. Now it was as though the tables had turned but with a twist; he was no longer the person to be looked forward to seeing, rather it was Benny, except this time his face truly lit up in his presence.

As angry and tempted as the Latino may have wanted to lash out at him, Scott decided not to deal with him any longer – to fully exile Phillips from his life. That was until one day the older spotted him walking through the foyer, he caught up to Scott making a useless attempt to apologise.

“Scott, can I-”

“No, Phillips. You can’t. Now if you’ll excuse me-”

“Wait just-just please hear me out.” Scott rather sneered at his plead.

“You’ve got to be joking … right?” The older exhaled ashamed. “Phillips … you pulled off a sick, cruel stunt. You deceived me!”

“I know, I-”

“No! No you don’t know! If you did we would’ve never gotten into this mess! I had complete and utter trust in you Phillips and you broke it!” The older was unable to look directly in his face. “I told you everything – my relationship with Benny, my move to L.A., the truth about Carlo even-”

“That’s why I was going to tell you everything that night!”

“And that’s supposed to make everything feel better? My kid almost lost his father because of you and Melissa – and it was especially during a time they were just getting to know each other. You know what keeps me up at night now? The thought of how two human beings can just one day decide to pull apart a growing family.”

“Scott … if I had known earlier I would’ve put a stop to this-”

“If you’d known earlier? Try ‘not’ doing it at all.”

“Scott … I lo-”

“Don’t you dare say it …” Scott quickly interjected before the older could finish his sentence. “Don’t you ever come near me or my son again.”

“Is there a problem?” Benny unexpectedly popped up in the midst of their conversation. The Latino paced toward his lover and placed an arm behind Scott’s back as though he were claiming territory. “Anything we can help you with?”

“No … no there isn’t.” Phillips took a final glance at the younger before leaving the two alone.

“Scott, are you okay? What’d he say?”

“It was nothing Benny, really. Don’t worry about it.” The Latino adjusted the front of his cap in an irked manner as he glanced over in Phillips’ direction. “Hey, so I was thinking about Carlo’s birthday.”

“Oh yeah?” Benny beamed whilst wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist. “What about it?”

“Well, maybe we should have it back at the Valley.” The Latino started nodding persuaded. “I mean Ham and Marisol are heading back home anyway, and Yeah-Yeah apparently was offered a job in New Zealand.”

“New Zealand?”

“Yeah, he’ll be leaving soon for something of the sorts in bungy jumping?”

“That definitely sounds like something only Yeah-Yeah would do.” The two laughed mirthfully. “Hmm … the Valley. I think that’s a great idea – Carlo seemed to love it the last time we were there.”

“All the more reason to go back.” Scott placed a soft kiss on Benny’s lips, running his hand down along his chest and holding the Latino close to his own.

\--------------------------------------

*ONE WEEK LATER*

It seemed as though now whenever anyone returned to the neighbourhood, there was essentially no sign of dejection or unhappiness. It was like the sandlot especially was solely a place for laughter and joy – no complications, nor gloom, nor misery compared to L.A. Waiting back home for them were Squints and Wendy, and many things surely happened at Valley Vista while most of the crew were away.

Squints managed to buy Vincent’s drug store from the old man himself, he and Wendy were currently expecting their first child (of many). Moreover in a surprising visit, Timmy and Tommy Timmons had returned but only just for a while to work on up-and-coming architectural projects involving treehouses – starting with Squints’ very own childhood one standing in his backyard hanging just over Mister Myrtle’s.

Nevertheless Carlo’s late night barbeque birthday was the perfect opportunity for the whole sandlot gang to reunite once again, all except Bertram who everyone later learned had passed away due to drug abuse during the late 60s (A/N: Boom. Childhood ruined.). Otherwise, it was likely safe to say everyone had been accounted for – right from the eight in addition to each of their families.

Meanwhile as the night was lively, Scott sat above on the treehouse legs hanging out and looking down upon the sprightly atmosphere occurring below. Eventually he was joined by Benny as he sat next to his younger lover, placing his hand over his.

“What are you doing all alone up here?”

“Nothing. Just thinking.” Scott smiled at the sight of Carlo being surrounded by Ham and the rest of the guys, pulling faces and cheering with him. “How’d we get here Benny?” The Latino pulled the younger in closer to his body, letting his head rest on his shoulder and fitting into his neck. “We’ve come so far … I never imagined this kind of future back then – one with you … let alone Carlo.”

“Yeah? Well me neither. But you know what?” Scott turned his gaze to Benny’s. “I don’t regret a single second of it; I wouldn’t change a thing.” The two pressed each other’s foreheads against one another caringly.

“Hmm … It’s great to see Mister Myrtle again.” Scott was able to spot the blind man naturally talking about his baseball stories with Yeah-Yeah.

“Yeah.” Benny sighed. “Poor guy, it must be pretty lonely without Hercules nowadays.”

“I don’t think we should be feeling sorry for him. I mean, it doesn’t seem to me he’s sorry about his own life don’t you think?” The Latino looked once again to sight the gleeful smile spread across Mister Myrtle’s face, being surrounded by people he loved and in return loved him. Eventually the two overheard Ham’s voice speaking loudly as he attempted coming up with a pro-wrestling name.

“Ham we’ve been over this so many times now!” Kenny started expressing a frustrated look. “Who cares! Just be introduced normally as yourself.”

“’Hamilton Porter’? Yeah right. Come on Denunez I need a name that’s gonna scare the shi-”

“Scare the what now?” Scott’s mom quickly interrupted as she narrowed her eyes.

“S-sorry Mrs Smalls.” He anxiously gestured a nervous grin. “But seriously, if I’m gonna make it to the big leagues I need a name that’ll make people worship me! Like … like uh …”

“The Sultan of Swat?” Squints suggested.

“The Titan of Terror.” Kenny smiled.

“The Colossus of Clout?”

“The Colossus of ‘Clout’!” Tommy repeated Timmy.

“Yes! See those names are incomparable – especially something like ‘the Great Bambino’!” Ham instantly raised an eyebrow as though he caught onto something. “Wait … Bambino, Bambino … Bam … Ham … Guys, how about ‘the Great Ha-”

“Desert!” Mrs Rodriguez exited from the kitchen backdoor to bring a box of ice cream laid out on the table. Meanwhile Scott and Benny continued taking in the incredible bird’s eye sight of their ever-growing sandlot family below.

“I guess you’re right.” The Latino spoke.

“God, I just can’t get over what we’ve been through – the four years we lost together, our careers, Melissa and Phillips …”

“Hey don’t think about that Smalls. The important thing is we’re together now, right?” Scott nodded. “That’s what matters, and I want to spend every waking moment with you … forever.” The two held a long gaze with much affection exchanged between them, yet their moment was soon interrupted when they heard a few quarrelsome voices beginning to lash out below.

“Look, I just want to see Scott …” The Latino and his lover looked down to find Phillips unanticipated being the cause of the ruckus happening.

“And what makes you so sure he wants to see you?” Kenny argued. Thereafter the two climbed down from the treehouse approaching the last person any of them intended to see that night.

“What do you want?” Benny spoke straight with a progressively fiery attitude, trying to hold back the urge in thumping Phillips across the mouth. “You know I’d stick one to you good right now if my kid wasn’t here.”

“Rodriguez, I didn’t come to fight.”

“Benny stop. Come, let’s go.” Scott intervened as he led Phillips alone to the front of Squints’ home, making their way across to the other side of the street as he supposed their argument could potentially swell louder the closer they were to the house. “What the hell do you think you’re doing here? How dare you come here especially after what you did-”

“I know! I know Scott …” The older raked his face. “I just … really miss you.”

“And so what? Were you expecting that I now run back into your arms just because you miss me?”

“No, of course not. But I feel like I won’t get any closure if I didn’t make peace with you soon.”

“Oh I get it, you want me to clear your conscience.” Phillips fidgeted sheepishly. “Okay fine then, I forgive you. Happy? Now leave me alone.”

“Scott come on please, I’m being sincere.”

“Sincere?” The younger jeered. “Well you know what Phillips? Here’s my advice to you – endure it. Live with it. Because at this point I really couldn’t have given a damn about you the moment I found out you betrayed me.” The older looked to his feet contrite. “Have a good life Phillips. Goodbye.” Scott then started to leave him behind, walking across the road to get to the opposite side of the street. Nonetheless as he did so he became too late to realise a car headed straight for him. Phillips took notice of it and immediately rushed over pushing Scott out of the way before hitting his body with astonishing force. Though the car came to a sudden stop, the outcome resulted in the older guy’s body flying several feet away from the hood seemingly lying half-dead in the middle of the road. Scott looked back to see the driver exit the car; abruptly as he looked to the person’s face, it was Melissa.


	26. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shoot, here are the last two chapters for the story :(( I can't believe I'm actually done with my first ever fic ^^ thank you so much for the support loyal sandlotters ^^ means a lot :D

It wasn’t long after when the police arrived to arrest Melissa into custody – she neither fought back nor argued, rather she let herself be taken without uttering a single word. Moreover an ambulance reached the scene of the crime to transport the severely harmed athlete to the Valley’s hospital. Undoubtedly there was a small crowd clustering along the street, most of them being guests of Carlo’s birthday party as well as neighbours emerging to their front doorstep as they witnessed the emergency services departing from the front of Squints’ home. As they drove off simultaneously, Scott burrowed his head into Benny’s chest as the Latino held him close turning his attention away from the flashing siren lights disappearing down toward the end of the street.

\--------------------------------------

Shortly after Benny decided to make a short trip to the police station, visiting a somewhat deranged Melissa behind county jail bars.

“You’ve got a visitor.” One officer informed her as he and the Latino entered the room filled with lined cells.

“Thank you.” Benny was eventually left alone with Melissa, both of them on opposite sides of the bars.

“I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Yeah well I wasn’t expecting to be here … especially on the night of my son’s birthday.” Melissa scoffed at his remark.

“Your son … what’s his name? Carlo? Is that it?” She grinned wickedly. “Is he the ‘freak’ you and Scott both share together?”

“Don’t you dare speak of them!” He hissed through his teeth. “You leave their names out of your damn mouth!”

“Or what?” Benny squeezed the bars of the cell angrily in fury. “You know, right before either me or Phillips came back to the Valley, he told me of your dirty little secret with Scotty. ‘Male pregnancies’.” Melissa sneered. “The world isn’t accepting of people like … well, you. So what makes you think this freak of nature’s going to be?” Benny stood silent uncertain of an articulate reply. “Humph, you don’t know do you? Figures.”

“You think whatever you want to Melissa, but ‘you’re’ in here. Not me.”

“Oh go screw yourself Benny. You could’ve been with me, we could’ve had it all together but no, you had to turn your sights to that little queer. And now look what’s happened!”

“You did all of this to yourself.”

“I meant you – this … ‘lifestyle’ you’re living. We were perfectly fine up until senior year in high school!”

“What happened then was both the worst and best time of my life! I lost Scott yes … but I also know now clearly, who I am.”

“A gay?”

“A man who’s just madly in love with another man.” Melissa rolled her eyes. “I just wish you could know that feeling too.”

“I did … with you.” The Latino sighed pitifully.

“I’m really sorry Melissa. But I just don’t feel the same way.” She sneered once again.

“Whatever. If that’s the way you wish to leave things. But I don’t regret trying to run down your little boyfriend … Well, I would’ve if only Phillips didn’t try playing hero and getting in the way to save him.”

“You’re … delusional.” The serpentine woman exhibited no remorse whatsoever. The look in her eyes were frightening to Benny; not a sign of guilt nor regret could be spotted at all. She appeared as heartless as a scarecrow and thereafter Benny left her without even a word of goodbye.

\--------------------------------------

It wasn’t until two days after Phillips regained consciousness and was finally in stable condition, yet things weren’t all that well with him when Scott and his lover came to visit with Carlo. As the three entered his room, there he lay staring seemingly depressed out the window, hooked up to an IV bag and his left leg hanging mid-air while cocooned in a cast.

“Uncle Philly!” Carlo exclaimed joyfully.

“Hey, what’s up little man?” He returned a beaming smile to the cute toddler. “Have you been okay?”

“Yeah I’m good. But what about you?” Carlo cupped the Phillips’ cheek with his tiny hands. “Daddy said you saved him! You’re a superhero Uncle Philly!” He chuckled lightly.  
“Oh really? Well I’ll always be there when you or your daddy needs saving.” Benny coughed nonchalantly at the somewhat offensively personal comment, yet instead decided to ignore it blithely.

“How’ve you been holding up?” Scott asked, but as he did so the older guy frowned a little at his question.

“Yeah I’ve … had better days.”

“Phillips, I never got the chance to thank you for saving me.”

“Don’t. If I hadn’t of told Melissa about everything she never would’ve tried to come after you.”

“But you saved me. So thank you.” The older attempted to tug an adequate but was evidently in low spirits.

“I’ll just wait with Carlo outside.” Benny grasped his son’s hand and headed out the room, nonetheless before doing so he called Phillips name, looked straight at him in the eye and thanked him for saving Scott.

“You don’t seem pretty jumpy now that you’re okay.” Scott spoke. “Is everything okay? Look Phillips, what I said that night-”

“Scott please don’t apologise, I don’t feel very deserving of one from you … not for a long time.” The younger gazed down, despondent of his condition. “You were right. I didn’t have the right to come back talking to you, especially during Carlo’s birthday. No matter how many apologies I throw across the room at you it’ll never be enough, because what I did was unforgivable.” Scott wished he could disagree with him on that, nevertheless it was true – his actions in breaking his family up were unspeakable. So he stood silent hinting indirect agreement.

“Yes … that was unforgivable, Phillips. But I won’t ignore your heroism in saving me from Melissa, that won’t go unaccounted for.” Scott placed his hand on the older’s shoulder. The two exchanged redeemed glances before grinning to one another. “So when do you get discharged?”

“… I … umm …” Phillips staggered as his despairing looks returned at the hearing of the younger’s question.

“What’s wrong?”

“I-I’ll be discharged in a few weeks or so but …”

“… But?”

“… But … I don’t know if I’ll be able to play ball again.” Scott raised an eyebrow taken aback at his response. “I have an ACL tear … it’s a uh … a ligament injury in my knee. Doctors say that I’ll have to undergo surgery but … the chances of me every playing baseball again are …”

“… I see …”

“Ironic isn’t it? Achilles crumbles at a pinnacle moment of his life … Stupid. What am I gonna do Scott? What ‘is’ there to do?” Phillips questioned him in hopelessness. “Baseball’s everything to me! It’s all I have! It’s the one thing I know and to have that taken away from me … I have nothing left! Baseball is … it’s … it’s …”

“… Baseball is life.”

“Y-yeah.”

“You and Benny aren’t so different after all.” Scott took a seat beside Phillips’ hip and exhaled a deep breath before speaking. “Look … There’s this guy I know who lives right next to the sandlot. He still lives there today – Mister Myrtle is his name – he’s a really cool guy actually. Every day since 5th grade, me and Benny always used to head over to his house once a week to talk baseball, and he and Benny would just go on and on talking about it, just them two most of the time.” Scott snickered a little. “I don’t know if you’ll believe me or not when I say this but, he actually used to play alongside the Babe.”

“Really?” Phillips grinned, Scott nodding his head.

“True story. And he was great! Better than him too.”

“You’re lying.” Scott shook his head smiling.

“No … he was on the verge of making it big, all until one day, he took a big one – right to his eyes.” Phillips smile faded slowly into a frown. “It wasn’t until a few days later the doctors would tell him he’d lost his sight permanently, thus, that was it for him.”

“That’s … inspiring …” The older spoke sarcastically.

“What I’m trying to say is, this isn’t the end for you Phillips.”

“Humph, wanna bet?”

“I know for sure that this isn’t the end.” He placed the older’s hand into his own. “Mister Myrtle may not have made it as big as the Babe, but at least he got the next best thing.”

“Oh yeah? What was that?”

“Being surrounded by people you love … and the ones who love you back.” Phillips in turn topped his hand over Scott’s.

“But you don’t love ‘me’.”

“Still working out the kinks but, I do … Just not ‘in’ love with you.” The older tugged a grin at the corners of his mouth.

“I understand.” Although Phillips held a very special place for Scott in his heart that could never be filled by him, he was surprisingly not a total wreck upon hearing the younger’s response. Truthfully he was a little saddened, but nevertheless joyed over the fact that they were still able to maintain their friendship. 

\--------------------------------------

Parting ways has never been a thought often mulled over by any of the sandlot gang; it wasn’t exactly a subject popularly talked about, truthfully it felt much like a taboo. The circle of friends met one last time at the sandlot field where it appeared to be the best place to say their goodbyes. Denunez, Benny and Scott would without doubt have remained together in L.A., yet the rest seemed to be piloting their own lives to wherever it was they’d felt needed.

“Back here again.” Yeah-Yeah beamed at the sight of the wide stretch of dirt before his eyes. “I’m sure gonna miss this place … again.”

“It wasn’t easy the first time we left. It still isn’t.” Kenny agreed.

“Are you sure about this Yeah-Yeah? New Zealand – that’s a big step.”

“Wherever the wind takes me Scott. Besides you guys know me, I think it’s gonna be great.”

“No doubt.” Benny concurred. “What about you Ham? You’re really sure about Illinois?”

“Honestly? I’ve absolutely ‘no’ idea.” The six chuckled in delight at his oblivious drollery. “But seriously, this could go two ways – I make it real big in pro-wrestling there, or I don’t. No matter what happens I won’t be taking no for an answer.” Kenny nudged at the bigger guy grinning. “Looks like the only one being left behind is Squints.”

“Guys, I wish I was brave enough to venture out into the world beyond the Valley but, the truth is I’m happy here. I’ve got Wendy, Old man Vinny’s drug store … Keith …”

“Keith?” The other five were puzzled at the spoken name, yet Squints couldn’t help but laugh bizarrely enough.

“Keith Palledorous. Wendy and I are having a boy.” Immediately the six of them roared in pure elation and congratulatory hugs and pats on the back for their spectacled friend. “But don’t pity me guys, seriously. I have everything I need right here.”

“We know you do Squints. We know.” Benny grinned.

“Looks like you three aren’t going to have too many problems.” Yeah-Yeah referred to Denunez, Benny and Scott. “At least you’re still gonna be in each other’s lives.”

“Hey come on don’t be like that Yeah-Yeah.” The Latino opposed. “Distance is only a number, I’ll never forget you guys.”

“You better not!” Ham narrowed his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m not so sure about how long the idea of the three of us being together will last.” Kenny chuckled slightly nervous.

“What do you mean?” Scott raised an eyebrow as well as Benny.

“I don’t know, there’s just a rumour going around DSL that you’re being hawk-eyed Benny, by Walter Alston.”

“Walter Alston? But … he’s-”

“Manager for the Major League Dodgers.” Ham gaped.

“Yeah. Major League ball’s already looking at you to be drafted. Probably not next season, or the one after cos you’ve only just started pro ball but, you’re being pre-scouted Benny.” The Latino remained speechless at the newly discovered fact.

“That’s great!” Scott cheered. “That’s amazing news!”

“Yeah … but …” Benny staggered. “That’ll mean I wouldn’t be playing alongside with you, Denunez.”

“I know.” He forced a light chuckle. “But I knew from the start my skills wouldn’t be good enough to get to the Majors. Not even with my heater pitch would that have been possible.”

“D-Denunez … It’s just a rumour.”

“That doesn’t mean it isn’t the truth. Look, I don’t regret anything Benny. I mean Triple-A ball? Who said that was a bad thing, right? It’s still great isn’t it? Not many guys would’ve been able to get this far.”

“That’s true.” Yeah-Yeah nodded.

“Besides, if anything you deserve it Benny, that’s for sure. So don’t worry about me, and let’s just ride out whatever seasons we have left together.” The two shook hands genially.

“What about you and Scott? No offence to you two but, the truth is the rest of the world still isn’t ready to accept … well, guys like you. And it’s gonna be hard especially now that you’re in the spotlight.”

“We know Squints.” The Latino hooked his arm around Scott’s shoulder.

“Do you think you guys will be alright?” Asked Ham.

“I think as long as we have each other, we’ll be fine … always. We’ve got Carlo don’t we?” The six friends grinned at the starry-eyed couple. “Whatever problems we have we’ll get through together.”

“We won’t be coming out of the closet any time soon,” Scott added “only because I want Benny to succeed. I’m not sure if we even will at all. But if there comes a time when the world is prepared to hear of us – our story, and Carlo – maybe then.” He smiled back to his Hispanic lover.

The bond of friendship clenched strongly between these friends was special – one of uniqueness and great brotherly love immeasurable by anyone’s standards. No matter how melancholy any of the six’s lives were at some point, they knew very well they’d have each other to fall back on. Scott and Benny’s lives were changed immensely; they were extremely fortunate and above all grateful for having the friends they did. Right from the beginning, none of the two or any of them in fact could truthfully claim they hadn’t any regrets – one or two perhaps, yet of course it could only have strengthened their bond firmer. As for the two lovers, they grew aware of the hardships that would surely come to bombard their lives in the future. They may come in the form of bible thumpers, homophobia in the sports world, and perhaps from the common stranger in the streets. Nevertheless it would become a adversity the two and eventually Carlo would have to overcome in the later future. But for now as far as either of them were concerned, they were irrevocably in love.


	27. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

Months after what anyone could’ve called perhaps the ‘second’ biggest pickle any of them had ever encountered, mostly everyone had been given a little happy ending of their own. In truth, Melissa seemed to be the only one having been left with the short end of the stick.

Melissa White subsequent to her misdemeanour hit and run crime was charged with a punishable fine of $8000 as well as a sentence of six years in prison, in addition to another two years on account of carrying malicious and deliberate intentions. She was never quite the same after serving her time, but none of it mattered to neither her nor her former victims. Because to everyone else, she was but a walking shadow and a living piece of ancient history to anyone.

Yeah-Yeah on the other hand was learning a lot during his time in New Zealand; bungee jumping recreations were a huge deal in a place like that. Eventually he came to learn so much he even began developing expert methods of his own within his area of knowledge in the leisure activity. He didn’t get the chance to return back to the States until after a long decade where ultimately he pioneered on the subject further throughout the country.

It was no stupefying fact to anyone of how avid and fervent Wendy and Squints’ love for each other was, whether it was displayed openly in public or even more passionately behind closed doors in the privacy of their own home. Therefore it came as no surprise when straight after Keith they’d go at it again. News eventually spread to the others for when they announced not only was Wendy pregnant for the second time, but this time with twins – Ashley and Rebecca Palledorous they’d name them nine months later. Soon following after Danny Palledorous a year later and so on until they reached their ninth kid.

Ham’s pro-wrestling career was taking off naturally; he’d been thrashing guys left and right retaining several titles over the years and succeeding further not just in Illinois, but in other Midwestern states including Iowa and Indiana. The only setback for him however was his current stage name, as people would commonly call him the Thumping Hamburger. It wouldn’t be until later in the early 80s when one night he dreamt of none other than Babe Ruth emerging from his closet to help him through a pickle of his own – contemplating a stage name. Thus, the Great Hambino was born.

Later on it turned out the rumours Denunez mentioned of Benny being pre-scouted by Walter Alston – manager for the Major League L.A. Dodgers, were true. Although his management came to an end, Tommy Lasorda – his successor – carried on to draft Benny during the early-mid 80s. In the course of that time Kenny continued playing Triple-A ball despite not making it to the Majors. He had no regrets of his career peaking in the minors.

Nonetheless prior to that, there still remained the circumstance of Phillips. Eventually after he was discharged from the Valley’s hospital, he was unfortunately announced to be out for the rest of the season. But that didn’t stop him from being drafted once again for the next. During that time he practised just as hard as before, if not more, and this time without the assistance of lovosec pills. He’d gone through a rough withdrawal stage; Scott did not at all fail to live up to his promise – he stuck with him until he was fully functional to play again, and the same went for his recovery process, he did not leave his side. It turned out Phillips would be just fine after all; not only that, but astonishingly Benny would often at times even help him in showing a few pointers to keep in mind when batting, pitching or running. Their friendship, now that there was one, had never been stronger.

Anyhow as for the two lovers – Benny and Scott – the two lived side by side together for years and decades to come. Along with their miracle child Carlo, things couldn’t have gotten better – the three felt like the luckiest as well as happiest family in the world. It wasn’t long after when they would reveal to Mrs Rodriguez the truth of her grandson’s extraordinary birth. How could she react without being stunned while at the same time being overjoyed upon hearing the news. Marisol unfortunately was not present to witness her mother’s reaction, for she left in the direction Florida where the Latina would eventually meet her soulmate in the form of a professional hockey player – Miguel Mendoza.

But as for Benny and Scott; fortune smiled upon them for most of their lives – they lived together, bore a child together, slept together, and soon after were able to work together at some stage. During the next few years Scott’s career in sports journalism became so successful he ended up in a commentating role for the Major League Dodgers that Benny would someday join. During many of their home games, the young guy would peer down from his glass box to watch over his jetting lover execute homeruns all the way around. After doing so the Latino would always glance up to Scott and the two would both exchange a thumbs up gesture. Yet very secretively immediately after the game, Scott met up with Benny often in the dugout when the stadium lights would go out one by one. The younger wrapped his arms around his lover’s beautifully tanned neck, as he in turn thrust forward to bring Scott’s hips in closer to his own. They parted lips and let each other’s tongues flicker into the other’s mouth for several minutes before grinning at each other.

“I love you Scott.”

“Forever.”

…

…

…

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we made it sandlotters ^^ the end of IRREVOCABLE :(( im actually sad its come to an end @_@ but i think ill be starting another fic; if you had a total childhood crush on mike vitar (BENNY) then stick around for it ... except this time it'll be a slash fic between luis mendoza and ken wu from the mighty ducks :)) once again thank you so much for the support i love you all xx


	28. New Story

Hellooo ^^

So i've returned with a new fic ~~~> Irrevocable: Thin Ice 

Here's the link:

http://archiveofourown.org/works/3998005/chapters/8978041

This fic features Mike Vitar as the Mighty Ducks' hottie Luis Mendoza paired together with the adorably cute Ken Wu :))

I love Mike Vitar too much to focus on just this sandlot pairing, nevertheless i'll never stop shipping Scott & Benny @_@ xx

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments below and tell me truthfully how you feel about it ^^


End file.
